Persuación
by Ana d G
Summary: Candy encuentra el amor en el joven actor Terruce Grandchester, sin embargo la poca fortuna de él y los prejuicios la obligan a renunciar a su amor, pasando ocho largos años de soledad... pero las cosas cambian con el regreso de Terruce, ¿Puede al amor sobrevivir a pesar de los obstáculos? Adaptación de la novela persuación de Jane Austen
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN DE LA NOVELA PERSUACIÓN DE JANE AUSTEN LA CUAL ME ENCANTÓ CUANDO LA LEÍ, PIENSO QUE JUNTO A ORGULLO Y PREJUICIO, ESTA ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES DE JANE, ESPERO LA DISFRUTEN Y LES GUSTE...**

* * *

**CAPITULO PRIMERO**

El señor de Kellynch Hall en Somersetshire, Sir William Andrew, era un hombre que no hallaba entretención en la lectura salvo que se tratase de la Crónica de los baronets. Con ese libro hacía llevaderas sus horas de ocio y se sentía consolado en las de abatimiento. Su alma desbordaba admiración y respeto al detenerse en lo poco que quedaba de los antiguos privilegios, y cualquier sensación desagradable surgida de las trivialidades de la vida doméstica se le convertía en lástima y desprecio. Así, recorría la lista casi interminable de los títulos concedidos en el último siglo, y allí, aunque no le interesaran demasiado las otras páginas, podía leer con ilusión siempre viva su propia historia. La página en la que invariablemente estaba abierto su libro decía:

Andrew, de Kellynch Hall

William, nacido el 1 de marzo de 1760, contrajo matrimonio en 15 de julio de 1784 con Elizabeth, hija de Jaime White, hidalgo de South Park, en el condado de Gloucester. De esta señora, fallecida en 1800, tuvo a Elisa, nacida el 1 de junio de 1785; a Candice, nacida el 9 de mayo de 1787; a un hijo nonato, el 5 de noviembre de 1789, y a Anabelle, nacida el 20 de noviembre de 1791.

Tal era el párrafo original salido de manos del impresor; pero Sir William lo había mejorado, añadiendo, para información propia y de su familia, las siguientes palabras después de la fecha del natalicio de Anabelle: "Casada el 16 de diciembre de 1810 con Archivald, hijo y heredero de Charles Cornwall, hidalgo de Uppercross, en el condado de Somerset". Apuntó también con el mayor cuidado el día y el mes en que perdiera a su esposa.

Enseguida venían la historia y el encumbramiento de la antigua y respetable familia, en los términos acostumbrados. Se describía que al principio se establecieron en Cheshire y que gozaron de gran reputación en Dugdale, donde desempeñaron el cargo de gobernador, y que habían sido representantes de una ciudad en tres parlamentos sucesivos. Después venían las recompensas a la lealtad y la concesión de la dignidad de baronet en el primer año del reinado de Carlos II, con la mención de todas las Marías e Isabeles con quienes los Andrew se habían casado. En total, la historia formaba dos hermosas páginas en doceavo y terminaba con las armas y la divisa: "Residencia solariega, Kellynch Hall, en el condado de Somerset". Sir William había agregado de su puño y letra este final:

"Presunto heredero, Neil Leagan Andrew, hidalgo, bisnieto del segundo Sir Walter".

La vanidad era el alfa y omega de la personalidad de Sir William Albert; vanidad de su persona y de su posición. Había sido sin duda buen mozo en su juventud, y a los cincuenta y cuatro años era todavía un hombre de atractiva apariencia.

Pocas mujeres presumían más de sus encantos que Sir William de los suyos, y ningún paje de ningún nuevo señor habría estado más orgulloso de lo que él estaba de la posición que ocupaba en la sociedad. El don de la belleza para él sólo era inferior al don de un título de nobleza, por lo que se tenía a sí mismo como objeto de sus más calurosos respeto y devoción.

Su buena estampa y su linaje eran poderosos argumentos para atraerle el amor. A ellos debió una esposa muy superior a lo que podía esperar por sus méritos. Lady Elizabeth White fue una mujer excelente, tierna y sensible, a cuyas conductas y buen juicio debía perdonarse la juvenil flaqueza de haber querido ser Lady Andrew, considerando que nunca más precisó de otras indulgencias. Su talante alegre, su suavidad y el disimulo de sus defectos le procuraron la auténtica estima de que disfrutó durante diecisiete años. Y aunque no fue demasiado feliz en este mundo, encontró en el cumplimiento de sus deberes, en sus amigos y en sus hijos motivos suficientes para amar la vida y para no abandonarla con indiferencia cuando le llegó la hora. Tres hijas, de dieciséis, catorce, y doce años respectivamente, eran un legado que la madre temía dejar; una carga demasiado delicada para confiarla a la autoridad de un padre presumido. Lady Andrew tenía, sin embargo, una amiga muy cercana, sensible y meritoria mujer, que había llegado, movida por el gran cariño que profesaba a Lady Andrew, a establecerse próxima a ella en el pueblo de Kellynch. En su discreción y en su bondad puso Lady Andrew sus esperanzas de sustentar y mantener los buenos principios y la educación que tanto ansiaba dar a sus hijas.

Dicha amiga y Sir William no se casaron, no obstante lo que antecede pudiera inducir a pensarlo. Trece años habían transcurrido desde la muerte de la señora Andrew, y una y otro seguían siendo vecinos e íntimos amigos, aunque cada uno viudo por su lado.

El hecho de que Lady Elroy, de muy buena edad y agradable carácter, y en circunstancias ideales para ello, no hubiese querido pensar en segundas nupcias, no tiene por qué ser explicado al público, que está tan dispuesto a sentirse irracionalmente descontento cuando una mujer no se vuelve a casar.

Pero el hecho de que Sir William continuase viudo merece una aclaración. Ha de saberse, pues, que como buen padre (después de haberse llevado un chasco en uno o dos intentos descabellados) se enorgullecía de permanecer viudo en atención a sus queridas hijas. Por una de ellas, la mayor, hubiese hecho en realidad cualquier cosa, aunque no hubiese tenido muchas ocasiones de demostrarlo. Elisa, a los dieciséis años, había asumido, en la medida de lo posible, todos los derechos y la importancia de su madre; y como era muy guapa y muy parecida a su padre, su influencia era grande y los dos se llevaban muy bien. Sus otras dos hijas gozaban de menor atención. Anabelle consiguió una pequeña y artificial importancia al convertirse en la señora de Archivald Cornwall; pero Candice, que poseía una finura de espíritu y una dulzura de carácter que la habrían colocado en el mejor lugar entre gentes de verdadero seso, no era nadie entre su padre y su hermana; sus palabras no pesaban y no se atendían en absoluto sus intereses. Era Candice, y nada más.

Para Lady Elroy, en cambio, era la más querida y la más preciada de las criaturas; era su amiga y su favorita. Lady Elroy las quería a todas, pero sólo en Candy, como solía llamarla cariñosamente, veía el vivo retrato de su madre.

Pocos años antes, Cany había sido una muchacha muy hermosa, pero su frescura se marchitó temprano. Su padre, que ni siquiera cuando estaba en su apogeo encontraba nada que admirar en ella (pues sus delicadas facciones y sus suaves y verdes ojos eran totalmente distintos de los de él), menos le encontraba entonces, que estaba delgada y consumida. Nunca abrigó demasiadas esperanzas, y ya no abrigaba ninguna, de leer su nombre en una página de su libro predilecto. Ponía en Elisa todas sus ilusiones de una alianza de su igual; pues Anabelle no había hecho más que entroncarse con una antigua familia rural, muy rica y respetable, a la que llevó todo su honor sin recibir ella ninguno.

Elisa era la única que podría protagonizar, algún día, una boda como Dios manda.

Suele ocurrir que una mujer sea más guapa a los veintinueve años que a los veinte. Y, por lo general, si no ha sufrido ninguna enfermedad ni soportado ningún padecimiento moral, es una época de la vida en que raramente se ha perdido algún encanto. Eso sucedía a Elisa, que era aún la misma hermosa señorita Andrew que empezó a ser a los trece años. Podía perdonarse, pues, que

Sir William olvidase la edad de su hija o, en última instancia, creerle únicamente medio loco por considerarse a sí mismo y a Elisa tan primaverales como siempre, en medio del derrumbe físico de todos sus coetáneos, porque no tenía ojos más que para ver lo viejos que se estaban poniendo todos sus deudos y conocidos. El carácter huraño de Candice, la aspereza de Anabelle y los ajados rostros de sus vecinos, unidos al rápido incremento de las patas de gallo en las sienes de Lady Elroy, lo sumían en el mayor desconsuelo.

Elisa era tan vanidosa como su padre. Durante trece años fue la señora de Kellynch Hall, presidiendo y dirigiendo todo con un dominio de sí misma y una decisión que no parecían propias de su edad. Por trece años hizo los honores de la casa, aplicó las leyes domésticas, ocupó el lugar de preferencia en la carroza y fue inmediatamente detrás de Lady Elroy en todos los salones y comedores de la comarca. Los hielos de trece inviernos sucesivos la vieron presidir todos los bailes importantes celebrados en la reducida vecindad y trece primaveras abrieron sus capullos mientras ella viajaba a Londres con el fin de disfrutar año tras año con su padre, por unas cuantas semanas, de los placeres del gran mundo. Elisa recordaba todo esto, y la conciencia de tener veintinueve años le despertaba algunas inquietudes y recelos. La complacía verse aún tan guapa como siempre, pero sentía que se le aproximaban los años peligrosos, y se habría alegrado de tener la seguridad de que dentro de uno o dos años sería solicitada por un joven de sangre noble. Sólo así habría podido hojear de nuevo el libro de los libros con el mismo gozo que en sus años tempranos; pero a la sazón no le hacía gracia. Eso de tener siempre presente la fecha de su nacimiento sin acariciar otro, proyecto de matrimonio que el de su hermana menor, le hacía mirar el libro como un tormento; y más de una vez, cuando su padre lo dejaba abierto encima de la mesa, junto a ella, lo había cerrado con ojos severos y lo había empujado lejos de sí.

Había tenido, además, un desencanto que le impedía olvidar el libro y la historia de su familia. El presunto heredero, aquel mismo Neil Leagan cuyos derechos se hallaban tan generosamente reconocidos por su padre, la había desdeñado.

Sabía, desde muy joven, que en el caso de no tener ningún hermano, sería Neil el futuro baronet, y creyó que se casaría con él, creencia siempre compartida con su padre. No lo conocieron de niño, pero en cuanto murió Lady Andrew, Sir William entabló relación con él, y aunque sus insinuaciones fueron acogidas sin ningún entusiasmo, siguió persiguiéndolo y atribuyendo su indiferencia a la timidez propia de la juventud. En una de sus excursiones primaverales a Londres, y cuando Elisa estaba en todo su esplendor, el joven Leagan se vio forzado a la presentación.

En aquella época era un chico muy joven, recién iniciado en el estudio del derecho; Elisa lo encontró por demás agradable y todos los planes en favor de él quedaron confirmados. Lo invitaron a Kellynch Hall; se habló de él y se le esperó todo el resto del año, pero él no fue. En la primavera siguiente volvieron a encontrarlo en la capital; les pareció igualmente simpático y de nuevo lo alentaron, invitaron y esperaron. Y otra vez no acudió. Al poco tiempo supieron que se había casado. En vez de dejar que su sino siguiera la línea que le señalaba la herencia de la casa de Andrew, había comprado su independencia uniéndose a una mujer rica de cuna inferior a la suya.

Sir William quedó muy resentido. Como cabeza de familia, consideraba que debió habérsele consultado, en especial después de haber tomado al muchacho tan públicamente bajo su égida.

-Pues por fuerza se les ha de haber visto juntos una vez en Tattersal y dos en la tribuna de la Cámara de los Comunes -observaba.

En apariencia muy poco afectado, expresó su desaprobación. Leagan, por su parte, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de explicar su proceder y se mostró tan poco deseoso de que la familia volviese a ocuparse de él, cuanto indigno de ello fue considerado por Sir William. Las relaciones entre ellos quedaron definitivamente suspendidas.

A pesar de los años transcurridos, Elisa seguía resentida por ese desdichado incidente. Desde la A hasta la Z, no había baronet a quien pudiese mirar con tanto agrado como a un igual suyo. La conducta de Neil había sido tan ruin que aunque allá por el verano de 1814 Elisa llevaba luto por la muerte de su madre, no podía admitir pensar en él de nuevo. Y si no hubiese sido más que por aquel matrimonio que quedó sin fruto y podía ser considerado sólo como un fugaz contratiempo, pase. Pero lo peor era que algunos buenos y oficiosos amigos les habían referido que hablaba de ellos irrespetuosamente y que despreciaba su prosapia así como los honores que la misma le confería. Y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse.

Tales eran los sentimientos e inquietudes de Elisa Andrew, los cuidados a que había de dedicarse, las agitaciones que la alteraban, la monotonía y la elegancia, las prosperidades y las naderías que constituían el escenario en que se movía.

Pero por entonces otra preocupación y otra zozobra empezaban a añadirse a todas ésas. Su padre estaba cada día más apurado de dinero. Sabía que iba a hipotecar sus propiedades para librarse de la obsesión de las subidas cuentas de sus abastecedores y de los importunos avisos de su agente Mr. Shepherd. Las posesiones de Kellynch eran buenas, pero no suficientes para mantener el nivel de vida que Sir William creía que debía llevar su propietario. Mientras vivió Lady Elizabeth, se observó método, moderación y economía, dentro de lo que los ingresos permitían. Pero con su muerte, terminó toda prudencia y Sir William empezó a sucumbir a los excesos. No le era posible gastar menos y no podía dejar de hacer aquello a lo que se consideraba imperiosamente obligado. Por muy reprensible que fuese, sus deudas se abultaban y se hablaba de ellas tan a menudo que ya fue inútil tratar de ocultárselas por más tiempo y ni siquiera en parte a su hija. Durante su última primavera en la capital aludió a su situación y llegó a decir a Elisa:

-¿Podríamos reducir nuestros gastos? ¿Se te ocurre algo que pudiésemos suprimir?

Elisa -justo es decirlo-, en sus primeros arrebatos de femenina alarma, se puso a pensar seriamente en qué podrían hacer y terminó por proponer estas dos soluciones: suspender algunas limosnas innecesarias y abstenerse del nuevo mobiliario del salón. A estos expedientes agregó luego la peregrina idea de no comprarle a Candy el regalo que acostumbraban llevarle todos los años.

Pero estas medidas, aunque buenas en sí mismas, fueron insuficientes dada la gran envergadura del mal, cuya totalidad Sir William se creyó obligado a confesar a Elisa poco después. Elisa no supo proponer nada que fuese verdaderamente eficaz.

Su padre sólo podía disponer de una pequeña parte de sus dominios, y aunque hubiese podido enajenar todos sus campos, nada habría cambiado.

Accedería a hipotecar todo lo que pudiese, pero jamás consentiría en vender.

No, nunca deshonraría su nombre hasta ese punto. Las posesiones de Kellynch serían transmitidas íntegras y en su totalidad, tal como él las había recibido.

Sus dos confidentes: el señor Shepherd, que vivía en la vecina ciudad, y Lady Elroy, fueron llamados a consulta. Tanto el padre como la hija parecían esperar que a uno o a otra se le ocurriría algo para librarlos de sus apuros y reducir su presupuesto sin que ello significase ningún menoscabo de sus gustos o de su boato.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

El señor Shepherd, abogado cauto y político, cualesquiera que fuesen su concepto de Sir William y sus proyectos acerca del mismo, quiso que lo desagradable le fuese propuesto por otra persona y se negó a dar el menor consejo, limitándose a pedir que le permitieran recomendarles el excelente juicio de Lady Elroy, pues estaba seguro de que su proverbial buen sentido les sugeriría las medidas más aconsejables, que sabía habrían de ser finalmente adoptadas.

Lady Elroy se preocupó muchísimo por el asunto y les hizo muy graves observaciones. Era mujer de recursos más reflexivos que rápidos y su gran dificultad para indicar una solución en aquel caso provenía de dos principios opuestos. Era muy íntegra y estricta y tenía un delicado sentido del honor; pero deseaba no herir los sentimientos de Sir William y poner a resguardo, al mismo tiempo, la buena fama de la familia; como persona honesta y sensata, su conducta era correcta, rígidas sus nociones del decoro y aristocráticas sus ideas acerca de lo que la alcurnia reclamaba. Era una mujer afable, caritativa y bondadosa, capaz de las más sólidas adhesiones y merecedora por sus modales de ser considerada como arquetipo de la buena crianza. Era culta, razonable y mesurada; respecto del linaje abrigaba ciertos prejuicios y otorgaba al rango y al concepto social una significación que llegaba hasta ignorar las debilidades de los que gozaban de tales privilegios. Viuda de un sencillo hidalgo, rendía justa pleitesía a la dignidad de baronet; y aparte las razones de antigua amistad, vecindad solícita y amable hospitalidad, Sir William tenía para ella, además de la circunstancia de haber sido el marido de su queridísima amiga y de ser el padre de Candy y sus hermanas, el mérito de ser Sir William, por lo que era acreedor a que se lo compadeciese y se lo considerase por encima de las dificultades por las que atravesaba.

No tenían más alternativa que moderarse; eso no admitía dudas. Pero Lady Elroy ansiaba lograrlo con el menor sacrificio posible por parte de Elisa y de su padre. Trazó planes de economía, hizo detallados y exactísimos cálculos, llegando hasta lo que nadie hubiese sospechado: a consultar a Candy, a quien nadie reconocía el derecho de inmiscuirse en el asunto. Consultada Candy e influida Lady Elroy por ella en alguna medida, el proyecto de restricciones fue ultimado y sometido a la aprobación de Sir William. Todos los cambios que Candy proponía iban destinados a hacer prevalecer el honor por encima de la vanidad.

Aspiraba a medidas rigurosas, a una modificación radical, a la rápida cancelación de las deudas y a una absoluta indiferencia para todo lo que no fuese justo.

-Si logramos meterle a tu padre todo esto en la cabeza -decía Lady Lady paseando la mirada por su proyecto- habremos conseguido mucho. Si se somete a estas normas, en siete años su situación estará despejada. Ojalá convenzamos a Elisa y a tu padre de que la respetabilidad de la casa de Kellynch Hall quedará incólume a pesar de estas restricciones y de que la verdadera dignidad de Sir William no sufrirá ningún menoscabo a los ojos de la gente sensata, por obrar como corresponde a un hombre de principios. Lo que él tiene que hacer se ha hecho ya o ha debido hacerse en muchas familias de alto rango. Este caso no tiene nada de particular, y es la particularidad lo que a menudo constituye la parte más ingrata de nuestros sufrimientos. Confío en el éxito, pero tenemos que actuar con serenidad y decisión. Al fin y al cabo, el que contrae una deuda no puede eludir pagarla, y aunque las convicciones de un - caballero y jefe de familia como tu padre son muy respetables, más respetable es la condición de hombre honrado.

Estos eran los principios que Candy quería que su padre acatase, apremiado por sus amigos. Estimaba indispensable acabar con las demandas de los acreedores tan pronto como un discreto sistema de economía lo hiciese posible, en lo cual no veía nada indigno. Había que aceptar este criterio y considerarlo una obligación. Confiaba mucho en la influencia de Lady Elroy, y en cuanto al grado severo de propia renunciación que su conciencia le dictaba, creía que sería poco más difícil inducirlos a una reforma completa que a una reforma parcial. Conocía bastante bien a Elisa y a su padre como para saber que sacrificar un par de caballos les sería casi tan doloroso como sacrificar todo el tronco, y pensaba lo mismo de todas las demás restricciones por demás moderadas que constituían la lista de Lady Elroy.

La forma en que fueron acogidas las rígidas fórmulas de Candy es lo de menos.

El caso es que Lady Elroy no tuvo ningún éxito. Sus planes eran tan irrealizables como intolerables.

-¿Cómo? ¡Suprimir de golpe y porrazo todas las comodidades de la vida!

¡Viajes, Londres, criados, caballos, comida, limitaciones por todas partes! ¡Dejar de vivir con la decencia que se permiten hasta los caballeros particulares! No, antes abandonar Kellynch Hall de una vez que reducirlo a tan humilde estado. ¡Abandonar Kellynch Hall! La proposición fue en el acto recogida por el señor Shepherd, a cuyos intereses convenía una auténtica moderación del tren de gastos de Sir William, y quien estaba absolutamente convencido de que nada podría hacerse sin un cambio de casa. Puesto que la idea había surgido de quien más derecho tenía a sugerirla, confesó sin ambages que él opinaba lo mismo. Sabía muy bien que Sir William no podría cambiar de modo de vivir en una casa sobre la que pesaban antiguas obligaciones de rango y deberes de hospitalidad. En cualquier otro lugar, Sir William podría ordenar su vida según su propio criterio y regirse por las normas que la nueva existencia le plantease.

Sir William saldría de Kellynch Hall. Después de algunos días de dudas e indecisiones, quedó resuelto el gran problema de su nueva residencia y fijaron las primeras líneas generales del cambio que iba a producirse.

Había tres alternativas: Londres, Bath u otra casa de la misma comarca. Candyprefería esta última; toda su ilusión era vivir en una casita de aquella misma vecindad, donde pudiese seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Lady Elroy, seguir estando cerca de Anabelle a quién llamaba Annie de cariño, y seguir teniendo el placer de-ver de cuando en cuando los prados y los bosques de Kellynch. Pero el lado implacable de Candy no habría de complacerla; tenía que imponerle algo que fuese lo más opuesto posible a sus deseos. No le gustaba Bath y creía que no le sentaría; pero en Bath se fijó su domicilio.

En un principio, Sir William pensó en Londres. Pero Londres no inspiraba confianza a Shepherd, y éste se las ingenió para disuadirlo de ello y hacer que se decidiera por Bath. Era aquél un lugar inmejorable para una persona de la clase de Sir William, y podría sostener allí un rango con menos dispendios. Dos ventajas materiales de Bath sobre Londres hicieron inclinar la balanza: no hallarse más que a quince millas de distancia de Kellynch y dar la coincidencia de que Lady Elroy pasaba allí buena parte del invierno todos los años. Con gran satisfacción de ella, cuyo primer dictamen al cambiarse el proyecto fue favorable a Bath, Sir William y Elisa terminaron por aceptar que ni su importancia ni sus placeres sufrirían mengua por ir a establecerse a ese lugar.

Lady Elroy se vio obligada a contrariar los deseos de Candy, deseos que conocía muy bien. Habría sido demasiado pedir a Sir William descender a ocupar una vivienda más modesta en sus propios dominios. La misma Candy hubiese tenido que soportar mortificaciones mayores de las que suponía. Había que contar además con lo que aquello habría humillado a Sir William; y en cuanto a la aversión de Candy por Bath, no era más que una manía y un error que provenían sobre todo de la circunstancia de haber pasado allí tres años en un colegio después de la muerte de su madre, y de que durante el único invierno que estuvo allí con Lady Elroy se halló de muy mal ánimo.

La oposición de Sir William a mudarse a otra casa de aquellas vecindades estaba fortalecida por una de las más importantes partes del programa que tan bien acogida fuera al principio. No sólo tenía que dejar su casa, sino verla en manos de otros, prueba de resistencia que temples más fuertes que el de Sir William habrían sentido excesiva. Kellynch Hall sería desalojado; sin embargo, se guardaba sobre ello un hermético secreto; nada debía saberse fuera del círculo de los íntimos.

Sir William no podía soportar la humillación de que se supiese su decisión de abandonar su casa. Una vez el señor Shepherd pronunció -la palabra "anuncio", pero nunca más osó repetirla. Sir William abominaba de la idea de ofrecer su casa en cualquier forma que fuese y prohibió terminantemente que se insinuase que tenía tal propósito; sólo en el caso de que Kellynch Hall fuese solicitada por algún pretendiente excepcional que aceptase las condiciones de Sir William y como un gran favor, consentiría en dejarla.

¡Qué pronto surgen razones para aprobar lo que nos gusta! Lady Elroy en seguida tuvo a mano una excelente para alegrarse una enormidad de que Sir William y su familia se alejasen de la comarca. Elisa había entablado recientemente una amistad que Lady Elroy deseaba ver interrumpida. Tal amistad era con una hija de Shepherd que acababa de volver a la casa paterna con el engorro de dos pequeños hijos. Era una chica inteligente, que conocía el arte de agradar o, por lo menos, el de agradar en Kellynch Hall.

Logró inspirar a Elisa tanto cariño que más de una vez se hospedó en su mansión, a pesar de los consejos de precaución y reserva de Lady Elroy, a quien esa intimidad le parecía del todo fuera de lugar.

Pero Lady Elroy tenía escasa influencia sobre Elisa, y más parecía quererla porque quería quererla que porque lo mereciese. Nunca recibió de ella más que atenciones triviales, nada más allá de la observancia de la cortesía. Nunca logró hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Varias veces se empeñó en que llevasen a Candy a sus excursiones a Londres y clamó abiertamente contra la injusticia y el mal efecto de aquellos –egoístas arreglos en los que se prescindía de ella. Otras, intentó proporcionar a Elisa las ventajas de su mejor entendimiento y experiencia, .pero siempre fue en vano. Elisa quería hacer su regalada voluntad y nunca lo hizo con más decidida oposición a Lady Elroy que en la cuestión de su encaprichamiento por la señora Clay, apartándose del trato de una hermana tan buena, para entregar su afecto y su confianza a una persona que no debió haber sido para ella más que objeto de una distante cortesía.

Lady Elroy estimaba que la condición de la señora Clay era muy inferior, y que su carácter la convertía en una compañera en extremo peligrosa. De manera que un traslado que alejaba a la señora Clay y ponía alrededor de la señorita Andrew una selección de amistades más adecuadas no podía menos que celebrarse.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

-Permítame observar, Sir William-dijo el señor Shepherd una mañana en Kellynch Hall, dejando el periódico-, que las actuales circunstancias se inclinan a nuestro favor. Esta paz traerá a tierra a todos nuestros ricos oficiales de marina. Todos necesitarán alojamiento. No podía presentársenos mejor ocasión, Sir William, para elegir a unos inquilinos, a unos inquilinos responsables. Se han hecho muchas grandes fortunas durante la guerra. ¡Si tropezáramos con un opulento almirante, Sir William...!

-Sería un hombre muy afortunado ése, Shepherd -replicó Sir William-; esto es todo lo que tengo que decir. Bonito botín sería para él Kellynch Hall; mejor dicho, el mejor de todos los botines. No habrá hecho muchos parecidos, ¿no lo cree usted, Shepherd?

Shepherd sabía que se tenía que reír de la agudeza, y se rió, agregando en seguida:

-Quisiera añadir, Sir William, que en lo que a negocios se refiere, los señores de la Armada son muy tratables. Conozco algo su manera de negociar y no tengo reparos en confesar que son muy liberales, lo que los hace más deseables como inquilinos que cualquier otra clase de gente con quien nos pudiésemos topar. Por lo tanto, Sir William, lo que yo- querría sugerirle es que si algún rumor trasciende su deseo de reserva (cosa que debe ser tenida por posible, pues ya sabemos lo difícil que es preservar los actos e intenciones de una parte del mundo del conocimiento y curiosidad de la otra; la importancia tiene sus inconvenientes, y yo, Juan Shepherd, puedo ocultar cualquier asunto de familia, porque nadie se tomaría la molestia de cuidarse de mí, pero sir William tiene pendientes de él miradas que son muy difíciles de esquivar), yo apostaría, y no me sorprendería nada que a pesar de toda nuestra cautela se llegase a saber la verdad, en cuyo caso querría observar, puesto que sin duda alguna se nos harán proposiciones, que debemos esperarlas de alguno de nuestros enriquecidos jefes de la Armada especialmente digno de ser -atendido, y me permito añadir que en cualquier ocasión podría yo llegar aquí en menos de dos horas y evitarle a usted el trabajo de contestar personalmente.

Sir William sólo meneó la cabeza. Pero poco después se levantó y, paseándose por el cuarto, dijo, sarcástico:

-Me figuro que habrá pocos señores en la Armada que no se maravillen de encontrarse en una casa como ésta.

-Mirarían a su alrededor, sin duda, y bendecirían su buena suerte -dijo la señora Clay, que se hallaba presente y a quien su padre había llevado con él debido a que nada le sentaba mejor para su salud que una visita a Kellynch-.

Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre en creer que un marino sería un inquilino muy deseable. ¡He conocido a muchos de esa profesión, y además de su generosidad, son tan pulcros y esmerados en todo! Esos valiosos cuadros, Sir William, si quiere usted dejarlos, estarán perfectamente seguros. ¡Cuidarían con tanto afán de todo lo que hay dentro y fuera de la casa! Los jardines y florestas se conservarían casi en tan buen estado como están ahora. ¡No tema usted, señorita Elisa, que dejen abandonado su precioso jardín de flores!

-En cuanto a eso -replicó desdeñosamente Sir William-, aun suponiendo que me decidiese a dejar mi casa, no he pensado en nada que se refiera a los privilegios anexos a ella. No estoy dispuesto en favor de ningún inquilino en particular. Claro está que se le permitiría entrar en el parque, lo cual ya es un honor que ni los oficiales de la Armada ni ninguna otra clase de hombre están acostumbrados a disfrutar; pero las restricciones que puedo imponer en el uso de los terrenos de recreo son otra cosa. No me hago a la idea de que alguien se acerque a mis plantíos y aconsejaría a la señorita Elisa que tomase sus precauciones con respecto a su jardín de flores. Me siento muy poco proclive a hacer ninguna concesión extraordinaria a los arrendatarios de Kellynch Hall, se lo aseguro a usted, tanto si son marinos como si son soldados.

Después de una breve pausa, Shepherd se aventuró a decir:

-En todos estos casos hay costumbres establecidas que lo allanan y facilitan todo entre el dueño y el inquilino. Sus intereses, Sir William, están en muy buenas manos. Puede estar usted tranquilo; me cuidaré muy bien de que ningún nuevo habitante goce de más derechos de los que le correspondan en justicia.

Me atrevo a insinuar que Sir William no pone en sus propios asuntos ni la mitad del celo que pone Juan Shepherd.

Al llegar a este punto, Candy terció:

-Creo que los marinos, que tanto han hecho por nosotros, tienen los mismos derechos que cualquier otro hombre a las comodidades y los privilegios que todas las casas pueden proporcionar. Debemos permitirles el bienestar por el que tan duramente han trabajado.

-Muy cierto, en efecto. Lo que dice la señorita Candice es muy cierto -apoyó el señor Shepherd.

-¡Ya lo creo! -agregó su hija.

Entonces sir William cambió de tema, y comenzó a hablar de la temporada de teatro que recién había concluido, todos expresaron sus opiniones libremente hasta que una vez más sir William sorprendió a todos con su comentario:

-Esa profesión tiene su utilidad, pero lamentaría que cualquier amigo mío perteneciese a ella.

-¡Cómo! -exclamaron todos muy sorprendidos.

-Sí, esa carrera me disgusta por dos motivos; tengo dos poderosos argumentos. El primero es que da ocasión a gente de humilde cuna a encumbrarse hasta posiciones indebidas y alcanzar honores que nunca habrían soñado sus padres ni sus abuelos. Y el segundo es que destruye de un modo lamentable la juventud, los actores, tienden a volverse viejos más pronto que cualquier otro hombre. Lo he observado toda mi vida.

Un día de la pasada primavera, en la ciudad, estuve en compañía de dos hombres cuyo ejemplo me impresionó tanto que por eso lo digo: Lord St. Ives, a cuyo padre hemos conocido todos cuando era un simple pastor rural que no tenía ni pan que llevarse a la boca. Tuve que ceder el paso a Lord St. Ives y a un cierto ex actor, Baldwin, el sujeto peor trazado que puedan ustedes imaginar: con la cara de color caoba, tosca y peluda en extremo, surcada de líneas y de arrugas, con nueve pelos grises a un lado de la cabeza y nada más que una mancha de polvos en la coronilla. "¡Por Dios!, ¿quién es ese vejete?", pregunté a un amigo mío que estaba allí cerca (Sir Basil Morley). "¿Cómo que vejete?", exclamó Sir Basil. "Es Baldwin. ¿Qué edad cree usted que tiene?"; yo respondí que sesenta o sesenta y dos años. "Cuarenta", replicó Sir Basil, "cuarenta solamente". Figúrense mi estupor; no olvidaré tan fácilmente a Baldwin. Jamás vi una muestra tan lastimosa de lo que puede hacer el andar viajando y utilizando toda clase de maquillajes y productos para el rostro. Me consta que, en mayor o menor grado, a todos los actores les sucede lo mismo. Siempre andan golpeados, expuestos a todos los climas y a todos los tiempos, hasta que ya no se les puede ni mirar. Es una lástima que no reciban un golpe en la cabeza de una vez antes de llegar a la edad de Baldwin.

-No tanto, Sir William -exclamó la señora Clay-; eso es demasiado severo. Un poco de compasión para esos pobres hombres. No todos hemos nacido para ser hermosos. Es cierto que la constante exposición en un escenario no embellece, y que los actores envejecen antes de tiempo; lo he observado a menudo; pierden en seguida su aspecto juvenil. Pero ¿acaso no sucede lo mismo con muchas otras profesiones, tal vez con la mayoría? Los soldados en servicio activo no acaban mucho mejor; y hasta en las profesiones más tranquilas hay un desgaste y un esfuerzo del pensamiento, cuando no del cuerpo, que raras veces sustraen el aspecto del hombre de los efectos naturales del tiempo. Los afanes del abogado consumido por las preocupaciones de sus pleitos; el médico que se levanta de la cama a cualquier hora y que trabaja, llueva, truene o relampaguee; y hasta el clérigo... - se detuvo un momento para pensar qué podría decir del clérigo- y hasta el clérigo, ya sabe usted, que se ve en la obligación de acudir a viviendas infectas y a exponer su salud y su físico a las injurias de una atmósfera envenenada. En otras palabras, estoy absolutamente convencida de que todas las profesiones son a la vez necesarias y honrosas; sólo los pocos que no necesitan ejercer ninguna pueden vivir de un modo regular, en el campo, disponiendo de su tiempo como se les antoja, haciendo lo que les da la gana y morando en sus propiedades, sin el tormento de tener que ganarse el pan. Como digo, esos pocos son los únicos que pueden gozar de los dones de la salud y del buen ver hasta el máximo. No conozco otro género de hombres que no pierdan algo de su personalidad al dejar atrás la juventud.

Parecía que el señor Shepherd, con su afán de inclinar la voluntad de Sir William hacia un oficial de la Marina, para inquilino, había sido dotado con la facultad de la adivinación, pues la primera solicitud recibida procedió de un tal almirante Stevenson, a quien conociera poco después en las sesiones de la Audiencia de Taunton y que le había mandado avisar por medio de uno de sus corresponsales de Londres. Según las referencias que se apresuró a llevar a Kellynch, el almirante era oriundo de Somersetshire y dueño de una respetable fortuna, y deseando establecerse en tierra, había ido a Taunton para ver algunas de las casas anunciadas, las que no fueron de su agrado. Por casualidad se enteró de que Kellynch Hall iba a ser desalojado -pues ya Shepherd había predicho que los asuntos de Sir William no podrían permanecer en secreto- y, sabiendo que

Shepherd tenía que ver con el propietario, se hizo presentar a él con objeto de requerir datos concretos. En el curso de una grata y prolongada conversación manifestó por el lugar una inclinación todo lo decidida que podía ser en vista de que sólo lo conocía por las descripciones. Por las explícitas noticias de sí mismo que le dio al señor Shepherd, podía tenérsele por hombre digno de la mayor confianza y de ser aceptado como inquilino.

-¿Y quién es ese almirante? -preguntó Sir William en tono de frío recelo.

El señor Shepherd le informó que pertenecía a una familia de caballeros y nombró el lugar de donde eran naturales. Siguió una breve pausa y Candy agregó:

-Es un contralmirante. Estuvo en la batalla de Trafalgar y pasó luego a las Indias Orientales, donde permaneció, según creo, varios años.

-Si es así, doy por descontado -observó Sir William- que tiene la cara anaranjada como las bocamangas y cuellos de mis libreas.

El señor Shepherd se dio prisa en asegurarle que el almirante Stevenson era un hombre sano, cordial y de buena presencia; algo atezado, naturalmente, por los vendavales, pero no demasiado; un perfecto caballero en sus principios y costumbres y nada exigente en lo tocante a las condiciones. Lo único que quería era tener una vivienda cómoda lo antes posible; sabía que tendría que pagarse el gusto y no se le ocultaba que una casa lista y amueblada de aquel modo le costaría una buena suma, por lo que no se extrañaría que Sir William le pidiese más dinero. Preguntó por el propietario y dijo que le gustaría presentarse, desde luego, aunque sin insistir sobre este punto. Agregó que a veces tomaba una escopeta, pero que nunca era para matar. En fin, se trataba de todo un caballero.

El señor Shepherd derrochó elocuencia sobre el particular, señalando todas las circunstancias relativas a la familia del almirante que lo hacían particularmente deseable como inquilino. Era casado pero no tenía hijos; el estado ideal. El señor Shepherd observaba que una casa nunca está bien cuidada sin una señora; no sabía si el mobiliario corría mayor peligro no habiendo señora que habiendo niños. Una señora sin hijos era la mejor garantía imaginable para la conservación de los muebles. En Taunton vio a la señora Stevenson con el almirante, y estuvo presente mientras ellos trataron del asunto.

-Parece una señora muy bien hablada, fina y discreta -siguió diciendo Shepherd-. Hizo más preguntas acerca de la casa, de las condiciones y de los impuestos que el mismo almirante; creo que es más experta que él en los negocios. Y además, Sir William, descubrí que ni ella ni su marido son extraños en esta comarca, pues sabrá usted que ella es hermana de un caballero que vivió pocos años atrás en Monkford. ¡Ay, caramba!, ¿cómo se llamaba? En este momento no puedo recordar su nombre, a pesar de que hace poco lo he oído.

Penélope, querida, ayúdame, ¿recuerdas tú el nombre del señor que vivió en Monkford, el hermano de la señora Stevenson?

Pero la señora Clay hablaba tan animadamente con Elisa, que no oyó la pregunta.

-No tengo idea de a quién puede usted referirse, Shepherd; no recuerdo a ningún caballero residente en Monkford desde los tiempos del viejo gobernador Trent.

-¡Caramba, qué fastidio! A este paso pronto voy a olvidar mi propio nombre.

¡Un nombre con el que estoy tan familiarizado! Conozco al señor como conozco mis propias manos; lo he visto cientos de veces; recuerdo que en una ocasión vino a consultarme acerca de un atropello de que le hizo víctima uno de sus vecinos: un labriego que entró en su huerto saltando por la tapia, para robarle unas manzanas y que fue cogido in fraganti. Luego, contra mi parecer, el hecho fue resuelto por amigables componedores. ¡Qué cosa más rara!

Se hizo una pausa y Candy apuntó:

-¿Se refiere usted al señor Grandchester?

Shepherd se deshizo en alardes de gratitud.

-¡Grandchester! ¡Claro que sí! Al señor Grandchester me estaba refiriendo. Tuvo el curato de Monkford, ¿sabe usted, Sir William?, durante dos o tres años. Vino hacia el año 5, eso es. Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdan ustedes.

-¿Grandchester? ¡Acabáramos! El párroco de Monkford. Me desorientó usted dándole el tratamiento de caballero. Pensé que hablaba usted de algún propietario. Ese señor Grandchester no era nadie, ya recuerdo. Completamente desconocido, sin ninguna relación con la familia de Strafford. No puede uno menos que extrañarse al ver tan vulgarizados muchos de nuestros nombres más ilustres.

Cuando el señor Shepherd se dio cuenta de que este parentesco no impresionaba a Sir William favorablemente, la dejó de lado y volvió con el mayor celo a insistir en las otras circunstancias más convincentes. La edad, el número y la fortuna de los componentes de la familia Stevenson; el alto concepto que tenían de Kellynch Hall y su extremado empeño en arrendarlo; hasta tal punto que no parecía sino que para ellos no había en esta tierra más felicidad que la de llegar a ser inquilinos de Sir William Andrew, lo cual suponía por cierto un gusto extraordinario, que les hacía acreedores a que Sir William les considerase dignos de ello.

El arrendamiento se llevó a efecto. No obstante Sir William miraba con muy malos ojos a cualquier aspirante a habitar en su casa, y que lo habría considerado infinitamente beneficiado permitiéndole alquilarla en condiciones leoninas, se vio forzado a consentir en que el señor Shepherd procediese a cerrar el trato, autorizándolo a visitar al almirante, que aún residía en Taunton, para fijar el día en que verían la casa.

Sir William no era muy listo, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia de las cosas para comprender que difícilmente podía presentársele un inquilino menos objetable en todo lo esencial que el almirante. Su entendimiento no llegaba a más, y su vanidad encontraba cierto halago adicional en la posición del almirante, que era todo lo elevada que se requería, pero no demasiado. "He alquilado mi casa al almirante Stevenson" era una afirmación altisonante; mucho mejor que decir a cualquier señor X. Un señor X (salvo, quizás, una media docena de nombres de la nación) siempre necesita una explicación. La importancia de un almirante se explica por sí misma y, al mismo tiempo, nunca puede mirar a un baronet por encima del hombro. En todo momento Sir Wailliam tendría la preeminencia.

Nada podía hacerse sin que lo supiera Elisa; pero su inclinación a cambiar de lugar iba siendo tan decidida que le encantó el que ya estuviese fijado y resuelto con un inquilino a mano, por lo que se guardó muy bien de pronunciar una sola palabra que pudiese suspender el acuerdo.

Se invistió al señor Shepherd de omnímodos poderes y tan pronto como quedó todo ultimado, Candy, que había escuchado sin perderse palabra, salió de la habitación en busca del alivio del aire fresco, las piernas le temblaban, se sentía mareada y sus mejillas estaban encendidas; y mientras paseaba por su arboleda favorita, en busca de refugio, dijo con un dulce suspiro:

-Unos meses más y quizá él se pasee por aquí…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

En el año de 1806, Alexander Grandchester, clérigo hasta entonces residente en Plymouth fue destinado a la parroquia de Somerset, Alexander tenía dos hermanos menores, Karen y Terruce, ellos eran hijos ilegítimos que Richard duque de Grandchester, había procreado con, Eleonor Baker, quien fuera su amante por más de veinte años, Eleonor había muerto recientementeunos meses antes de que Alexander fuera nombrado párroco de Somerset, Richard Grandchester se había ofrecido a ayudar a los chicos en su manutención, después de todo, ellos llevaban su apellido, sin embargo, el orgullo de Alexander le impidió aceptar cualquier ayuda, por consiguiente, Karen y Terruce fueron a vivir a la casa parroquial de Somerset. Karen no permaneció allí más que medio año, pues en ese tiempo había conocido al que sería su esposo, un joven marino llamado Thomas Stevenson, al que todos llamaban Tom, ellos se casaron al cabo de unos meses y Karen, reacia a apartarse de su marido emprendió el viaje junto con él.

En consecuencia Alexander quedo únicamente a cargo de Terruce, quien empezaba su carrera como actor en una pequeña compañía de actores itinerantes que en aquel entonces tenía veintiún años, en aquel tiempo era un joven muy apuesto, de inteligencia destacada, ingeniosa y brillante. Candy era una muchacha muy bonita, gentil, modesta, delicada y sensible. Con la mitad de los atractivos que poseía cada uno por su lado había bastante para que él no tuviese que esforzarse para- conquistarla y para que ella difícilmente pudiese amar a alguien más. La coincidencia de tan generosas circunstancias había de dar frutos, y ellos se conocieron en una de esas mañanas en las que Candy estaba buscando al párroco, accidentalmente ella lo confundió con Terruce, y este que no desperdició la oportunidad de probar sus dotes actorales, se hizo pasar por su hermano, desde una primera vista, ellos se agradaron mutuamente, poco a poco fueron conociéndose y se enamoraron el uno del otro rápida y profundamente. ¿Cuál de los dos vio más perfecciones en el otro?, ¿cuál de los dos fue más feliz: ella, al escuchar su declaración y sus proposiciones, o él, cuando ella las aceptó?

Siguió un período de felicidad exquisita, aunque muy breve. No tardaron en surgir los sinsabores. Sir William, al enterarse del romance, no dio su consentimiento ni dijo si lo daría alguna vez; pero su negativa quedó de manifiesto por su gran asombro, su frialdad y su declarada indiferencia respecto de los asuntos de su hija. Consideraba aquella unión degradante; y Lady Elroy, a pesar de que su orgullo era más templado y más perdonable, la tuvo también por una verdadera desdicha.

¡Candice White, con todos sus títulos de familia, bella e inteligente, malograrse a los diecinueve años; comprometerse en un noviazgo con el hijo bastardo de un duque, un joven que no tenía para abonarle a nadie más que a sí mismo, sin más esperanzas de alcanzar alguna distinción que la que proporcionan los azares de una carrera de las más inciertas, y sin relaciones que le asegurasen un ulterior encumbramiento! ¡Era un desatino que sólo pensarlo la horrorizaba! ¡Candice White, tan joven, tan inexperta, atarse a un extraño sin posición ni fortuna; mejor dicho, hundirse por su culpa en un estado de extenuante dependencia, angustiosa y devastadora! No debía ser, si la intervención de la amistad y de la autoridad de quien era para ella como una madre y que tenía sus derechos podían evitarlo.

Terruce Grandchester no tenía bienes. Había sido afortunado en su carrera, pero gastó liberalmente lo que con igual liberalidad había recibido y no conservó nada. No obstante, confiaba en ser rico pronto. Lleno de fuego y de vida, sabía que pronto podría tener una buena oportunidady que a poco andar llegaría el tiempo en que podría disponer de cuanto se le antojase. Siempre fue hombre de suerte y sabía que seguiría siéndolo. Esta confianza, poderosa por su mismo entusiasmo y hechicera por el talento con que solía expresarla, a Candy le bastaba; pero Lady Elroy lo veía de otra manera. El temperamento sanguíneo y la atrevida fantasía de Terry operaban en ella de un modo del todo distinto. Le parecía que no hacían más que agravar el mal y añadir a los inconvenientes de Terry el de un carácter peligroso. Era un hombre brillante y testarudo. A Lady Elroy le gustaba muy poco el ingenio, y cualquier cosa que se aproximase a la temeridad le causaba horror. Así, pues, las relaciones de Candy con Terry le parecían reprobables desde todo punto de vista.

Semejante oposición y los sentimientos que provocaba superaban las fuerzas de Candy; con su juventud y su gentileza todavía hubiese podido hacer frente a la malquerencia de su padre; pero la firme opinión y las dulces maneras de Lady Elroy, a la que siempre había querido y obedecido, no podían asediarla siempre en vano. Se convenció de que aquel noviazgo era una cosa disparatada, indiscreta, impropia, que difícilmente podría dar buen resultado y que no convenía. Pero al romper el compromiso no actuó sólo inducida por una egoísta cautela. También lo hizo convencida de que salvaba a Terry de un matrimonio que solo auguraba desgracia para ambos.

Se imaginó que su prudencia y renunciación redundaban sobre todo en beneficio de Terry, y éste fue su mayor consuelo en medio del dolor de aquella ruptura definitiva.

Precisó de todos los consuelos, pues por si su pena fuese poca, tuvo que soportar también la de él, que no se dio por convencido en absoluto y permaneció inflexible, herido en sus sentimientos al obligársele a aquel abandono. A causa de ello se alejó de la comarca.

En pocos meses tuvo lugar el principio y el fin de sus relaciones. Pero Candy no dejó en pocos meses de sufrir. Su amor y sus remordimientos le impidieron por mucho tiempo gozar de los placeres de la juventud, y la temprana pérdida de su frescura y animación le dejaron impresa una huella que no se borraría.

Más de siete años habían pasado ya desde el final de esa pequeña historia de mezquinos intereses. El tiempo había encargado de hacer de aquella pèrdida un asunto llevadero para ambos, pero Ana no había encontrado más lenitivo que el del tiempo.

Ningún cambio de lugar, excepto una visita a Bath poco después de la ruptura, ni ninguna novedad o ampliación en sus relaciones sociales le ayudaron a olvidar. No entró nadie en el círculo de Kellynch que pudiese compararse con Terruce Grandchester tal como ella lo recordaba. Ningún otro cariño, que hubiese sido la única cura en verdad natural, eficaz y suficiente a su edad, fue posible, dadas las exigencias de su buen discernimiento y lo amargado de su gesto, en los estrechos límites de la sociedad que la rodeaba. Al frisar en los veintidós años, conoció a Archivald Cornwall, quien le solicito su aprobación para cortejarla, sin embargo, ella rechazó aquellas propocisiones, y como era natural, Archivald encontró una mejor disposición en otra mujer, que resultó ser Anabelle, su hermana menor. Lady Elroy lamentó que hubiera rehusado, pues Archivald Cornwall era el primogénito de un señor que en propiedades y significación no cedía en la comarca más que a Sir William; y poseía, además, muy buenos aspecto y carácter. Lady Elroy hubiese aspirado a algo más cuando Candy tenía diecinueve años, pero ya a los veintidós le habría encantado verla alejada de un modo tan honorable de la parcialidad e injusticia de su casa paterna, y establecida para siempre a su vera. Pero esta vez Candy no hizo caso de los consejos ajenos. Y aunque Lady Elroy, tan satisfecha como siempre de su propia discreción, nunca pensaba en rectificar el pasado, empezaba ahora a sentir un ansia que rayaba en la desesperación, de que Candy fuese invitada por un hombre hábil e independiente a entrar en un estado para el cual la creía particularmente dotada por su ardiente afectividad y sus inclinaciones hogareñas.

Ni la una ni la otra sabían si sus opiniones respecto al punto fundamental de la existencia de Candy habían cambiado o persistían, porque no volvieron a hablar de aquel asunto; pero Candy, a los veintisiete años, pensaba de muy distinta manera que a los diecinueve. Ni censuraba a Lady Elroy ni se censuraba a sí misma por haberse dejado guiar por ella; pero sentía que si cualquier jovencita en similar situación hubiese acudido a ella en busca de consejo, de seguro no se habría llevado ninguno que le acarrease tan cierta desdicha de momento y tan incierta felicidad futura. Estaba convencida de que a pesar de todas las desventajas y oposiciones de su casa, de todas las zozobras inherentes a la profesión de Terry y de todos los probables temores, dilaciones y disgustos, habría sido mucho más feliz manteniendo su compromiso de lo que lo había sido sacrificándolo. Y eso se podía aplicar, estaba cierta de ello, a la mayor parte de tales solicitaciones y dudas, aunque sin referirse a los actuales resultados de su caso, pues sucedió que podía haberle procurado una prosperidad más pronto de lo que razonablemente se hubiera calculado. Todas las sanguíneas esperanzas de Terry y toda su fe habían quedado justificadas. Parecía que su genio y su ánimo habían previsto y dirigido su próspero camino. Muy poco después de la ruptura, Terry abandonó al grupo itinerante con el que trabajaba, y consiguió empleo en una creciente compañía; y todo lo que dijo que ocurriría ocurrió. Su distinguida actuación le valió un rápido ascenso, y a la sazón, había que añadirle que Richard Grandchester, quién había muerto sin dejar herederos de su matrimonio con Katherine de Bourgh, heredó a los hijos que procreó con Eleonor todas sus tierras y sus títulos. Alexandre, siendo párroco, se reuso a recibir los títulos que le correspondían como primogenito, en cambio, si aceptó parte de la fortuna que le correspondía en beneficio de la comunidad a la que atendía en Playmounth, dode había regresado, poco después de que Terry abandonara Somerset. Con los años, y siendo un hombre de Dios, Alexandre había llegado a perdonar de corazón a sus padres por haberlos arrastrado consigo a la vida tan discrimidada de un hijo ilegitimo, pero Karen, que ahora disfrutaba de una respetable posición, gracias a que su esposo Tom había sido ascendido al rango de Almirante, no aceptó nada de la cuantiosa fortuna, así todo recayó en Terry, que a sus veintinueve años ostentaba una cuantiosa fortuna, además del título de duque de Grandchester, y otros títulos nada despreciables, añadiendo a todo el gran éxito que tuvo en su carrera como actor. Candy sabía todo esto por los periódicos.

Además, Candy guardaba celosamente, cada uno de los artículos y recortes de periódico donde se hablaba de él.

¡Cuán elocuente pudo haber sido Candy-y cuán elocuentes fueron al fin y al cabo sus deseos en favor de un temprano y caluroso afecto y de una gozosa fe en el porvenir contra aquellas exageradas precauciones que parecían insultar el esfuerzo propio y desconfiar de la Providencia! La obligaron a ser prudente en su juventud y con la edad se volvía romántica, obligada consecuencia de un inicio antinatural.

Con todas estas circunstancias, recuerdos y sentimientos, no podía oír decir que la hermana de Terry viviría a lo mejor en Kellynch sin que su antiguo dolor se reavivase. Y fueron necesarios muchos paseos solitarios y muchos suspiros para calmar la agitación que dicha idea le producía. A menudo se dijo que era una insensatez, antes de haber apaciguado sus nervios lo bastante para resistir sin peligro las continuas discusiones acerca de los Stevenson y de sus asuntos. La ayudaron, no obstante, la perfecta indiferencia y la aparente inconsciencia de los tres únicos que estaban al tanto de lo pasado, y que parecían haberlo olvidado por completo. Reconocía que los motivos de Lady Elroy fueron más nobles que los de su padre y su hermana, y justificaba su tranquilidad; y, por lo que pudiese suceder, era preferible que todos hubiesen borrado de sus mentes lo ocurrido. En caso de que los Stevenson arrendasen realmente Kellynch Hall, Candy se alegraba de nuevo con una convicción que siempre le había sido grata: que lo pasado no era conocido más que por tres de sus familiares a los que creía no se les había escapado la más mínima indiscreción, y con la certeza de que entre los de él, sólo el párroco Alexander Grandchester, tuvo alguna información de sus breves relaciones. Ese hermano hacía mucho tiempo que había sido trasladado, y como era un hombre delicado y además soltero, Candy estaba segura de que no habría dicho nada de ello a nadie.

Su hermana, la señora Stevenson, había estado fuera de Inglaterra, acompañando a su marido en unos viajes por el extranjero. Su propia hermana, Anabelle estaba en la escuela al ocurrir los hechos, y el orgullo de unos y la delicadeza de otros nunca permitirían que se supiese nada.

Con estas seguridades, Candy esperaba que su relación con los Stevenson no ocasionara ningún contratiempo.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

La mañana fijada para que el almirante Stevenson y su señora visitasen Kellynch Hall, a Candy le pareció más natural dar su acostumbrado paseo hasta la casa de Lady Elroy y quedarse allí hasta que la visita hubiese concluido. Aunque luego le pareciera igualmente natural lamentar haberse perdido la ocasión de conocerlos.

Esta entrevista de las dos partes resultó muy satisfactoria y con ella se dejó el negocio definitivamente resuelto. Ambas señoras estaban dispuestas de antemano a llegar a un acuerdo y, por lo tanto, ninguna de las dos vio en la otra más que buenos modales. Entre los caballeros hubo tanta cordialidad, buen humor, franqueza, sinceridad y liberalidad por parte del almirante, que Sir William quedó conquistado, aunque las seguridades que Shepherd le había dado de que el almirante lo tenía por un dechado de buena educación, gracias a las referencias que él le había entregado, lo halagaron y lo inclinaron a hacer gala de su mejor y más cortés compostura.

La casa, los terrenos y el mobiliario fueron aprobados; y las condiciones y plazo, cosas y personas, quedaron arreglados. El escribiente del señor Shepherd se sentó a trabajar sin que hubiese ni una mínima diferencia preliminar que modificar en todo lo que "este contrato establece..."

Sir William declaró sin vacilar que el almirante era el marino más apuesto que había visto nunca, y llegó hasta decir que si su propio criado le hubiera ordenado un poco el pelo no se habría avergonzado de que lo viesen con él en cualquier parte. El almirante, con simpática cordialidad, comentó a su esposa, mientras paseaban por el parque:

-Estoy pensando, querida, que a pesar de todo lo que nos contaron en Taunton, nos hemos entendido muy pronto. El baronet no es nada del otro mundo, pero no parece un mal hombre.

Estos cumplidos recíprocos dejan a la vista que ambos hombres habían formado el uno del otro el mismo concepto poco más o menos.

Los Stevenson debían tomar posesión de la casa por San Miguel y Sir William propuso trasladarse a Bath en el curso del mes precedente, de modo que no había tiempo que perder en hacer los preparativos de la mudanza.

Lady elroy, convencida de que no se permitiría a Candy tener ni voz ni voto en la elección de la casa que iban a tomar, sintió mucho verse separada tan pronto de ella e hizo todo lo posible por que se quedase a su lado hasta que fuesen ambas a Bath pasadas las Navidades. Pero unos compromisos, que la retuvieron fuera de Kellynch varias semanas, le impidieron insistir en su invitación todo lo que hubiese querido. Y Candy, aunque temía los posibles calores de septiembre en la blanca y deslumbrante Bath y la apesadumbraba renunciar a la dulce y melancólica influencia de los meses otoñales en el campo, pensó que, bien mirado, no deseaba quedarse. Sería mejor y más prudente, y por lo tanto la haría sufrir menos, irse con los otros.

No obstante ocurrió algo que dio a sus ideas un giro inesperado. Annie, que estaba a menudo algo delicada, siempre ocupada en sus propias lamentaciones, y que tenía la costumbre de acudir a Candy en cuanto le pasaba algo, se hallaba indispuesta. Previendo que no tendría un día bueno en todo el otoño, le rogó, o mejor dicho le exigió, pues a decir verdad no podía llamarse a eso un ruego, que fuese a su quinta de Uppercross para hacerle compañía todo el tiempo que la necesitase en vez de irse a Bath.

-No puedo hacer nada sin Candy -argüía Annie.

Y Elisa replicaba:

-Pues, siendo así, estoy segura de que Candice hará mejor en quedarse, porque en Bath no hace la menor falta.

Ser solicitada como algo útil, aunque sea en una forma impropia, vale más, al fin y al cabo, que ser rechazada como algo inútil. Y Candy, contenta de que la considerasen necesaria y de tener que cumplir algún deber; segura además de que lo cumpliría con alegría en el escenario de su propia y querida comarca, accedió sin dilación a quedarse.

Por lo general, Annie se comportaba de manera cariñosa para con Candy, sin embargo a veces solía comportarse de una manera caprichosa y egoísta.

Esta invitación de Annie allanó todas las dificultades de Lady Elroy; y, por consiguiente, se acordó que Candy no iría a Bath hasta que Lady Elroy la acompañase y que, entretanto, distribuiría su tiempo entre la quinta de Uppercross y la casita de Kellynch.

Hasta aquí todo iba a pedir de boca; pero a Lady Elroy le faltó poco para desmayarse cuando se enteró del disparate que entrañaba una de las partes del plan de Kellynch Hall y que consistía en lo siguiente: la señora Clay sería invitada a ir a Bath con Sir William y Elisa en calidad de importante y valiosa ayuda para esta última en todos los trabajos que les esperaban. Lady Elroy sentía muchísimo que hubiesen recurrido a tal medida; la asombraba, la afligía y la asustaba. Y la afrenta que significaba para Candy el hecho de que la señora Clay fuese tan necesaria mientras ella no servía para nada, era una agravante aún más penosa.

Sin embargo Candy ya estaba acostumbrada a ese género de afrentas; pero sintió la imprudencia de aquella decisión tan agudamente como Lady Elroy. Dotada de una gran capacidad de serena observación y con un conocimiento tan profundo del carácter de su padre, que a veces hubiera preferido no tener, se daba cuenta de que era más que probable que aquella intimidad entre él y la señora Clay tuviese serias consecuencias para su familia. No podía creer que a su padre se le ocurriese por el momento nada semejante. La señora Clay era pecosa, tenía un diente salido y las muñecas gruesas, cosas que Sir William criticaba severa y constantemente cuando ella no estaba presente; pero era joven y muy bien parecida en conjunto, y su sagacidad y asiduas y agradables maneras le daban un atractivo muchísimo más peligroso que el que pudiese tener una persona meramente agraciada. Candy estaba tan impresionada por el grado de aquel peligro, que creyó indispensable tratar de hacérselo ver a su hermana. No esperaba grandes resultados, pero pensaba que Elisa, quien, si la catástrofe se producía, sería más digna de compasión que ella, no podría reprocharle en modo alguno el no haberla puesto sobre aviso.

Le habló, pero, al parecer, lo único que logró fue ofenderla. Elisa no pudo comprender cómo le había pasado por la mente tan absurda sospecha, y le contestó, indignada, que cada cual sabe muy bien cuál es el lugar que ocupa.

-La señora Clay -dijo acaloradamente- nunca olvida quién es; y como yo estoy mucho mejor enterada de sus sentimientos que tú, puedo asegurarte que sus ideas sobre el matrimonio son discretas, y que reprueba la desigualdad de condición y de rango con más energía que muchas otras personas. En cuanto a papá, no puedo admitir, en verdad, que él, que ha permanecido viudo tanto tiempo en atención a nosotras, tenga que pasar ahora por esta sospecha. Si la señora Clay fuese una mujer muy hermosa, te concedo que no estaría bien que anduviese demasiado conmigo; no porque haya nada en el mundo, estoy segura, que indujese a papá a hacer un matrimonio degradante, sino porque eso podría hacerlo desgraciado. ¡Pero la pobre señora Clay, que, con todos sus méritos, nunca ha sido ni pasablemente bonita! Creo en verdad que la pobre señora Clay puede estar aquí bien a salvo. ¡Cualquiera diría que nunca has oído hablar a papá de sus defectos, y lo has oído cincuenta veces!, ¡con aquel diente y aquellas pecas! A mí las pecas no me disgustan tanto como a él; conocí a una persona que tenía la cara no del todo desfigurada por unas cuantas, pero papá las detesta. Ya debes haberle oído comentar las pecas de la señora Clay.

-Rara vez se encuentra un defecto personal -repuso Candy- que la simpatía no nos haga olvidar poco a poco.

-Pues yo no pienso lo mismo -replicó Elisa vivamente-. La simpatía puede sobreponerse a unos rasgos hermosos, pero nunca puede cambiar los vulgares.

Sea como sea, y ya que estoy más enterada de este asunto que nadie, puedes ahorrarte tus advertencias.

Candy había cumplido con su deber y se alegraba de ello, sin desesperar del todo de su eficacia. Elisa se sintió molesta con la sospecha, pero en lo sucesivo estaría más atenta.

El último servicio de la carroza de cuatro caballos fue conducir a Sir William, Elisa y a la señora Clay a Bath. Los viajeros partieron animadísimos.

Sir William dispensó condescendientes saludos a los afligidos arrendatarios y labriegos, a quienes se había avisado para que fuesen a despedirlo. Y Candy se encaminó con una especie de tranquilidad desolada a la casita donde iba a pasar su primera semana.

Su amiga no estaba de mejor humor que ella. Lady Elroy sentía con gran intensidad el trasplante de la familia. Su respetabilidad le era tan cara como la suya propia, y su cotidiano intercambio con los Andrew se le había hecho indispensable con la costumbre. La entristecía verlos abandonar aquellas tierras y más aún pensar que iban a dar a otras manos. Para huir de la soledad y de la melancolía de aquel lugar tan cambiado y no presenciar la llegada del almirante y de su mujer, determinó ausentarse de su casa e ir a buscar a Candy a Uppercross. Acordaron las dos que partirían de allí, y Candy se instaló en la quinta que sería la primera etapa del viaje de Lady Elroy.

Uppercross era un pueblo relativamente pequeño que pocos años antes aún conservaba -todo el viejo estilo inglés.

Candy había estado allí varias veces. Conocía los caminos de Uppercross tan bien como los de Kellynch. Las dos familias estaban juntas tan constantemente y tenían tal costumbre de entrar y salir de una y otra casa a todas horas, que se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a Annie sola. Estar sola y sentirse enferma y malhumorada eran casi la misma cosa para ella. Aunque de mejor condición que su hermana mayor, Annie no tenía ni el entendimiento ni el buen carácter de Candy. Mientras se encontraba bien y se sentía feliz y agasajada, estaba de muy buen talante y animadísima; pero cualquier indisposición la hundía por completo; no tenía recursos para la soledad; y habiendo heredado una parte considerable de la presunción de los Andrew, estaba muy dispuesta a añadir a sus otras congojas la de creerse abandonada y maltratada. Físicamente era inferior a sus dos hermanas, e incluso cuando estaba en lo mejor de su edad no llegó a ser más que regularcilla. Estaba tendida en el desvencijado sofá del amable saloncillo cuyo mobiliario elegante en un tiempo había ido desluciéndose bajo la acción de cuatro veranos y dos niños. Cuando vio aparecer a Candy la recibió, diciéndole:

¡Vamos! ¡Por fin llegaste! Ya empezaba a creer que no te volvería a ver. Estoy tan enferma que apenas puedo hablar. ¡No he visto a nadie en toda la mañana!

-Siento que no te encuentres bien -repuso Candy-. ¡Pero si el jueves me mandaste decir que estabas como una rosa!

-Sí, saqué fuerzas de flaqueza, como hago siempre. Pero no me sentía bien ni mucho menos, y creo que nunca en mi vida he estado tan mal como esta mañana. No estoy en situación de que se me deje sola. Suponte que me diese algo horrible de repente y que no fuese capaz ni de tirar de la campanilla. Lady Elroy no debe salir de su casa. Me parece que en todo el verano ha venido tres veces a esta casa.

Candy preguntó luego a Annie por su marido.

-¡Ah! Archie se fue de caza. No lo he visto desde las siete. Se ha querido marchar, a pesar de que le dije lo enferma que estaba. Respondió que no estaría mucho fuera, pero todavía no ha regresado y ya es casi la una. Es lo que te decía, no he visto un alma en toda esta larguísima mañana.

-¿No has estado con tus niños?

-Sí, mientras he podido soportar su bullicio; pero son tan traviesos que me hacen más mal que bien. Carlitos no obedece en nada y Walter crece igual de malo.

-Bueno; ahora te pondrás mejor -replicó Candy jovialmente-. Ya sabes que siempre te curo en cuanto llego. ¿Cómo están tus vecinos de la Casa Grande?

-No puedo decirte nada de ellos. Hoy no he visto más que al señor Cornwall, que se ha detenido un momento y me ha hablado por la ventana, pero sin bajar del caballo. Por mucho que les dije lo mal que estaba, ninguno de ellos se me acercó. Me figuro que habrá sido porque a las señoritas Cornwall no les venía de paso y nunca se salen de su camino.

-Tal vez los veas antes de que pase la mañana. Es temprano todavía. -

-Ni falta que me hacen, puedes estar segura. Encuentro que charlan y ríen demasiado. ¡Ay, Candy, qué mal estoy! ¿Cómo no viniste el jueves?

-Querida Annie, acuérdate de que me mandaste decir que estabas bien. Me escribiste con la mayor alegría diciéndome que te hallabas perfectamente y que no me diera prisa en venir. Por ello quise quedarme hasta el final con Lady Elroy; y además del cariño que le tengo, estuve tan ocupada, y he tenido tanto que hacer que de ninguna manera hubiese podido salir antes de Kellynch.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que tuviste que hacer?

-Muchísimas cosas, te lo aseguro. Más de las que puedo recordar en este momento, pero voy a decirte algunas. Hice un duplicado del catálogo de libros y cuadros de mi padre. Estuve varias veces en el jardín con Mackenzie, tratando de entender y dándole a entender a él cuáles eran las plantas de Elisa que debían apartarse para Lady Elroy. Tuve que arreglar muchas pequeñas cosas mías: libros y música que separar; y tuve que rehacer todos mis baúles, debido a que no supe a tiempo lo que se había decidido acerca de los acarreos. Y tuve que hacer una cosa, más fatigosa aún: ir a casi todas las casas de la parroquia en visita de despedida, pues así me lo encargaron. Todas estas cosas llevan mucho tiempo.

-¡Sin duda!

Y después de una pausa:

-Pero no me has preguntado nada de nuestra cena de ayer en casa de los Poole.

-¿Conque fuiste? No te pregunté nada porque me figuré que habías tenido que renunciar a la invitación.

-Claro que fui. Ayer me encontraba muy bien; no he sentido nada hasta esta mañana. Habría parecido muy raro si no hubiese ido.

-Me alegro de que estuvieses lo bastante bien y supongo que pasaste un rato muy agradable.

-Nada del otro mundo. Siempre se sabe de antemano lo que va a ser una cena

y a quiénes vas a encontrar allí. ¡Y es tan incómodo no tener coche propio! Los señores Cornwall me llevaron en el suyo y anduvimos como sardinas en lata ¡Son tan corpulentos y ocupan tanto espacio! El señor Cornwall siempre se sienta delante. Yo iba aplastada en el asiento trasero entre Susana y Patricia. No me extrañaría que toda mi enfermedad de hoy se debiera a eso.

Con un poco más de perseverante paciencia y de forzada jovialidad consiguió Candy que Annie se restableciese prontamente. Al poco rato ya pudo incorporarse en el sofá y empezó a acariciar la esperanza de poder dejarlo para la hora de la comida. Luego olvidó su postración y se fue al otro extremo del salón para arreglar un ramo de flores. Se comió unos fiambres y se sintió tan aliviada que propuso ir a dar un paseo.

-¿Adónde iremos? -preguntó en cuanto estuvieron listas-. Me imagino que no querrás ir a visitar a los de la Casa Grande antes de que ellos hayan venido a verte.

-No tengo ningún inconveniente -replicó Candy-. Nunca se me ocurriría reparar en esas formalidades con gente como los señores y las señoritas Cornwall, a los que tanto conozco.

-Sí, pero son ellos los que deben visitarte a ti primero. Deben saber cómo han de tratarte por ser mi hermana. Sin embargo, podemos ir muy bien y sentarnos con ellos un ratito, y cuando ya estemos satisfechas de la visita, nos distraemos con el paseíto de vuelta.

Candy siempre había considerado esa clase de trato como una gran imprudencia, pero desistido de oponerse porque creía que a pesar de que las dos familias se inferían mutuamente continuas ofensas, no podían estar la una sin la otra. Se dirigieron por tanto a la Casa Grande y estuvieron una buena media hora en el cuadrado gabinete decorado a la antigua usanza, con su pequeña alfombra y su lustroso suelo, al que las actuales hijas de la casa fueron dando gradualmente su aire peculiar de confusión, con un gran piano, un arpa, floreros y mesitas a diestra y siniestra. ¡Ah, si los originales de los retratos colgados contra el arrimadero, si los caballeros vestidos de pardo terciopelo y las damas envueltas en rasos azules hubiesen visto lo que pasaba y hubiesen tenido conciencia de aquel atentado contra el orden y la pulcritud! Aquellos mismos retratos parecían estar contemplando boquiabiertos todo a su alrededor.

Los Cornwall, al igual que su casa, estaban en un estado de mudanza que tal vez era para bien. El padre y la madre se ajustaban a la vieja tradición inglesa, y la gente joven, a la nueva. El señor y la señora Cornwall eran de muy buena pasta, amistosos y hospitalarios, no muy educados y nada elegantes. Las ideas y modales de sus hijos eran más modernos. Era una familia numerosa, pero los dos únicos hijos crecidos, excepto Carlos, eran Patricia y Susana, jóvenes de diecinueve y veinte años, que tenían de una escuela de Exeter todo el acostumbrado bagaje de talentos, y que ahora se dedicaban, como miles de otras señoritas, a vivir a la moda, felices y contentas. Sus trajes tenían todas las gracias, sus caras eran más bien bonitas, su humor excelente y sus modales, desenvueltos y agradables; eran muy consideradas en su casa y mimadas fuera de ella. Candy siempre las había mirado como a unas de las más dichosas criaturas que había conocido; no obstante, por esa grata sensación de superioridad que solemos experimentar y que nos salva de desear cualquier posible cambio, no habría trocado su más fina y cultivada inteligencia por todos los placeres de Susana y Patricia; lo único que les envidiaba era aquella apariencia de buena armonía y de mutuo acuerdo y aquel afecto alegre y recíproco que ella había conocido tan poco con sus dos hermanas.

Las recibieron con gran cordialidad. Nada parecía mal en el seno de la familia de la Casa Grande; toda ella -como Candy sabía muy bien- era completamente irreprochable. La media hora transcurrió agradablemente, y Candy no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando al marcharse Annie invitó a las dos señoritas a que las acompañaran en su paseo.

En general, Candy se llevaba bastante bien con las Cornwall, sin embargo, sentía una inclinación superior hacia Patricia, pues en ocasiones Susana mostraba un carácter voluble, muy parecido al de Elisa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Candy no necesitaba visitar Uppercross para saber que, cuando se traslada de un lugar a otro, aunque no sea más que a tres millas de distancia, la gente suele cambiar de conversaciones, de opiniones y de ideas. Había estado allí antes y siempre lo había notado, y hubiese querido que los otros Andrew tuviesen ocasión de ver cuán desconocidos y desconsiderados eran en Uppercross los asuntos que en Kellynch Hall se trataban con tanto interés y general aspaviento. Pese a esta experiencia creía que iba a tener que pasar por una nueva y necesaria lección en el arte de aprender lo poca cosa que somos fuera de nuestro propio círculo. Candy llegó totalmente embargada por los acontecimientos que habían tenido en vilo durante varias semanas las dos casas de Kellynch, y esperó encontrar más curiosidad y simpatía de las que hubo en las observaciones separadas pero similares que le hicieron el señor y la señora Cornwall.

¿Conque Sir William y su hermana se han marchado, señorita Candice? ¿Y en qué parte de Bath cree usted que van a radicarse?

Y esto sin prestar mucha atención a la respuesta. En cuanto a las dos muchachas, agregaron solamente:

-Me parece que este invierno iremos a Bath; pero acuérdate, papá, de que si vamos, tendremos que vivir en un buen lugar. ¡No nos vengas con tus Plazas de la Reina!

Y Annie, ansiosa, comentó:

-¡Caramba, pues sí que voy a lucirme mientras todos ustedes se van a divertir a Bath!

Candy determinó precaverse de allí en más contra semejantes desilusiones y pensó con intensa gratitud que era un don extraordinario gozar de una amistad tan sincera y afectuosa como la de Lady Elroy.

Los señores Cornwall tenían sus propios afanes; vivían acaparados por sus caballos, sus perros y sus periódicos, y las mujeres estaban pendientes de todos los demás asuntos del hogar, de sus vecinos, de sus trajes, de sus bailes y de su música. Candy encontraba muy razonable que cada pequeña comunidad social dictase su propio régimen, y esperara convertirse en poco tiempo en un miembro digno de la comunidad a que había sido trasplantada. Con la perspectiva de pasar dos meses por lo menos en Uppercross, se esforzaba por dar a su imaginación, memoria e ideas un giro lo más uppercrossiano posible.

Esos dos meses no la espantaban. Annie no era tan hostil ni tan despegada ni tan inaccesible a la influencia de sus hermanas como Elisa. Y ninguno de los otros moradores de la quinta se mostraba reacio al buen acuerdo. Candy había estado siempre en los mejores términos con su cuñado, y los niños, que la querían y la respetaban mucho más que a su madre, eran para ella un objeto de interés, de distracción y de sana actividad.

Archivald era muy fino y simpático; su juicio y su carácter eran sin duda alguna superiores a los de su mujer; pero no era capaz, ni por su conversación ni por su encanto, de hacer del pasado que lo unía a Candy un recuerdo peligroso.

Sin embargo, Candy pensaba lo mismo que Lady Elroy, que era una lástima que Archie no hubiese hecho un matrimonio más afortunado, y que una mujer más sensata que Annie habría podido sacar mejor partido de su carácter, dando a sus costumbres y ambiciones mayor utilidad, razón y elegancia. A la sazón, Archie no se interesaba más que por los deportes, y fuera de ellos desperdiciaba el tiempo sin beneficiarse de las enseñanzas de los libros ni de nada. Gozaba de un humor a toda prueba y nunca parecía afectarse demasiado por el tedio frecuente de su esposa, soportando a veces sus desatinos. Muy a menudo tenían pequeñas disputas (riñas en las que Candy tenía que participar más de lo que hubiese querido, pues ambas partes reclamaban su arbitraje), pero en general podían pasar por una pareja feliz. Siempre estaban de acuerdo en lo tocante a su necesidad de disponer de más dinero y tenían una fuerte tendencia a esperar un buen regalo del padre de él. Pero tanto en esto como en todo lo demás, Archie quedaba siempre mejor que Annie, pues mientras ésta consideraba un terrible agravio que tal regalo no llegase, Archie defendía a su padre, diciendo que tenía muchas otras cosas en que emplear su dinero y el derecho a gastárselo como le diera la gana.

En cuanto a la crianza de sus hijos, las teorías de Archie eran mucho mejores que las de su mujer y su práctica no era mala.

-Podría educarlos muy bien si Annie no se metiese -solía decir a Candy. Y ésta lo creía firmemente.

Pero luego tenía que escuchar los reproches de Annie:

-Archie malcría a los chicos de tal modo que me es imposible hacerles obedecer.

Y nunca sentía la menor tentación de decirle: "Es cierto".

Una de las circunstancias menos agradables de su residencia en Uppercross era que todos la trataban con demasiada confianza y que estaba demasiado al tanto de las ofensas de cada casa. Como sabían que tenía alguna influencia sobre su hermana, una y otra vez acudían a ella o por lo menos le insinuaban que interviniese hasta más allá de lo que estaba en sus manos.

-Me gustaría que convencieras a Annie de que no esté siempre imaginándose enferma -le decía Archie, y Annie, en tono compungido, exclamaba:

-Archie, aunque me viese muriéndome, no creería que estoy enferma. Estoy segura, Candy, de que si tú quisieras podrías convencerlo de que estoy en verdad muy enferma, mucho peor de lo que parece.

Luego Annie declaraba:

-Me disgusta terriblemente mandar a los chicos a la Casa Grande, a pesar de que su abuela los reclama constantemente, porque los subleva y los mima demasiado además de darles una porción de porquerías y dulces, con lo cual no hay día que no vuelvan a casa enfermos o cargantes hasta que se acuestan.

Y la señora Cornwall aprovechaba la primera oportunidad de estar a solas con Candy para decirle:

-¡Ay, señorita Candy! ¡Ojalá mi nuera aprendiese un poco de su manera de tratar a los niños! ¡Son tan diferentes con usted esas criaturas! Porque no sabe usted cuán malcriados están. Es una lástima que no pueda usted convencer a su hermana de que los eduque mejor. Son los chicos más guapos y sanos que he visto nunca; pobrecillos míos, la pasión no me ciega; pero la mujer de Archivald no tiene idea cómo debe educarlos. ¡Virgen santa! ¡A veces se ponen insufribles! Le aseguro, señorita, que me quitan el gusto de verlos en casa tan a menudo como quisiera. Sospecho que la mujer de Archie está un poco resentida porque no los invito a venir con más frecuencia; pero ¿usted sabe lo molesto que es estar con chiquillos cuando hay que bregar con ellos a cada momento diciéndoles: "No hagas eso, no hagas aquello"? Y si una quiere estar un poco tranquila, no tiene otro recurso que darles más pasteles de los que les convienen.

Además, Annie le comunicó lo siguiente:

-La señora Cornwall cree que sus criadas son tan formales que sería un crimen abrirle los ojos; pero estoy segura, sin exageración, de que tanto su primera doncella como su lavandera, en vez de dedicarse a sus tareas, se pasan todo el santo día correteando por el pueblo. Me las encuentro adondequiera que voy, y puedo decir que nunca entro dos veces en el cuarto de mis chicos sin ver allí a una o a la otra. Si Jemima no fuese la persona más segura y más seria del mundo, eso sería suficiente para echarla a perder, pues me ha dicho que las otras la están siempre incitando a que se vaya de paseo con ellas.

Por su parte, la señora Cornwall decía:

-Me he prometido no meterme nunca en los asuntos de mi nuera, porque ya sé que no serviría de nada; pero debo decirle, señorita Candy, ya que usted puede poner las cosas en su lugar, que no tengo en buen concepto al ama de Candy.

He oído contar de ella unas historias muy extrañas y decir que es una trotacalles. Por lo que sé yo misma puedo decir que es una pícara de tomo y lomo capaz de estropear a cualquier sirvienta que se le acerque. Ya sé que la mujer de Archie responde enteramente de ella, pero yo me limito a avisarle para que pueda vigilarla y para que si ve usted algo que le llame la atención no tenga reparo en explicar lo que sucede.

Otras veces Annie se quejaba de que la señora Cornwall se las ingeniaba para no darle a ella la precedencia que se le debía cuando comían en la Casa Grande con otras familias, y no veía por qué razón se la tenía tan en menos en aquella casa para privarla del lugar que legítimamente le correspondía. Y un día, mientras Candy paseaba a solas con las hermanas cornwall, Paty, después de haber estado hablando del rango, de la gente de alto rango y de la manía del rango, dijo:

-No tengo reparo en observarle lo estúpidas que se ponen ciertas personas con la cuestión de su lugar, porque todos sabemos lo poco que le importan a usted esas cosas; pero me gustaría que alguien le hiciese ver a Annie cuánto mejor sería que se dejase de esas terquedades y especialmente que no anduviese siempre adelantándose para quitarle el sitio a mamá. Nadie duda de sus derechos a la precedencia por encima de mamá, pero sería más discreto que no estuviese siempre insistiendo en eso. No es que a mamá la preocupe en lo más mínimo, pero sé que muchas personas se lo han criticado. ¿Cómo podía Candy arreglar esas diferencias? Lo más que podía hacer era escuchar con paciencia, suavizar las asperezas y excusar a los unos delante de los otros; sugerir a todos la tolerancia necesaria en tan estrecha vecindad y hacer que sus consejos fuesen lo bastante amplios para que alcanzasen a aprovechar a su hermana.

En otros aspectos, su visita empezó y continuó sin tropiezos. Su estado de ánimo mejoró con sólo haberse alejado tres millas de Kellynch y con el cambio de lugar y de ocupaciones. Las indisposiciones de Annie disminuyeron al tener una compañía permanente; y las cotidianas relaciones con la otra familia, como no tenían que interrumpir en la quinta ningún afecto, confianza o cuidado superior, eran más bien una ventaja. Dicha comunicación era lo más frecuente posible; todas las mañanas se veían y era raro que pasaran una tarde separados; Candy creía que ya no se habrían hallado sin ver las respetables humanidades del señor y de la señora Cornwall en los sitios acostumbrados, o sin la charla, la risa y los cantos de sus hijas.

Candy tocaba el piano mucho mejor que una u otra de las señoritas Cornwall; pero como no tenía voz ni conocimiento del arpa, ni padres embelesados sentados delante de ella, nadie reparaba en su habilidad más que por cortesía o porque permitía descansar a los demás ejecutantes, lo que a ella no le pasaba inadvertido. Sabía que cuando tocaba a nadie daba gusto más que a sí misma; pero esto no le era nuevo, exceptuando un corto período de su vida; nunca, desde la edad de catorce años, en que perdió a su madre, había conocido la dicha de ser escuchada o alentada por una justa apreciación de verdadero gusto. En la música se había tenido que acostumbrar a sentirse sola en el mundo; y el ciego entusiasmo del señor y de la señora Cornwall por los talentos de sus hijas, con su total indiferencia hacia los de cualquier otra persona, le daba mucho más placer por la ternura que significaba, que mortificación por sí misma.

Las tertulias de la Casa Grande se engrosaban a veces con la concurrencia de otras personas. La vecindad no era muy extensa, pero todo el mundo acudía a casa de los Cornwall, y tenían más banquetes, más huéspedes y más visitantes ocasionales o invitados que ninguna otra familia. Eran los más populares.

Las muchachas morían por bailar, y las tardes finalizaban muchas veces con un pequeño baile improvisado. Había una familia de primos cerca de Uppercross, de posición menos desahogada, que tenía en casa de los Cornwall su centro de diversiones; llegaban a cualquier hora y tocaban, bailaban o hacían lo que se presentase. Candy, que prefería el oficio de pianista a cualquier otro más activo, tocaba las contradanzas a las horas de las reuniones; sólo por esta amabilidad, los señores Cornwall apreciaban sus dotes musicales, y a menudo le dirigían estos cumplidos:

-¡Muy bien tocado, señorita Candy! ¡Muy bien tocado por cierto! ¡Bendito sea Dios, cómo vuelan esos deditos!

Así transcurrieron las tres primeras semanas. Llegó el día de san Miguel y el corazón de Candy se apresuró otra vez por Kellynch. Su hogar estaba en manos de extraños; aquellas preciosas habitaciones con todo lo que contenían, aquellas arboledas y aquellas perspectivas empezaban a pertenecer a otros ojos y a otros cuerpos... El 29 de septiembre no pudo pensar en nada más, y por la tarde recibió una grata emoción cuando Annie, al detenerse en el día del mes en que estaban, exclamó:

-¡Querida!, ¿no es hoy el día en que los Stevenson van a instalarse en Kellynch? Me alegra no haberlo pensado antes. ¡Cómo me habría entristecido!

Los Stevenson tomaron posesión de la casa con un aparato completamente naval, y hubo que ir a visitarlos. Annie deploró verse obligada a aquello. Nadie podía imaginarse el sufrimiento que eso le causaba. Lo diferiría todo lo posible. Pero no estuvo tranquila hasta que hubo convencido a Archie de que la llevase cuanto antes, y cuando volvió estaba en un estado de agradable excitación y de alborotadas fantasías. Candy se congratuló sinceramente de no haber ido con ellos. Sin embargo, deseaba ver a los Stevenson y le encantó estar en casa cuando ellos devolvieron la visita. Cuando llegaron, el señor de la casa no estaba, pero las dos hermanas se encontraban juntas. Sucedió entonces que Karen se apoderó de Candy, mientras el almirante se sentaba junto a Annie, deleitándola con sus chistosos comentarios acerca de sus chiquillos. Y Candy pudo dedicarse a buscar un parecido que, si no halló en las facciones, reconoció en su voz y en su modo de sentir y de expresarse.

Karen era más bonita de lo que Candy hubiese esperado de una persona que ha pasado mucho tiempo expuesta a las inclemencias del clima, era alta, delgada y poseía una melena rizada y castaña que le hacían recordar a Candy la de otra persona. Sus modales eran francos, desenvueltos y decididos como los de una persona que confía en sí misma y que no duda de lo que tiene que hacer, sin que eso significase ni asomo de rudeza ni ninguna falta de buen carácter. Candy le agradeció sus sentimientos de gran consideración hacia ella, en todo lo que le dijo de Kellynch; estuvo muy complacida y más porque se tranquilizó pasado el primer medio minuto, en el mismo instante de la presentación, al ver que la Karen no daba ninguna- muestra de estar en antecedentes o de tener sospechas de algo que torciese para nada sus intenciones. Estuvo del todo descansada sobre el particular y por lo mismo llena de fuerza y de valor, hasta que en un momento se heló al oír que decía:

-¿De modo que fue usted y no su hermana a quien tuvo el gusto de conocer mi hermano cuando estuvo aquí?

Candy estaba segura de que ya había pasado la edad del rubor, pero no la edad de la emoción, a juzgar por lo ocurrido.

-Puede que no haya usted oído decir que se casó -agregó Karen.

Candy pudo contestar entonces como era debido; cuando las siguientes palabras de Karen aclararon que Karen se refería a su hermano Alexander y no a Terry, se alegró de no haber dicho nada que no pudiese aplicarse a ambos hermanos.

Al momento comprendió cuán razonable era que Karen pensara y hablara de Alexander y no de Terry, y avergonzada de su error preguntó con el debido interés cómo le iba a su antiguo vecino en su nuevo estado.

El resto de la conversación fue ya tranquilísima; hasta el momento de levantarse, en que oyó que el almirante decía a Annie:

-Pronto va a llegar un hermano de mi amada esposa a pasar una temporada de nosotros. Creo que usted ya lo conoce de nombre.

Lo interrumpió en seco el vehemente ataque de los chiquillos, que se prendieron de él como de un antiguo amigo y declararon que no se iba a marchar. El les propuso llevárselos metidos en sus bolsillos, con lo cual aumentó el alboroto y ya no hubo lugar para que el almirante acabase o se acordara de lo que había empezado a decir. Candy pudo, pues, persuadirse, en lo que cabía, de que se trataba aún del hermano en cuestión. No logró, sin embargo, llegar a tal grado de certidumbre que no estuviese ansiosa por saber si los Stevenson habían dicho algo más sobre el particular en la otra casa en donde habían estado antes.

La gente de la Casa Grande iba a pasar la tarde aquel día a la quinta, y como ya estaba la estación muy avanzada para que semejantes visitas pudiesen hacerse a pie, aguzaban el oído para percibir el ruido del coche, cuando Susana entró en la habitación. La primera y negra idea que se les ocurrió fue que venía a decir que no irían, y que tendrían que pasarse la tarde solas. Annie estaba a punto de sentirse ofendida, cuando Susana restableció la calma anunciando que se había adelantado ella a pie con objeto de dejar espacio en el coche para el arpa que transportaban.

-Y además -agrego- voy a explicarles la causa de todo esto. He venido para advertirles que mamá y papá están esta tarde muy deprimidos; mamá especialmente. No hace más que pensar en el pobre Ricardo. Y acordamos que sería mejor tocar el arpa, pues parece que la divierte más que el piano. Y voy a decirles por qué está tan desanimada. Cuando vinieron los Stevenson esta mañana (luego estuvieron aquí, ¿verdad?), dijeron que su hermano, el duque de Grandchester, está en Plymouth pasando unos días con su hermano que recién se ha casado, y que vendrá a verlos de un momento a otro. Lo peor de todo es que a mamá se le ocurrió, cuando los Stevenson se hubieron ido, que el pobre Ricardo estuvo al servicio de un tal Grandchester por algún tiempo, antes de aquel trágico accidente en el que murió. Se puso a revisar sus cartas y sus cosas y confirmó su sospecha; está absolutamente segura que ése es el hombre de que se trata y no cesa de pensar en él y en el pobre Ricardo. Tenemos que estar lo más alegres posible para distraerla de esos negros pensamientos.

Las verdaderas circunstancias de este patético episodio de una historia de familia era que los Cornwall tuvieron la mala fortuna de echar al mundo un hijo cargante e inútil y la buena suerte de perderlo antes de que llegase a los veinte años; él había estado trabajando como marino, pero no tuvo éxito, sucedió pues que en una visita que Terry hacía a su hermana, conoció por casualidad al muchacho y lo tomó para que estuviera a su servicio.

Dos años más tarde, murió asesinado en circunstancias inciertas.

Aunque sus hermanas hacían por él todo lo que estaba a su alcance, llamándolo ahora "pobre Ricardo", en realidad nunca había sido más que el muy mentecato, desnaturalizado e inaprovechable Ricardito Cornwall, que nunca, ni vivo ni muerto, hizo nada que le hiciese digno de más título que aquel diminutivo en su nombre.

-Al parecer, mamá está pensando en invitar a Uppercross a Terrence Grandchester, dijo Paty, sin ninguna emoción en su voz…

Sin embargo, para Candy, aquella noticia cayó como una bomba que devasto su tranquilidad una vez más, ella había huido a Uppercross, para evitar un posible reencuentro, y ahora parecía inevitable.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

Terruce Grandchester había decidido pasar una temporada en Plymouth con Alexander, para conocer a su esposa, llevaba apenas dos días allí, cuando se enteró de que Karen había desembarcado recientemente y que estaba buscando una casa en Somerset para pasarse una larga temporada allí.

Rápidamente se apresuró a ofrecerle ir a vivir con él, Karen le agradeció su ofrecimiento, pues sabía que él lo hacía de todo corazón, pero ella no quería poner un pie en las propiedades que habían sido de su padre, quizá algún día lo haría en consideración a Terry, pero mientras tanto, trataría de evitarlo, así pues le informó a Terry que Tom estaba en negociaciones con un tal Sir William para ocupar Kellynch Hall y que las negociaciones estaban ya muy avanzadas, y que probablemente el trato se cerraría a la brevedad.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Terry cuando escuchó mencionar aquella propiedad, pues sus pensamientos inmediatamente volaron hacia una muchacha de ojos verdes…

Sentimientos que creyó olvidados se apoderaron de él, durante ocho largos años había tratado con todas sus fuerzas olvidarse de ella y de todo lo que representaba, se había sumergido en sus nuevas responsabilidades y de vez en cuando se había visto involucrado en alguna fugaz aventura con alguna mujer, pero en el fondo sabía que nada de esto era útil. Se escondía tras una máscara de orgullo y arrogancia para impedir que alguien más se acercara demasiado.

Al recibir la nota de Karen, Terry supo que más temprano que tarde, tendría que ir a Somerset a visitar a Karen, pues ella no le perdonaría que no lo hiciera, sin embargo, deliberadamente estaba tratando de prolongar su estancia en Plymouth.

A los pocos días se supo que duque de Grandchester había arribado a Kellynch. El señor Cornwall fue a visitarlo y volvió haciendo de él los más encendidos elogios y diciendo que lo había invitado a ir con los Stevenson a cenar a Uppercross a fines de la siguiente semana.

Terry había sentido un gran alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que los anteriores habitantes de la casa, no estaban cerca, ya era suficiente con que todo a su alrededor le hiciera notar que ella había estado allí antes, aunque a menudo se preguntaba qué clase de vida llevaba ella ahora, quizá a estas alturas ella era la esposa de alguien más y se había olvidado completamente de él. esos pensamiento nublaron su humos, pues a pesar de todo no podía imaginar que alguien fuera digno de poseer un tesoro igual, así que para distraer su mente de esos pensamientos aceptó con gusto la invitación que el señor Cornwall le había hecho. Fue una gran contrariedad para el señor Cornwall no poder celebrar antes dicha cena, tal era su impaciencia por demostrar su gratitud al duque, por haber acogido a su hijo, por ello estaba dispuesto a brindarle toda la hospitalidad posible, teniéndolo bajo su techo y dándole la bienvenida con todo lo más fuerte y mejor que hubiese en sus bodegas. Pero tenía que esperar una semana. "Sólo una semana", se decía Candy, para que, según suponía, volviesen a encontrarse; y pronto empezó a desear sentirse segura una semana siquiera. Estaban ella y Annie preparándose para ir a la Casa Grande, cuando Carlos, el hijo menor de Annie fue traído a casa por su padre, pues el chico había sufrió una dura caída, el pequeño se había dislocado la clavícula y había recibido tal contusión en la espalda que hizo concebir los más grandes temores. Fue una tarde de angustia y Candy tuvo que hacerlo todo a la vez: mandar por el médico, atender a la madre y socorrer sus ataques de nervios, dirigir a los criados, apartar al chico menor y cuidar y calmar al pobre accidentado. Y además, en cuanto se acordó, avisar a la otra casa de lo acontecido, lo que trajo una avalancha de gente que más que ayudar eficazmente no hizo otra cosa que aumentar la confusión.

El primer consuelo fue que Archie, se encargó de cuidar a su mujer, y el segundo alivio fue la llegada del médico. Hasta que él llegó y examinó al pequeño, lo peor de los temores de la familia era su vaguedad; suponían que tenía una grave lesión, pero no sabían dónde. La clavícula fue en seguida repuesta en su lugar, y aunque el doctor Robinson palpaba y palpaba, y volvía a tocar, mirando gravemente y hablando en voz baja con el padre y la tía, todos se tranquilizaron y ya pudieron irse y comerse su cena en un estado de ánimo algo más sosegado. Momentos antes de partir, las dos jóvenes tías dejaron de lado la situación de su sobrino para hablar de la visita del duque; se quedaron cinco minutos más, cuando ya sus padres se habían marchado, para tratar de expresar lo encantadas que estaban con él, diciendo que lo encontraban mucho más apuesto e infinitamente más agradable que ninguno de los hombres que conocían y que fueran antes sus favoritos; lo contentas que se pusieron cuando oyeron que su papá lo invitaba a quedarse a cenar; lo tristes que se quedaron cuando él contestó que le era imposible y lo felices que volvieron a sentirse cuando, apremiado por las otras invitaciones que le hacían los señores Cornwall, prometió ir a cenar con ellos al día siguiente.

¡Al día siguiente! Y lo prometió de un modo cautivador, como si interpretase con acierto el motivo de aquellas atenciones. En suma, que había mirado y hablado de todo con una gracia tan deliciosa que las niñas Cornwall podían asegurarles que estaban locas por él, especialmente Susana. Y se marcharon tan alborozadas como enamoradas, y, en apariencia, más preocupadas por el duque que por el pequeño Carlitos.

La misma escena y los mismos arrebatos se repitieron cuando las dos muchachas volvieron con su padre al caer de la tarde, para saber cómo seguía el niño. El señor Cornwall, disipada su primera inquietud por su heredero, confirmó las alabanzas al duque y manifestó su esperanza de que no hubiera necesidad de aplazar la invitación que le habían hecho, lamentando únicamente que los de la quinta de seguro no querrían dejar al niño para asistir también a la cena.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Nada de dejar al chico!

El padre y la madre estaban demasiado afectados por la seria y reciente alarma para poder ni siquiera considerarlo una posibilidad. Y Candy, con la alegría de volver a librarse de un reencuentro, no pudo menos que añadir sus calurosas protestas a las de ellos.

Sin embargo, Archie manifestó más tarde deseo de ir. El chico iba tan bien y él tenía tantas ganas de que le presentaran al duque, que tal vez iría a reunirse con ellos por la tarde; no quería cenar fuera de casa, pero podía ir a dar un paseo de media hora. Al oír esto, su mujer puso el grito en el cielo:

-¡Ah, no, Archie, de ningún modo! No podría soportar que te fueses. ¿Qué sería de mí si sucediera algo?

El niño pasó una buena noche y al día siguiente ya estaba mucho mejor. Era cuestión de tiempo el cerciorarse si se le había lesionado la espina dorsal, pero el doctor Robinson no encontraba nada que pudiese dar lugar a alarma, y por consiguiente Archie empezó a pensar que no había ninguna necesidad de seguir confinado. El niño tenía que quedarse en cama y distraerse lo más quietamente posible, pero el padre ¿qué tenía que hacer allí? Era cosa de mujeres, y le parecía muy absurdo que él, que en nada podía ayudar en la casa, tuviese que permanecer recluido en ella. Su padre estaba deseoso de presentarle al duque de Grandchester y como no había ninguna razón de peso en contra de ello, tenía que ir. Todo acabó en que al volver de su cacería, Archie declaró pública y audazmente que pensaba vestirse acto seguido e ir a cenar a la otra casa.

-El chico no puede estar mejor -dijo- y por lo tanto le acabo de decir a mi padre que iré y él ha opinado que hago muy bien. Estando tu hermana contigo, amor mío, no tengo ningún temor. Que tú no te separes del niño, santo y bueno; pero ya ves que yo no sirvo aquí de nada. Si pasara algo, que Candy vaya a buscarme.

Las esposas y los maridos por lo general entienden cuándo son vanas las oposiciones. Annie supo por el modo de hablar de Archie, que éste estaba absolutamente resuelto a irse y que sería inútil contrariarlo. Por lo tanto no dijo nada hasta que se hubo marchado, pero tan pronto estuvo a solas con Candy, exclamó:

-¡Vamos! Ya nos dejaron solas para que nos las arreglemos con este pobre enfermito y en toda la tarde no vendrá nadie a vemos. Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría. ¡Siempre me ocurre lo mismo! En cuanto sucede algo desagradable puedes estar segura de que van a esfumarse, y Archie no es mejor que los demás. ¡Qué fresco! Hace falta no tener entrañas para abandonar de este modo a su pobre hijito y decir, encima, que no le pasa nada. ¿Cómo sabe que no le pasa nada o que no puede sobrevenir un cambio repentino dentro de media hora? Nunca creí que Archie fuera tan desalmado. Ahí lo tienes, largándose a divertirse y yo, como soy la pobre madre, no tengo derecho a moverme. Pues por cierto que yo soy la menos capaz de atender al chico. El hecho de que sea su madre es una razón para que no se pongan mis sentimientos a prueba. No puedo resistirlo. Ya viste qué nerviosa me puse ayer.

-Pero no fue más que el efecto de tu súbita alarma, de la impresión. Ya no volverás a ponerte nerviosa. Estoy casi segura de que no ocurrirá nada que nos inquiete. He comprendido muy bien las instrucciones del doctor Robinson y no tengo ningún temor. No me extraña la actitud de tu marido. Cuidar a los chicos no es cosa de hombres; no es asunto de su incumbencia. Un niño enfermo debe estar siempre al cuidado de su madre, sus propios sentimientos se lo imponen.

-Creo que quiero a mis hijos como la que más, pero no que sea más útil yo a la cabecera que Carlos, porque no puedo estar todo el tiempo regañando y contrariando a una pobre criatura cuando está enferma; ya has visto esta mañana: bastaba que le dijera que se estuviese quieto para que empezara a agitarse. Yo no puedo soportar estas cosas.

-Pero, ¿estarías tranquila si te pasaras toda la tarde lejos del pobre niño?

-Sí; ya viste que su padre lo está; ¿por qué entonces yo no? De hecho, pienso que deberíamos ir a la cena, tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer al duque del que todo mundo habla, además ¡Jemima es tan diligente! Nos podría enviar información acerca del estado del chico a cada hora.

Archie podía haber dicho a su padre que iríamos todos. Carlitos ya no me inquieta tanto; lo mismo que a él. Ayer estaba asustadísima, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho hoy día.

-Está bien entonces; si no crees que es demasiado tarde para avisar que irás, anda con tu marido. Yo cuidaré a Carlitos, dijo Candy. Los señores Cornwall no se ofenderán si yo me quedo con el niño.

-¿Lo dices en serio? -exclamó Annie con los ojos brillantes-. ¡Has tenido la mejor idea!, ¡magnífica! Pero ¿estás segura que no quieres acompañarme?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

Ya sabes que puedes mandarnos recado en cualquier momento si pasara algo, aunque te puedo asegurar que nada desagradable sucederá. Si no estuviera tranquila del todo respecto de mi hijito querido, no iría; no lo dudes.

Un momento después, Annie llamaba al tocador de Archie, y Candy, que subía por las escaleras detrás de ella, llegó a tiempo para oír toda la conversación, que empezó con Annie, hablando con gran excitación:

-¡Quiero ir contigo, Archie, porque no hago más falta en casa que tú! Si estuviera más tiempo encerrada con el niño, no podría convencerlo de hacer lo que debe hacer. Candy se quedará con él; ha decidido permanecer en casa y ocuparse del chico. Ella misma me lo ha propuesto; de modo que puedo ir contigo. Y será mucho mejor, pues no he comido en la otra casa desde el martes.

-Candy es muy amable -contestó el marido- y me encantaría llevarte; pero me parece un poco duro dejarla sola en casa haciendo de niñera de nuestro hijo enfermo.

Candy acudió a defender su propia causa y su sinceridad no tardó en ser suficiente para convencer a Archie, convicción que al fin y al cabo era muy agradable, pues no tenía grandes escrúpulos en dejarla comer sola. No obstante, todavía le dijo que fuese a pasar con ellos la tarde cuando ya no hubiese que hacerle nada al chico hasta el día siguiente, y la animó afectuosamente para que lo dejase ir a recogerla; pero no hubo manera de persuadir a Candy, en vista de lo cual poco rato después tuvo el gusto de ver partir a los dos contentos como unas pascuas. Iban a divertirse, pensaba Candy, por muy extrañamente tramada que semejante diversión pudiese parecer. En cuanto a ella, se quedó con una sensación de bienestar que tal vez nunca antes había experimentado. Sabía que el niño la necesitaba; y ¿qué le importaba que Terruce no estuviese más que a una milla de distancia enamorando a las demás?

Le habría gustado saber qué sentiría él al encontrarse con ella. Puede que lo dejase indiferente, si la indiferencia cabía en semejantes circunstancias.

Sentiría indiferencia o desdén. Si hubiese deseado volver a verla, no habría esperado hasta entonces; habría hecho lo que Candy no podía menos que creer que ella habría hecho en su lugar, desde mucho tiempo atrás, cuando los acontecimientos le proporcionaron tan rápidamente aquella independencia, que era lo único que anhelaba.

Su hermana y su cuñado volvieron contentísimos de su nuevo amigo y de la reunión en general. Tocaron, cantaron, hablaron y rieron del modo más agradable; el duque de Grandchester era encantador, no había en él ni timidez ni reserva; fue como si se hubiesen conocido desde siempre, y a la mañana siguiente iba a ir a cazar con Archie. Iría a almorzar, pero no en la quinta, tal como al principio se le propuso, porque se le rogó que fuese a hacerlo en la casa Grande, y él se mostró temeroso de molestar a Annie, a causa del niño.

Fuese como fuese y sin que supieran exactamente cómo había ido la cosa, acabaron por resolver que Archie almorzaría con el duque en casa de su padre.

Candy lo comprendió de esta manera. Él sabía que ella estaba presente y estaba tratando deliberadamente de evitarla, después de tantos años de imaginar un posible reencuentro, resultaba que cuando por fin se presentaba la oportunidad, él simplemente se negaba a verla, pero Candy no le guardaba rencor alguno, por lo contrario, esperaba que si tenían que verse, sus relaciones se llevaran con la mayor cordialidad, pero respetando los deseos de cada uno de mantener la distancia. Candy oyó por casualidad que él había preguntado por ella al pasar, como si se hubiese tratado de cualquier vieja amistad sin mayor importancia, sin parecer conocerla más de lo que ella le había conocido, y procediendo, quizá, con la misma intención de rehuir la presentación cuando se encontrasen.

En la quinta siempre se levantaban más tarde que en la otra casa; pero al día siguiente, la diferencia fue tan grande que Annie y Candy empezaban sólo a desayunar cuando llegó Archie a decirles que iban a salir en aquel momento y que había ido a buscar a sus perros. Sus hermanas venían tras él con Terry, pues las chicas querían ver a Annie y al niño, y Terry deseaba al menos ver de lejos a Candy. Para Terry fue una verdadera sorpresa saber que la esposa de Archivald era nada menos que la hermana de Candy y que justo en ese momento ella estaba quedándose en casa de su hermana, él estuvo debatiéndose entre ir o no a casa de la hermana de ella, pero finalmente su deseo pudo más, y en contra de su voluntad se encontró de camino hacia ella, pensó que si se presentaba la oportunidad la saludaría si no había inconveniente. Él estaba convencido de que ella estaba evitándolo adrede, el estado del pequeño hijo de su hermana le había dado la excusa perfecta. Archie le había dicho que el estado del chico no era de cuidado, pero Terry quería comprobarlo.

Annie, halagadísima con esta atención, dijo que lo recibiría encantada.

Mientras tanto, mil encontrados sentimientos agitaban a Candy; el más consolador de todos era que el trance pronto habría pasado. Y pronto pasó, en efecto. Dos minutos después de la preparación de Archie, aparecieron en el salón los anunciados. Los ojos de Candy se encontraron a medias con los de Terry, y se hicieron una inclinación y un saludo. Candy oyó su voz: estaba hablando con Annie y diciéndole las cosas de rigor; Susana no se despegaba ni un instante de él, mientras Paty estaba concentrada en su pequeño sobrino convaleciente. La habitación parecía llena, llena de personas y voces, pero a los pocos minutos todo hubo terminado. Archie se asomó a la ventana, todo estaba listo; los visitantes saludaron y se fueron todos menos Paty. repentinamente la habitación quedó despejada y Candy logró terminar su desayuno como pudo.

"¡Ya pasó! ¡Ya pasó!" se repetía a sí misma una y otra vez, nerviosamente aliviada. "¡Ya pasó lo peor!"

Annie le hablaba, pero Candy no la escuchaba. La había visto. Se habían encontrado. ¡Habían estado una vez más bajo el mismo techo!

Sin embargo, no tardó en empezar a razonar consigo misma y en procurar controlar sus sentimientos. Ocho años, casi ocho años habían transcurrido desde su ruptura. ¡Era tan absurdo recaer en la agitación que aquel intervalo había relegado a la distancia y al olvido! ¿Qué no podían hacer ocho años?

Sucesos de todas clases, cambios, desvíos, ausencias, todo; todo cabía en ocho años. ¡Y cuán natural y cierto era que entretanto se olvidase el pasado! Aquel período significaba casi una tercera parte de su propia vida.

Pero, ¡ay!, a pesar de todos sus argumentos, Candy se dio cuenta de que para los sentimientos arraigados ocho años eran poco más que nada.

Y ahora, ¿cómo leer en el corazón de Terruce? ¿Deseaba huir de ella? Y en seguida se odió a sí misma por haberse hecho esa loca pregunta.

Pero todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas por otra cuestión en la que su extrema perspicacia no había reparado. Susana se volvió a la quinta para despedirse, y cuando se hubo ido, Annie le proporcionó esta espontánea información:

-El duque no estuvo muy galante contigo, Candy, a pesar de lo atento que estuvo conmigo. Cuando se marcharon, Susana le preguntó qué le parecías, y él le dijo que estás tan cambiada que no te habría reconocido.

Por lo general, Annie no acostumbraba respetar los sentimientos de su hermana, pero no tenía la menor sospecha de la herida que le infligía.

"¡Tan cambiada que no me habría reconocido!" Candy se quedó sumida en una silenciosa y profunda mortificación. Así era, sin duda; y no podía desquitarse, porque él no había cambiado si no era para mejor. Lo notó al momento y no podía rectificar su juicio, aunque él pensara de ella lo que quisiera. No; los años que habían distraído su juventud y su lozanía no habían hecho más que darle a él mayor esplendor, hombría, y desenvoltura, sin menoscabar para nada sus dotes personales. Candy había visto al mismo Terruce Grandchester.

"¡Tan cambiada que no la habría reconocido!" Estas palabras no podían menos que obsesionarla. Poco después comenzó a regocijarse de haberlas oído. Eran tranquilizadoras, apaciguadoras, reconfortaban y, por tanto, debían hacerla feliz.

Terruce había dicho estas palabras u otras parecidas sin pensar que iban a llegar a oídos de ella. Había pensado en ella como espantosamente cambiada, y en la primera emoción del momento dijo lo que sentía. No la había perdonado. Ella le había hecho mal; lo había abandonado y desilusionado; más aún: al hacer eso lo había hecho por debilidad de carácter, y un temperamento recto no puede soportar una cosa así. Lo había dejado para dar gusto a otros. Todo fue efecto de repetidas persuasiones; fue debilidad y fue timidez.

El estuvo fuertemente ligado a ella, y jamás encontró otra mujer que se le pareciese, pero, aparte una sensación de natural curiosidad. La atracción que ella ejerciera sobre él había desaparecido para siempre.

Pero Terry pensaba de una manera muy distinta, al decir que la había encontrado irreconocible no se refería a que la encontrara menos bonita, sino todo lo contrario, la encontró mucho más hermosa, sin embargo pensó que quizá eso se debía a que llevaba una vida apacible y tranquila al lado de su marido.

Cuando volvió a Kellynch, Terry estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, Candy había logrado ser feliz sin él, así que resolvió una cosa, él también podría ser feliz sin ella.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –preguntó Karen-

-Sí, Karen, estoy pronto a contraer cualquier matrimonio tonto. Cualquier mujer entre los veinte y los treinta puede contar con mi posible declaración. Un poco de belleza, unas cuantas sonrisas, unos elogios, y soy hombre perdido. ¿No es acaso bastante para conquistar a un hombre?

Su hermana comprendía que decía esto esperando ser contradicho. Su orgulloso mirar decía a las claras que se sabía agradable. Y Candice Andrew no estaba fuera de sus pensamientos cuando más en serio describía a la mujer con quien le agradaría encontrarse.

-Una mentalidad fuerte y dulzura en los modales. -Eran el principio y el fin de su descripción.

-Esa es la mujer que quiero -decía-. Transigiría con algo un poco inferior, siempre que no lo fuera mucho. Si hago el tonto lo haré de verdad, porque he pensado en este asunto más de lo piensan muchos hombres.

* * *

**¡QUE CRUEL!  
**

**AMBOS SIGUEN ENAMORADOS, PERO PIENSAN QUE NO ES ASÍ, Y AHORA TERRY VA A COMPLICAR LAS COSAS...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO IX**

Después de unos días, Terry ya se sentía tranquilo en Kellynch como a su propia casa, para permanecer allí tanto como desease, Karen lo estaba alentando para extender su estadía, y él no había hallado motivo alguno para no quedarse, después de todo, lo peor ya había pasado, había estado temiendo el momento en que tendría que encontrarse con ella, y todo había sucedido muy rápido, ahora ya no le sorprendería cuando tuviera que volver a verla quizá acompañada de su esposo, incluso quizá podrían llegar a convivir un poco. Su primera intención al llegar a Kellynch había sido hacer una corta estadía y luego encaminarse sin demora a Shropshire a asegurarse del estado de esa propiedad; pero los atractivos de Uppercross lo indujeron a posponer la idea. Había demasiado halago, demasiado calor amistoso, algo que realmente encantaba en aquella recepción; los viejos eran muy hospitalarios; los jóvenes, muy agradables; y así, pues, no podía decidirse a dejar aquel lugar, además tenía siempre presente la tentación de estar cerca de Candy.

Uppercross ocupó pronto todos sus días. Difícil era decir quién tenía más prisa: él por aceptar la invitación o los Cornwall por hacerla. Por las mañanas en particular iba allí, porque no tenía compañía, puesto que Karen y Tom pasaba fuera las primeras horas del día, recorriendo sus nuevas posesiones, sus llanuras de pasto, sus ovejas, pasando el tiempo en una forma que se comprendía incompatible con la presencia de una tercera persona. A veces también recorrían el campo en un birlocho que habían adquirido no hacía mucho.

Los huéspedes de los Cornwall y éstos compartían la misma impresión acerca del duque: una admiración general y calurosa. Pero esta convicción unánime produjo mucho desagrado e incomodidad a Allistear Hayter, quien al volver a reunirse con el grupo, quién pensó que el duque estaba absolutamente de sobra.

Stear, un joven agradable y gentil, era el mayor de los primos, y entre él y Patricia había existido, según parecía, una considerable atracción antes de la llegada de Terry. Era pastor y tenía un curato en las inmediaciones, en el cual no era imprescindible residir y, por lo tanto, lo hacía en casa de su padre, que distaba escasas dos millas de Uppercross.

Una corta ausencia había dejado a su dama sin vigilancia, en un período crítico de sus relaciones, y al volver, tuvo el disgusto de encontrar los modales de ella cambiados y de ver allí al famoso duque.

Mrs. Cornwall y Mrs. Hayter eran hermanas. Ambas habían tenido dinero, pero sus matrimonios establecieron entre ellas una gran diferencia. Mrs. Hayter poseía algo, pero su propiedad era una nadería comparada con la de los Cornwall; por otra parte, los Cornwall pertenecían a la mejor sociedad del lugar, mientras que a los Hayter, debido a la vida ruda y retirada de los padres, a los defectos de su educación y al nivel inferior en que vivían, no podía considerárseles como pertenecientes a ninguna clase, y el único contacto que tenían con la gente provenía de su parentesco con los Cornwall. Este hijo mayor, naturalmente, había sido educado como para ser un culto caballero y, por lo tanto, su educación y maneras eran muy diferentes a las de los demás.

Ambas familias habían guardado siempre las mejores relaciones; sin orgullo de una parte y sin envidia de la otra. Cierto sentimiento de superioridad de parte de las señoritas Cornwall se traducía en el placer de educar a sus- primos. Las atenciones de Stear a Paty habían sido observadas por el padre y la madre de ésta sin ninguna desaprobación. "No será un gran matrimonio para ella, pero si le agrada... y parece agradarle..."

Paty también compartía esta opinión antes de la llegada de Terry, pero ahora parecía debatirse entre sus sentimientos por su primo, y la atracción hacia el duque, que cabe decir era un hombre bastante atractivo, además antes de marcharse a su parroquia, Stear y Paty habían discutido y ella aún estaba molesta, por lo que decidió darle unos cuantos picones. A partir de entonces, el primo Stear fue relegado al olvido.

Terry pasaba todas y cada una de las veladas con las hermanas Corwall, decidido a olvidarse de todo cuanto tuviera que ver con Candy, estaba dispuesto, como le había dicho a Karen a casarse pronto con la esperanza de olvidarse de ella... a veces Terry pasaba más tiempo con Susana, pero Paty, parecía entretenerlo bastante con su conversación... todo esto dió pie a las especulaciones... ¿Cuál de las dos hermanas era la preferida del duque? era difícil de establecer, y era la permanente discusión, en lo que Candy podía ver al respecto. Susana era quizá más bella, pero Paty parecía más inteligente y atractiva. Por otra parte, ella no podía decir a la sazón si él se sentiría atraído por la belleza o por el carácter.

Mr. y Mrs. Cornwall, bien fuera por darse poca cuenta de las cosas, bien por entera confianza en el buen criterio de sus hijas o de los jóvenes que las rodeaban, parecían dejar todo en manos del azar. En la Casa Grande no había la más leve muestra de que alguien se ocupase de estas cosas; en la quinta era diferente: los jóvenes estaban más dispuestos a comentar y averiguar. Debido a esto, apenas había Terry concurrido tres o cuatro veces, y Stear había reaparecido, Candy tuvo que escuchar la opinión de sus hermanos acerca de cuál sería el preferido. Archie decía que Terry prefería a Susaba; Annie, que a Paty, pero convenían que a cualquiera de las dos que se dirigiese Terry, les sería muy grato.

Aunque a Annie no le gustaba la perspectiva de que cualquiera de sus cuñadas se convirtiera en duquesa y estuviera por encima de ella.

Archie decía a menudo que jamás había visto un hombre más agradable en su vida. Por otra parte, de acuerdo con lo que había oído decir al mismo Terry, podía afirmar que Susana le parecía encantadora.

¡Oh, por cierto sería un matrimonio muy ventajoso para cualquiera de sus hermanas!

-En verdad que lo sería -replicaba Annie-. "Lady Grandchester" suena grandioso. ¡Sería una gran cosa para Paty! ¡Ocuparía mi puesto entonces y ella estaría encantada! Lord y Lady Grandchester suena encantador; aunque es verdad que no me agrada la idea.

Pero Paty prefería casar a Paty con el fin de desbaratar las pretensiones de Stear Hayter, que jamás había sido de su agrado. Sentía que los Hayter eran gente decididamente inferior, y consideraba una verdadera desgracia que pudiera renovarse el parentesco entre ambas familias... en especial para ella y sus hijos.

-¿Saben ustedes? -decía-, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que éste sea un buen matrimonio para Paty; y considerando las alianzas que hemos hecho, no debe rebajarse ella en esa forma. No creo que ninguna joven tenga derecho a elegir a alguien que sea desventajoso para los mayores de su familia imponiéndoles un parentesco indeseable. Veamos un poco: ¿quién es Allistear Hayter? Nada más que un pastor de pueblo. ¡Una alianza muy conveniente para la señorita Patricia de Uppercross! ...

Su marido discrepaba. Además de cierta simpatía por su primo, recordaba que éste era primogénito, y siéndolo él mismo, veía las cosas desde este punto de vista.

-Dices tonterías, Annie -era su respuesta-; no será un partido demasiado ventajoso para Paty, pero Stear puede obtener, por medio de los Spicers, algo del obispo dentro de un año o dos; por otra parte, no debes olvidar que es el hijo mayor. Cuando mi tío muera, heredará una buena propiedad. Los terrenos de Winthrop no son menos de cien hectáreas; además de la granja cercana a Taunton, que es de las mejores tierras del lugar. Te aseguro que Stear no sería un matrimonio desventajoso para Paty. Debe ser así: el único candidato posible es Stear. Es un joven bondadoso y de buen carácter. Por otra parte, cuando herede Winthrop lo convertirá en algo muy diferente de lo que ahora es, y vivirá una vida muy distinta de la que ahora lleva. Con esta propiedad no puede ser nunca un candidato despreciable. ¡Una bonita propiedad por cierto! Paty haría muy mal en perder esta oportunidad; y si Susy se casa con el duque, te aseguro que podremos darnos por muy satisfechos.

-Stear podrá decir lo que quiera -decía Annie a Candy apenas éste dejaba el salón-, pero sería chocante que Paty se casase con él. Sería malo para ella y peor aún para mí. Es muy de desear que el duque se lo saque de la cabeza, como realmente creo que ha sucedido. Apenas miró a Stear ayer. Me hubiera gustado que hubieses estado presente para ver su comportamiento. En cuanto a suponer que duque le guste Susana tanto como Paty, es ridículo. Sé que Paty le gusta muchísimo más.

¡Pero Archie es tan positivo! De haber estado ayer habrías decidido cuál de nuestras dos opiniones era la justa. No dudo que hubieses pensado como yo, a menos de estar deliberadamente en mi contra.

Esto había tenido lugar en una comida en casa de los Cornwall en la que se había esperado a Candy, pero ésta se excusó de concurrir, puso como pretexto de un dolor de cabeza y una leve recaída del pequeño Carlos. Pero en verdad no había ido para evitar encontrarse con Terry.

A las ventajas de la noche, que había pasado tranquilamente, se añadía la de no haber sido la tercera en discordia.

En cuanto a Terry, opinaba ella que debía éste conocer sus sentimientos lo suficiente como para no comprometer su honorabilidad, o poner en peligro la felicidad de cualquiera de las dos hermanas. Cualquiera de las dos sería una esposa cariñosa y agradable. En cuanto a Allistear Hayter, le apenaba el dolor que podía causar la ligereza de una joven, y su corazón simpatizaba con las penas que sufriría él. Si Paty se equivocaba respecto a la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, no podía decirse con tanta premura.

Stear Hayter había encontrado en la conducta de su prima muchas cosas que lo intranquilizaban y mortificaban. Su afecto mutuo era demasiado antiguo para haberse extinguido en dos nuevos encuentros y no dejarle otra solución que reiterar sus visitas a Uppercross. Pero, sin duda, existía un cambio que podía considerarse alarmante si se atribuía a un hombre como el duque de Grandchester.

Hacía sólo dos domingos que Stear la había dejado y estaba ella entonces interesada (de acuerdo con los deseos de él) en que obtuviera el curato de Uppercross en lugar del que tenía. Parecía entonces lo más importante para ella que el doctor Shirley, el rector, -que durante cuarenta años había atendido celosamente los deberes de su curato, pero que a la sazón se sentía demasiado enfermo para continuar-, se sirviese de un buen auxiliar como lo sería Stear. Muchas eran las ventajas: Uppercross estaba cerca y no tendría que recorrer seis millas para llegar a su parroquia; tener una parroquia mejor, desde cualquier punto de vista; haber ésta pertenecido al querido doctor Shirley, y poder éste, por fin, retirarse de las fatigas que ya no podían soportar sus años. Todas éstas eran grandes ventajas según Susana, pero más aún según Paty, hasta el punto de que llegaron a constituir su principal preocupación.

Pero a la vuelta de Stear, ¡vive Dios!, todo el interés se había desvanecido. Susana no mostraba el menor deseo de saber lo que había conversado con el doctor Shirley: permanecía en la ventana esperando ver pasar a Terry. Paty misma parecía sólo prestar una parte de su atención al asunto, y parecía haber apagado también toda ansiedad al respecto.

-Me alegro mucho de verdad. Siempre creí que obtendrías esto. Estuve siempre segura. No me parece que... En una palabra, el doctor Shirley debe tener un pastor con él, y tú has obtenido su promesa. ¿Lo ves venir, Susy

Una mañana, después de la cena en casa de los Cornwall, a la cual Candy no había podido asistir, Terry entró en el salón de la quinta en momentos en que no estaban allí más que Candy, y el pequeño, Carlitos, que descansaba sobre el sofá.

La sorpresa de encontrarse casi a solas con Candy alteró la habitual compostura de sus modales. Se detuvo y sólo atinó a decir:

-Creí que miss Cornwall estaba aquí. La señora Cornwall me dijo que podría encontrarlas...

Después se encaminó hacia la ventana para tranquilizarse un poco y encontrar la manera de reponerse.

-Está arriba con mi hermana; creo que vendrán en seguida -fue la respuesta de Candy, en medio de la natural confusión. Si el niño no la hubiese llamado en aquel momento, hubiera huido de la habitación, aliviando así la tensión establecida entre ambos.

El continuó en la ventana, y después de decir cortésmente: "Espero que el niño esté mejor", guardó silencio.

Ella se vio obligada a arrodillarse al lado del sofá y permanecer allí para dar gusto al pequeño paciente. Esto se prolongó algunos minutos hasta que, con gran satisfacción, oyó los pasos de alguien cruzando el vestíbulo. Esperó ver entrar al dueño de la casa, pero se trataba de una persona que no habría de facilitar las cosas: Stear, quien no pareció alegrarse más de ver a Terry que éste de ver a Candy.

Candy atinó a decir:

-¿Cómo está usted? ¿Desea sentarse? Los demás vendrán en seguida.

Terry dejó la ventana y se aproximó, con aparentes deseos de entablar conversación. Pero Stear se encaminó a la mesa y se sumió en la lectura de un periódico. Terry retornó a la ventana.

Al minuto siguiente, un nuevo personaje entró en acción. El niño más pequeño, una fuerte y desarrollada criatura de dos años, de seguro introducido por alguien que desde afuera le abrió la puerta, apareció entre ellos y se dirigió directamente al sofá para enterarse de lo que pasaba e iniciar cualquier travesura.

Como no había nada que comer, lo único que podía hacer era jugar, y como su tía no le permitía molestar a su hermano enfermo, se prendió de ella en tal forma, que, estando ocupada en atender al enfermito, no podía librarse de él.

Candy le habló, lo reprendió, insistió, pero todo fue en vano. En un momento consiguió rechazarlo, pero sólo para que volviera a prenderse de su espalda.

-Walter -dijo Candy-, déjame en paz. Eres muy molesto. Me enfadas.

-¡Walter! -gritó Stear-, ¿por qué no haces lo que te mandan? ¿No oyes lo que te dice tu tía? Ven acá, Walter.

Pero Walter no se movió.

De pronto, Candy se sintió libre de Walter. Alguien, inclinándose sobre ella, había separado de su cuello las manos del niño. Ana se encontró libre antes de comprender que era Terry quien había cogido a la criatura.

Las sensaciones que tuvo al descubrirlo fueron intraducibles. Ni siquiera pudo dar las gracias: hasta tal punto había quedado sin habla. Lo único que pudo hacer fue inclinarse sobre el pequeño Carlos presa de una confusión de sentimientos. La bondad demostrada al correr en su auxilio, la manera, el silencio en que lo había hecho, todos los pequeños detalles, junto con la convicción (dado el ruido que comenzó a hacer con el niño) de que lo que menos deseaba era su agradecimiento, y que lo que más deseaba era evitar su conversación, produjeron una confusión de múltiples y dolorosos sentimientos, de los que no lograba reponerse, hasta que la entrada de las hermanas Cornwall le permitió dejar el pequeño paciente a su cuidado y abandonar el cuarto. No podía seguir allí. Hubiera sido una oportunidad de atisbar las esperanzas y celos de los cuatro; era la oportunidad de verlos juntos, pero no podía soportarlo. Era evidente que Stear no estaba bien dispuesto hacia Terry. Tenía idea de haber oído decir entre dientes, después de la intervención de Terry: "Debiste haberme hecho caso, Walter. Te dije que no molestaras a tu tía", en un tono de voz resentida; y comprendió el enojo del joven porque Terry había hecho lo que él debió hacer.

Pero por el momento, ni los sentimientos de Stear ni los de nadie contaban hasta que hubiera tranquilizado los suyos propios. Estaba avergonzada de sí misma, de estar nerviosa, de prestar tanta atención a una niñería; pero así era…


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO X

Ocasiones no faltaron para que Candy pudiera observar el comportamiento que Terry tenía para con las hermanas Cornwall. Llegó un momento en que estando en compañía de los cuatro, pudo formar su propia opinión sobre aquel estado de cosas; pero era demasiado lista para darla a conocer al resto, sabiendo que no agradaría ni a Annie ni a Archie. A pesar de creer que Susana era la preferida, no lograba imaginar que pudiera él estar enamorado de ninguna de las dos. Ellas, en especial Susana parecían estarlo de él; pero, a decir verdad, no era el caso hablar de amor. Se trataba más bien de una apasionada admiración, que sin duda terminaría en enamoramiento. Stear comprendía que casi no contaba, no obstante Paty por momentos parecía dividir sus atenciones entre ambos. Candy hubiera deseado hacerles ver la verdad y prevenir a todos en contra de los males a los que se exponían, sin embargo no atribuía malas intenciones a ninguno. Y se sintió satisfecha al descubrir que Terry no parecía consciente del daño que ocasionaba. No había engreimiento ni compasión en él. Es posible que nunca hubiera oído hablar o hubiera pensado en Stear. Su único error consistía en aceptar las atenciones de las dos muchachas.

Tras breve lucha, Stear pareció abandonar el campo. Pasó tres días sin dejarse ver por Uppercross, lo que significaba un verdadero cambio. Hasta rehusó una formal invitación a cenar. Mr. Cornwall, en una ocasión, lo encontró muy ocupado con unos voluminosos libros, y consiguió que sus padres comentaran que algo le ocurría, y que si estudiaba de tal manera acabaría por morir. Annie creyó, aliviada, que había sido rechazado por Paty, mientras su marido vivía pendiente de verlo aparecer al día siguiente.

A Candy, por su parte, le parecía bastante sensata la actitud de Stear.

Una mañana, mientras Archie y Terry andaban juntos de cacería, y mientras las mujeres de la quinta estaban sentadas trabajando sosegadamente, recibieron la visita de las hermanas de la Casa Grande.

Era una hermosa mañana de noviembre, y las señoritas venían andando en medio de los terrenos sin otro propósito, según afirmaron, que dar un "largo' paseo. Suponían que, poniéndolo así, Annie no tendría deseos de acompañarlas. Pero ésta, ofendida de que no se la supusiera buena para las caminatas, respondió al instante:

-¡Oh!, me gustaría ir con ustedes; me gusta muchísimo caminar.

Candy se convenció, por las miradas de las dos hermanas, que aquello era, ni más ni menos, lo que deseaban evitar, y se asombró una vez más de la creencia que surge de los hábitos familiares de que todo paso que damos debe ser comunicado y realizado en conjunto, a pesar de que no nos agrade o nos cree dificultades. Trató de disuadir a Annie de compartir el paseo de las hermanas, pero todo fue inútil. Y siendo así, pensó que lo mejor sería aceptar la invitación que las Cornwall le hacían también a ella, ya que por cierto era mucho más cordial y afectuosa. Con ella podría volverse su hermana y dejar a las muchachas libres para cualquier plan que hubiesen trazado.

-¡No sé por qué suponen que no me gusta caminar! -exclamó Annie mientras subían la escalera-. Todos piensan que no soy buena para ello. Sin embargo no les hubiera agradado que rechazara su invitación. Cuando la gente viene expresamente a invitarnos, ¿cómo podemos rehusar?

Justo al momento de partir, volvieron los caballeros. Habían llevado consigo un cachorro que les había arruinado la diversión y a causa del cual regresaban a casa temprano. Su tiempo disponible y sus ánimos parecían convidarlos a este paseo, que aceptaron sin vacilar. Si Candy lo hubiese previsto, ciertamente se hubiera quedado en casa; pero la curiosidad y el interés eran lo único que la llevaba con gusto al paseo. Además era demasiado tarde para echar pie atrás, así los seis se pusieron en marcha en la dirección que llevaban las señoritas Cornwall, quienes al parecer se consideraban encargadas de guiar la caminata.

Candy no deseaba estorbar a nadie, y, por ello, en los recodos del camino se las ingeniaba para quedarse al lado de su hermana. Su placer provenía del ejercicio y del hermoso día, de la vista de las últimas sonrisas del año sobre las manchadas hojas y los mustios cercados, y del recuerdo de algunas descripciones poéticas del otoño, estación de peculiar e inextinguible influencia en las almas tiernas y de buen gusto; estación que ha arrancado a cada poeta digno de ser leído alguna descripción o algunos sentimientos. Se ocupaba cuanto podía en atraer estas remembranzas a su mente; pero era imposible que estando cerca de Terry y de las hermanas Cornwall no hiciera algún esfuerzo por oír su charla. Nada demasiado importante pudo escuchar, sin embargo. Era una plática ligera, como la que pueden sostener jóvenes cualesquiera en un paseo más o menos íntimo. Conversaba él más con Susana

que con Paty. Susana, sin duda, le llamaba más la atención. Esta atención parecía crecer y hubo unas frases de Susana que sorprendieron a Candy. Después de otro más de los continuos elogios que se hacían al hermoso día, Terry señaló:

-¡Qué tiempo admirable para Tom y mi hermana! Tenían la intención de ir lejos en el coche esta mañana; quizá los veamos aparecer detrás de una de estas colinas. Algo dijeron de venir por este lado. Me pregunto por dónde andarán arruinando su día. Me refiero, claro está, al trajín del coche. Esto ocurre con mucha frecuencia y a mi hermana parece no importarle para nada el traqueteo.

-¡Oh! Ya sé que a ustedes les gusta correr -exclamó Susana-, pero en el lugar de su hermana, haría absolutamente lo mismo. Si amara a un hombre de la misma manera que ella ama al almirante, estaría siempre con él; nada podría separarnos, y preferiría volcar con él en un coche que viajar sin peligro dirigida por otro.

Había hablado con entusiasmo.

-¿Es verdad eso? -repuso él, adoptando el mismo tono-. ¡Es usted admirable! - Después guardaron silencio por un rato.

Candy no pudo volver a refugiarse en la evocación de algún verso. Las dulces escenas de otoño se alejaron, con excepción de algún suave soneto en el que se hacía referencia al año que termina, las imágenes de la juventud, de la esperanza y de la primavera declinantes, el que ocupó su memoria vagamente. Se apresuró a decir mientras marchaban por otro sendero:

-¿No es éste uno de los caminos que conducen a Winthrop? -Pero nadie la escuchó, o al menos, nadie respondió.

Winthrop, o sus alrededores, donde los jóvenes solían vagabundear, era el lugar al que se dirigían. Una larga marcha entre caminos donde trabajaban los arados, y en los que los surcos recién abiertos hablaban de las tareas del labrador, iban en contra de la dulzura de la poesía y sugerían una nueva primavera.

Llegaron entonces a lo alto de una colina que separaba a Uppercross de Winthrop y desde donde se podía contemplar una vista completa del lugar, al pie de la elevación.

Winthrop, nada bello y carente de dignidad, se extendía ante ellos; una casa baja, insignificante, rodeada de las construcciones y edificios típicos de una granja.

Annie exclamó:

-¡Válgame Dios! Ya estamos en Winthrop. No tenía idea de haber caminado tanto. Creo que deberíamos volver ahora; estoy demasiado cansada.

Paty, consciente y avergonzada, no viendo aparecer al primo Stear por ninguno de los senderos ni surgiendo de ningún portal, se disponía a cumplir con el deseo de Annie.

-¡Oh, no! -dijo Archie.

-No, no -dijo Susana con mayor energía y, llevando a su hermana a un pequeño rincón, pareció argumentar con ella airadamente sobre el asunto.

Archie, por otra parte, deseaba ver a su tía, ya que el destino los había llevado tan cerca. Era asimismo evidente que, temeroso, trataba de inducir a su esposa a que los acompañara. Pero éste era uno de los puntos en los que la dama mostraba su tenacidad, y así, pues, cuando se le recomendó la idea de descansar un cuarto de hora en Winthrop, ya que estaba agotada, respondió:

-¡Oh, no, desde luego que no! -segura de que el descenso de aquella colina le ocasionaría una molestia que no recompensaría ningún descanso en aquel lugar. En una palabra, sus ademanes y sus modos afirmaban que no tenía la más remota intención de ir.

Después de una serie de debates y consultas, convinieron con Archie y sus dos hermanas que él y Paty bajarían por unos pocos minutos a ver a su tía, mientras el resto de la partida los esperaría en lo alto de la colina. Susana parecía la principal organizadora del plan; y como bajó algunos pasos por la colina hablando con Paty, Annie aprovechó la oportunidad para mirarla, desdeñosa y burlona, y decir a Terry:

-No es muy grato tener tal parentela. Pero le aseguro a usted que no he estado en esa casa más de dos veces en mi vida.

No recibió más respuesta que una artificial sonrisa de asentimiento, seguida de una desabrida mirada, al tiempo que le volvía la espalda; y Candy conocía demasiado bien el significado de esos gestos. El borde de la colina donde permanecieron era un alegre rincón; Susana volvió, y Annie, habiendo encontrado un lugar confortable para sentarse, en los umbrales de un pórtico, se sentía por demás satisfecha de verse rodeada de los demás. Pero Susana se llevó consigo a Terry con el objeto de buscar unas nueces que crecían junto a un cerco, y cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Annie dejó de ser dichosa.

Comenzó a enfadarse hasta con el asiento que ocupaba...; seguramente Susana había encontrado uno mejor en alguna otra parte. Se aproximó hasta la misma entrada del sendero, pero no logró verlos por ninguna parte. Candy había encontrado un buen asiento para ella, en un banco soleado, detrás de la cerca en donde estaba segura se encontraban los otros dos. Annie volvió a sentarse, pero su tranquilidad fue breve; tenía la certeza de que Susana se había llevado a Terry adrede para tratar de ganarlo, aún peor creía que Susana había convencido a Paty de ir en busca de Stear, para que esta le dejara el camino libre con el duque.

Candy, realmente cansada, se alegraba de sentarse; y bien pronto oyó a Terry y Susana marchando detrás del cerco, en busca del camino de vuelta entre el rudo y salvaje sendero central. Venían hablando. La voz de Susana era la más distinguible. Parecía estar en medio de un acalorado discurso. Lo primero que Candy escuchó fue:

-Y por esto la hice ir. No podía soportar la idea de que se asustara de la visita por semejante tontería. Qué, ¿habría acaso yo dejado de hacer algo que he deseado hacer y que creo justo por los aires y las intervenciones de una persona semejante, o de cualquier otra persona? No, por cierto que no es tan fácil hacerme cambiar de idea. Cuando deseo hacer algo, lo hago. Y Paty tenía toda la determinación de ir a Winthrop hoy, pero lo hubiera abandonado todo por una complacencia sin sentido.

-¿Entonces se hubiera vuelto, de no haber sido por usted?

-Así es. Casi me avergüenza decirlo.

-¡Suerte para ella tener un criterio como el de usted a mano! Después de lo que me ha dicho, y de lo que yo mismo he observado la última vez que los vi juntos, no me cabe la menor duda de lo que está ocurriendo. Me doy cuenta de que no es sólo una visita de cortesía a su tía. Gran dolor espera a ambos, cuando se trate de asuntos importantes para ellos cuando se requieran en realidad certeza y fuerza de carácter, si ya ella no tiene determinación para imponerse en una niñería como ésta. Su hermana es una criatura encantadora, pero bien veo que es usted quien posee un carácter decidido y firme. Si aprecia la felicidad de ella, procure infundirle su espíritu. Esto, sin duda, es lo que usted ya está haciendo. El peor mal de un carácter indeciso y débil es que jamás se puede contar con él enteramente. Jamás podemos tener la certeza de que una buena impresión sea duradera. Cualquiera puede cambiarla; dejemos que sean felices aquellos que son firmes. ¡Aquí hay una nuez! -exclamó, cogiendo una de una rama alta-. Tomemos este ejemplo; una hermosa nuez, que, dotada de fuerza original, ha sobrevivido a todas las tempestades del otoño. Ni un punto, ni un rincón débil. Esta nuez -prosiguió con juguetona solemnidad-, mientras muchas de las de su familia han caído y han sido pisoteadas, es aún dueña de toda la felicidad que puede poseer una nuez. -Luego, volviendo a su tono habitual, continuó-: Mi mayor deseo para todas aquellas personas que me interesan es que sean firmes. Si Susana desea ser feliz en el otoño de su vida, debe preservar y emplear todo el poder de su mente.

Al terminar de hablar sólo le respondió el silencio. Hubiese sido una sorpresa para Candy que Susana hubiera podido contestar de inmediato a este discurso.

¡Palabras tan interesantes, dichas con tanto calor! Podía imaginar lo que Susana sentía. En cuanto a ella, temía moverse por miedo a ser vista. Al paso de ellos, una gruesa rama la protegió y pasaron sin advertir su presencia. Antes de desaparecer, sin embargo, volvió a oírse la voz de Susana:

-Annie es muy buena en ciertos aspectos -dijo-, pero a veces me enfada con su estupidez y orgullo, el orgullo de los Andrew. Tiene demasiado del orgullo de su familia. Hubiéramos preferido que Archie se casara con la señorita Candice... ¿Sabía usted que era a ella a quién mi hermano pretendía?

Después de una pausa, Terry preguntó:

-¿Quiere decir que ella lo rechazó?

-Eso mismo.

¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?

-No podría decirlo con exactitud, porque Paty y yo estábamos por entonces en el colegio. Creo que un año antes de que se casara con Annie.

Hubiera deseado que Candy aceptara. A todos nos gustaba ella muchísimo más, y papá y mamá siempre han creído que todo fue obra de su gran amiga. Ellos creen que Archie no era lo suficientemente cultivado para conquistar a Lady Elroy, y que, por consiguiente, ésta persuadió a Candy de rechazarlo.

-Entonces quiere usted decirme que Candy… la señorita Andrew, se corrigió Terry, sigue aún soltera…

-Si por supuesto, dijo Susana, es realmente una lástima que una persona tan dulce y gentil como ella no haya encontrado aún alguien adecuado para ella.

Las voces se alejaban y Candy no pudo oír más. Sus propias emociones la mantuvieron quieta. El destino fatal del que escucha no podía aplicársele enteramente. Había oído hablar de ella misma, pero no había oído hablar mal y, sin embargo, aquellas palabras eran de dolorosa importancia.

Tan pronto pudo, fue a reunirse con María, y ambas se dirigieron a su primitivo puesto. Pero sólo sintió un alivio cuando todos se encontraron de nuevo reunidos y la partida se puso en marcha.

Su estado de ánimo requería de la soledad y del silencio que pueden hallarse en un grupo numeroso de personas.

Archie y Paty volvieron acompañados, como era de presumir, por Stear. Los detalles de todo este asunto Candy podía entenderlos. Era evidente cierto retraimiento de parte del caballero, y cierto enternecimiento de parte de la dama, como asimismo que ambos se alegraban de verse nuevamente. Paty parecía un poco avergonzada, pero su dicha era evidente. En cuanto a Stear, se le notaba demasiado feliz, y ambos se dedicaron el uno a la otra casi desde los primeros pasos de la vuelta a Uppercross.

Todo parecía indicar que era sin duda Susana la candidata para Terry, jamás había sido algo tan evidente. Si es que eran necesarias nuevas divisiones de la partida o no, no podía decirse, pero lo cierto es que ambos caminaron lado a lado casi tanto tiempo como la otra pareja. Sin embargo, a pesar de la comprometedora situación, en ese momento, Terry no estaba en condiciones de tomar conciencia de sus actos, se sentía perturbado por la información que acababa de recibir… estaba confundido, una parte de él creía firmemente que Lady Elroy ciertamente había influenciado una vez más a Candy para no aceptar a Archie, él sabía de sobra hasta dónde podía llegar la influencia de aquella dama, y esa idea lo hizo enfurecer y sentir una oleada de rencor hacia Candy, sin embargo, ese sentimiento chocaba con la inmensa alegría que le dio saberla libre…

En una amplia pradera donde había espacio para todos, se habían dividido ya de esta manera, en tres partidas distintas. Candy necesariamente pertenecía a aquella de las tres que mostraba menos animación y complacencia. Se había unido a Archie y Annie, estaba tan cansada que llegó a aceptar el otro brazo de Archie. Pero Archie, pese a encontrarse de buen humor con respecto a ella, parecía enfadado con su esposa. Annie se había mostrado insumisa, y ahora debía sufrir las consecuencias, que no eran otras que el abandono que hacía del brazo de ella a cada momento para cortar con su bastón algunas ortigas que sobresalían del cerco. Annie comenzó a quejarse, como siempre, arguyendo que el estar situada al lado del cerco hacía que se la molestase a cada instante, mientras que Candy marchaba por el lado opuesto sin ser incomodada; a esto respondió él abandonando el brazo de ambas y emprendiendo la persecución de una comadreja que vio por casualidad; entonces casi llegaron a perderlo de vista.

La larga pradera bordeaba un sendero, cuya vuelta final debían cruzar; y cuando toda la comitiva hubo llegado al portal de salida, el coche que se había oído marchar en la distancia por largo tiempo llegó hasta ellos, y resultó ser el birlocho del almirante Tom. El y Karen acababan de realizar el proyectado paseo y regresaban a casa. Después de enterarse de la larga caminata hecha por los jóvenes, amablemente ofrecieron un asiento a cualquiera de las señoras que se encontrara particularmente cansada; de esta forma le evitarían andar una milla y, por otra parte, proyectaban cruzar Uppercross. La invitación fue general, pero todas la declinaron. Las señoritas Cornwall no se sentían fatigadas para nada; en cuanto a Annie, o bien se sintió ofendida de que no le hubiesen preguntado primero, o bien el orgullo de los Andrew se sublevó ante la idea de hacer de tercero en la silla de un pequeño birlocho.

La partida había cruzado ya el sendero y subía por el declive opuesto, y Tom había puesto en movimiento su caballo cuando Terry se aproximó para decir algo a su hermana. Qué era pudo adivinarse por el efecto causado.

-Señorita Candice, de seguro está usted cansada -dijo Karen Permítanos el placer de llevarla a casa. Hay muy cómodamente lugar para tres, puedo asegurárselo. Debe venir con nosotros. -Candy estaba aún en el sendero y, aunque instintivamente quiso negarse, no se le permitió proseguir. Tom acudió en ayuda de su esposa, y fue imposible rehusar a ambos. Se apretujaron cuanto fue posible para dejarle espacio, y Terry, sin decir palabra, la tomó de la cintura, y la colocó en el asiento del carruaje.

Sí, lo había hecho. Se encontraba sentada en el coche, y era él quien la había colocado allí, su voluntad y sus manos lo habían hecho; esto se debía a la percepción que él tuvo de su fatiga y a su deseo de darle descanso. Candy se sintió muy afectada al comprobar la disposición de ánimo que abrigaba hacia ella y que todos estos detalles ponían de manifiesto. Esta pequeña circunstancia parecía el corolario de todo lo que había ocurrido antes. Ella lo entendía. Él no podía perdonarla, por el pasado, pero no podía ser descorazonado hacia ella. Pese a condenarla en el pasado, recordándolo con justo y gran resentimiento, a pesar de no importarle nada de ella y de comenzar a interesarse por otra, no podía verla sufrir sin el deseo inmediato de darle alivio. Era el resto de los antiguos sentimientos; un impulso de pura e inconsciente amistad; una prueba de su corazón amable y cariñoso, y ella no podía contemplar todo esto sin sentimientos confusos, mezcla de placer y dolor, sin poder decir cuál de los dos prevalecía.

Sus respuestas a las atenciones y preguntas de sus compañeros fueron inconscientes al principio. Habían andado la mitad del rudo sendero antes de que ella comprendiera de lo que estaban hablando. Hablaban de Terry.

-Ciertamente está interesado en alguna de estas dos muchachas, Karen –decía Tom-; pero ni él mismo sabe en cuál de las dos. Ya las ha cortejado bastante como para saber a cuál escoger. Ah, esta indecisión... nosotros los marinos, señorita Andrew, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de hacer un cortejo largo en tiempos de guerra. ¿Cuántos días pasaron, querida, entre el primer día que te vi y aquel en que nos sentamos juntos en nuestras propiedades de North Yarmouth?

-Mejor no hablar de ello, querido -dijo Karen suavemente-, porque si miss Andrew oyera cuán rápidamente llegamos a entendemos, nunca entendería que hayamos sido tan felices juntos.

-Y yo había oído hablar de ti como de una muchacha muy bonita. Por otra parte, ¿qué teníamos que esperar? No me gusta esperar mucho por nada.

Desearía que Terruce se diese prisa y nos trajese a casa una de estas damitas. Siempre habrá allí compañía para ellas. Y en verdad son muy agradables, aunque apenas distingo a una de la otra.

-Muchachas sinceras y de buen carácter realmente -dijo Karen en tono de tranquilo elogio, con algo en la manera de hablar que hizo pensar a Candy que no consideraba a ninguna de las dos hermanas dignas de casarse con su hermano.

No se podría encontrar mejores parientes... ¡Mi querido Tom, ese poste! ¡Nos vamos contra ese poste! Pero, empuñando ella misma las riendas, evitó el peligro; más adelante evitó un surco y el caer bajo las ruedas de un coche grande; Candy, ligeramente divertida de la manera de conducir de ambos, unidos sobre las riendas, lo que también podía ser un-símbolo de su unión en otros aspectos, se encontró tranquilamente de vuelta en su casa.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO X

Terry comenzó a tomar conciencia de los rumores acerca de un posible matrimonio suyo con Susana, Terry pensaba que Susana era una muchacha bonita y de un buen carácter, y fácilmente podría llegar a ser una buena candidata para convertirse en su esposa, sin embargo la presencia de Candy lo complicaba todo, pues él no podía evitar hacer comparaciones, entonces se daba cuenta que muy a su pesar, Candy continuaba siendo la mujer que él deseaba a su lado.

Así pues, decidió alejarse unos días de Uppercross con la intención de apagar un poco las habladurías, decidió que a su regreso, buscaría la manera de charlar con Candy y descubrir sus sentimientos.

Para Terry resultó muy afortunado recibir noticias de un buen amigo suyo, él cual había conocido durante sus giras con la compañía teatral.

Harville era un capitán de la marina que había conocido a Terry en una ocasión en la que la compañía para la que Terry trabajaba se presentó en una población de Francia.

El capitán Harville se encontraba enfermo, y la ansiedad que Terry sentía por ver a su amigo lo hicieron dirigirse de inmediato a Lyme. Estuvo allí tres días.

Cuando volvió a Uppercross y contó los motivos que había tenido para alejarse, causo revuelo, la descripción de las bellezas de Lyme llamaron tanto la atención de los miembros de la reunión, que la inmediata consecuencia fue un proyecto para ir de excursión a ese lugar.

Los jóvenes estaban enloquecidos por conocer Lyme. Terry hablaba de su deseo de volver a Lyme, que distaba sólo diecisiete millas de Uppercross; a pesar de correr el mes de noviembre, el tiempo no era en modo alguno malo, y por último, Susana, que era la más ansiosa entre las ansiosas, habiendo decidido ir, no logró que quebrantaran su propósito las insinuaciones de su padre y su madre para postergar la excursión hasta la entrada del verano. Así, pues, a Lyme debían ir todos: Archie, Annie, Candy, Paty, Susana y Terry.

La idea al principio fue partir por la mañana y volver por la noche; y así se hubiera hecho de no intervenir míster Cornwall, que pensaba en sus caballos.

Por otra parte, pensándolo bien, en el mes de noviembre un solo día no iba a dejar mucho tiempo para conocer el lugar, en especial descontando las siete horas que el mal estado de los caminos requería para ir y volver. Resolvieron entonces pasar la noche en Lyme y no volver hasta el día siguiente a la hora de cenar. Esto fue considerado muchísimo mejor por todo el grupo. Así, a pesar de haberse reunido en la Casa Grande bastante temprano a desayunar, y de la puntualidad general, fue bastante después del mediodía cuando los dos carruajes, el de Mr. Cornwall conduciendo a las cuatro señoras, y el carricoche de Archie, en el que viajaba Terry, descendieron la larga colina en dirección a Lyme y entraron en la tranquila calle del pueblo. Era evidente que no hubieran tenido tiempo de recorrerla antes que la luz y el calor del día desaparecieran.

Después de encontrar alojamiento y ordenar la comida en una de las posadas, lo que correspondía hacer, por supuesto, era preguntar el camino del mar. Habían llegado a una altura demasiado avanzada del año para disfrutar de cualquier entretenimiento o variedad que Lyme pudiera proporcionar como lugar público. Las habitaciones estaban cerradas, los huéspedes, retirados; casi no quedaban más familias que las de los residentes; y, como hay muy poco que ver en los edificios por sí mismos, lo único que los paseantes podían admirar era la notable disposición del pueblo, con su calle principal cayendo directamente hacia el mar, el camino a Cobb, rodeando la pequeña y agradable bahía que en el verano tiene la animación que le prestan las casillas de baños y la grata compañía de la gente; por último, Cobb, con sus antiguas maravillas y nuevas mejoras, con la hermosa línea de los riscos destacándose al este de la ciudad; esto, y no otra cosa, era lo que debían buscar los forasteros; y, en realidad, debía ser un forastero muy extraño aquel que viendo los encantos de la población no deseara conocerla mejor para descubrir nuevas bellezas, como los alrededores, Charmouth, con sus alturas y su limpia campiña, y, más aún, su suave bahía retirada, detrás de negros peñascos, con fragmentos de roca baja entre las arenas, en donde podían sentarse tranquilamente para contemplar el flujo y reflujo de la marea.

Las gentes de Uppercross pasaron por delante de las hospederías, entonces desiertas y melancólicas; descendiendo más, se encontraron a orillas del mar, y deteniéndose lo necesario para mirarlo, continuaron su marcha a Cobb, para cumplir con sus respectivos propósitos, tanto ellos como Terry.

En una pequeña casa al pie de un viejo pilar, allí colocado desde tiempo inmemorial, vivían los Harville. Terry se volvió para visitar a su amigo, y los demás continuaron su marcha hacia Cobb, donde éste habría de reunírseles más tarde.

No estaban en modo alguno cansados de admirar y vagar. Ni siquiera Susana creía lejano el tiempo en que se habían separado de Terry, cuando vieron regresar a éste acompañado por tres amigos, bien conocidos ya para el grupo a través de las descripciones que hizo, como Mr. y Mrs. Harville y el capitán Benwick, que pasaba una temporada con éstos.

El capitán Benwick había sido primer teniente del "_Laconia"._ Terry lo presentó como un joven y eximio oficial, a quien apreciaba muchísimo, habían seguido pequeños detalles sobre su vida privada que contribuyeron a volverlo interesante ante los ojos de las señoras. Había estado comprometido en matrimonio con la hermana del capitán Harville, y por entonces lloraba su pérdida. Durante un año o dos habían esperado una fortuna y una mejora de posición. La fortuna llegó, siendo su sueldo de teniente bastante elevado, y la promoción finalmente, pero Fanny Harville no vivió para verlo. Había muerto el año anterior mientras él se encontraba en el mar. Terry creía imposible que un hombre pudiera amar más a una mujer de lo que amó el pobre Benwick a Fanny Harville, o alguien que hubiera sido más profundamente afectado por la terrible realidad. Creía que este joven era de aquellos que sufren intensamente, uniendo sentimientos muy profundos a modales tranquilos, serios y retirados, un decidido gusto por la lectura y una vida sedentaria. Para hacer aún más interesante la historia, su amistad con los Harville se había intensificado a raíz del suceso que hacía imposible para siempre una alianza entre ambas familias, y, a la sazón, podía afirmarse que vivía enteramente en compañía del matrimonio. El capitán Harville había alquilado la casa por medio año; sus gustos, su salud y sus medios económicos no le permitían una residencia lujosa, y, por otra parte, estaba cerca del mar.

El aislamiento de Lyme en el invierno parecían igualmente a propósito para el estado de ánimo del capitán Benwick. La simpatía y la buena voluntad que todos sintieron hacia él fue en realidad grande.

"Y sin embargo -pensó Candy mientras iban al encuentro del grupo- no creo que sufra más que yo. Sus perspectivas de dicha no pueden haber terminado tan absolutamente. Es más joven que yo; más joven de sentimientos en caso de que no lo sea por edad; más joven por ser un hombre. Podrá rehacer su vida y ser feliz con alguna otra."

Se encontraron, y unos y otros fueron presentados. El capitán Harville era un hombre alto y moreno, con un rostro bondadoso y sensible; cojeaba un poco, y su falta de salud y sus facciones más duras le hacían parecer de más edad. El capitán Benwick parecía, y era, el más joven, pero comparado con los otros dos era un hombre bajo. Tenía un rostro agradable y un aspecto melancólico, tal como le correspondía, y evitaba la conversación.

El capitán Harville, aunque no igualaba los modales de Terry, era un perfecto caballero, sin afectación, sincero y simpático. Mrs. Harville, ligeramente menos pulida que su esposo, parecía igualmente bondadosa y nada podía ser más grato que su deseo de considerar al grupo como amigos personales, puesto que eran amigos de Terry, ni nada más agradable que la manera de invitar a todos para que comiesen con ellos. La comida, ya ordenada en la posada, fue finalmente aceptada como excusa, pero parecieron ofendidos de que Terry hubiese llevado un grupo de amigos a Lyme sin considerar que debían, como cosa natural, comer con ellos.

Había en todo esto tanto afecto hacia él, y un encanto tan hechicero en esta hospitalidad tan desusada, tan fuera del común intercambio de invitaciones y comidas por pura fórmula y aburrimiento, que Candy debió luchar contra un sentimiento al comprobar que ningún beneficio recibiría ella del encuentro con gentes tan encantadoras. "Estos hubieran sido mis amigos", era su doloroso pensamiento y tuvo que luchar contra una gran depresión.

Al salir de Cobb, se dirigieron a la casa en compañía de los nuevos amigos, y encontraron habitaciones tan pequeñas como sólo aquellos que hacen invitaciones realmente de corazón podrían haber supuesto capaces de alojar a un grupo tan numeroso. Candy misma tuvo un momento de sorpresa, pero bien pronto prevalecieron los sentimientos agradables que surgían al ver los acomodos y las pequeñas privaciones del capitán Harville para conseguir el mayor espacio posible, para minimizar las deficiencias del amueblado y defender ventanas y puertas de las fuertes tormentas que vendrían. La variedad en el arreglo de los cuartos, donde los utensilios menos valiosos de uso común contrastaban con algunos objetos de raras maderas, excelentemente trabajados, y con algunos, curiosos y valiosos, provenientes de los distintos países que había visitado el capitán Harville, eran más que divertidos para Candy. Todo hablaba de su profesión, era el fruto de sus labores, la influencia de sus hábitos, y esto, en un marco de dicha doméstica, le hacía sentir algo que en cierto modo podía compararse con la gratitud.

El capitán Harville no era buen lector, pero había hecho sitio para unos bonitos estantes que contenían los libros del capitán Benwick, y los había adornado. Su cojera le impedía hacer mucho ejercicio, pero su ingenuidad y su deseo de ser útil lo hacían ocuparse constantemente en algo. Engomaba, hacía oficios de carpintero, barnizaba, construía juguetes para los niños, renovaba agujas y alfileres y remendaba, en los ratos perdidos, su red de pescar, que descansaba en uno de los extremos del cuarto.

Cuando se fueron de la casa, Candy pensó que dejaba atrás una gran felicidad; y Susana, mientras caminaban juntas, tuvo explosiones de admiración y contento al referirse a la Marina -su manera de ser afectuosa, su camaradería, su franqueza y su dignidad-, convencida de que eran los hombres mejores y más cariñosos de Inglaterra; que solamente ellos sabían vivir, solamente ellos merecían ser respetados y amados.

Regresaron a vestirse para la cena y el proyecto había dado tan buenos frutos que nada estaba fuera de lugar, a pesar de que "no era la estación", y de "no ser tiempo de recorrer Lyme", y "de no esperar compañía", como decían los dueños de la posada.

Por entonces se sintió Candy menos inclinada a la compañía de Terry de lo que en un principio pudo imaginarse, y el sentarse a la misma mesa con él y el intercambio de cortesías propias de la ocasión (nunca fueron más allá) carecían para ella de todo significado. Las noches eran demasiado oscuras para que las señoras se visitaran a horas que no fueran las de la mañana, pero el capitán Harville había prometido una visita por la noche.

Llegó con su amigo, que era una persona más importante de lo que esperaban, estando todos de acuerdo en que el capitán Benwick parecía perturbado por la presencia de tantos desconocidos. Volvió entre ellos de nuevo, aunque su ánimo no parecía adecuarse a la alegría de aquella reunión. Mientras Terry y Harville hablaban en un extremo del cuarto y, recordando viejos tiempos, narraban abundantes anécdotas para entretener al auditorio, sucedió que Candy se sentó más bien lejos, con el capitán Benwick, y un impulso muy bueno de su naturaleza la forzó a entablar relación con él. Benwick era tímido y con tendencia a ensimismarse, pero la encantadora dulzura del rostro de ella y la amabilidad de sus modales pronto surtieron efecto, y Candy fue recompensada en su primer esfuerzo de aproximación. El joven gustaba mucho de la lectura, sobre todo de la poesía, y, además de la certeza de haberle proporcionado una velada agradable al hablar de temas por los cuales sus compañeros no sentían posiblemente ninguna inclinación, ella tenía la esperanza de serle útil en algunas observaciones, como el deber y la utilidad de luchar contra las penas morales, tema que había surgido con naturalidad de su conversación. Era tímido, pero no reservado, y parecía contento de no tener que reprimir sus sentimientos, habló de poesía, de la riqueza de la actual generación, e hizo una breve comparación entre los poetas de primera línea, procurando decidirse por _Marmion, o La dama del lago, _analizó el valor de _Giauor y La doncella de_ _Abydos, _y además, señalo cómo debía pronunciarse _Giauor, _demostrando estar íntimamente relacionado con los más tiernos poemas de tal poeta y las apasionadas descripciones de desesperado dolor en tal otro. Repetía con voz trémula los versos que describían un corazón deshecho, o un espíritu herido por la maldad, y se expresaba con tal vehemencia, que ella deseó que el joven no sólo leyera poesía, y dijo que la desgracia de la poesía era el no poder ser gozada impunemente por aquellos que de ella gozaban en verdad, y que sus violentos sentimientos permitían apreciarla eran los mismos sentimientos que debían aconsejarnos la prudencia en su manejo.

Como el rostro de él no pareciera afligido, sino, por el contrario, halagado por esta alusión, Candy se atrevió a proseguir, y consciente del derecho que le daba una mayor madurez mental, se animó a recomendarle que leyera más obras en prosa, y al preguntarle el joven qué clase de obras, sugirió ella algunas obras de nuestros mejores moralistas, algunas colecciones de nuestras cartas más hermosas, algunas memorias de personas dignas y golpeadas por el dolor, que le parecieron en ese momento indicadas para elevar y fortificar el ánimo por medio de sus nobles preceptos y los ejemplos más vigorosos de perseverancia moral y religiosa.

El capitán Benwick escuchaba con toda atención y parecía agradecer aquel interés, y a pesar de que con una sacudida de la cabeza y algunos suspiros expresó su poca fe en la eficacia de tales lecturas para curar un dolor como el suyo, tomó nota de los libros recomendados, prometiendo obtenerlos y leerlos.

Al finalizar la velada, Candy no pudo menos que pensar con ironía en la idea de haber ido a Lyme a aconsejar paciencia y resignación a un joven que nunca había visto; ni pudo dejar de pensar, reflexionando más seriamente, que semejando a grandes moralistas y predicadores, había sido ella muy elocuente sobre un punto en el que su propia conducta dejaba algo que desear.

Mientras tanto, Terry de vez en cuando observaba de reojo como Candy hablaba con el capitán… una oleada de celos se apoderó de él y fue entonces que decidió que no esperaría más tiempo, a la mañana siguiente finalmente hablaría con ella...

* * *

**pues aquí un capítulo más...**

**amiga Liz, concuerdo con que la trama de la historia es lenta, pero pronto se pondrá mejor... las novelas de Austen son de este tipo, pero trato de modificarla tanto como puedo para no alterar la escencia de esta y tampoco aburrir...**


	11. Chapter 11

Candy y Paty, las primeras en levantarse al día siguiente, acordaron bajar a la playa antes de desayunar. Llegaron a las arenas y contemplaron el ir y venir de las olas, a las que la brisa del sudeste hacia lucir con toda la belleza que permitía una playa tan extensa. Alabaron la mañana, se regocijaron con el mar, gozaron de la fresca brisa y guardaron silencio, hasta que Paty, súbitamente, empezó a hablar.

-¡Oh, sí! Estoy convencida de que, salvo raras excepciones, el aire de mar siempre es bueno. No cabe duda de que ha sido muy beneficioso para el doctor Shirley después de su enfermedad, que tuvo lugar hace un año en la primavera. El dice que un mes de permanencia en Lyme le ayuda más que todas las medicinas, y que el mar lo hace sentirse rejuvenecido. Pienso que es una lástima que no viva siempre junto al mar. Yo creo que debería dejar Uppercross para siempre y fijar su residencia en Lyme. ¿No te parece Candy? ¿No crees, como yo, que sería lo mejor que podría hacer, tanto para él como para Mrs. Shirley? El tiene primos aquí, y muchos conocidos que harían la estadía de ella muy animada, y estoy segura de que ella estaría contenta de vivir en un lugar donde puede tener a mano los cuidados médicos en caso de volver a enfermar.

En verdad, creo que es muy triste que personas excelentes como el doctor y su señora, que han pasado toda su vida haciendo el bien, gasten sus últimos días en un lugar como Uppercross, donde, aparte de nuestra familia, están alejados del mundo. Me gustaría que sus amigos le propusieran esto al doctor: en realidad creo que deberían hacerlo. En cuanto a obtener una licencia, creo que no habría dificultad, dados su edad y su carácter. Mi única duda es que algo pueda persuadirlo a abandonar su parroquia. ¡Es tan severo y escrupuloso! Demasiado escrupuloso, en realidad. ¿No crees que es un error que un clérigo sacrifique su salud por deberes que podrían ser igualmente bien cumplidos por otra persona? Por otra parte, estando en Lyme a una distancia de diecisiete millas, podría oír de inmediato las noticias de cualquier irregularidad que sobreviniere.

Candy sonrió más de una vez para sí misma al oír estas palabras, y se interesó en el tema procurando ayudar a la joven como antes lo había hecho con Benwick, aunque en este caso la ayuda era sin importancia, pues ¿qué podía ofrecer que no fuera un asentimiento general? Dijo todo lo que era razonable y propio al respecto; estuvo de acuerdo en que el doctor Shirley necesitaba reposo; comprendió cuán deseable era que tomara los servicios de algún joven activo y respetable como párroco, y fue tan cortés que insinuó la ventaja de que el dicho párroco estuviese casado.

-Me gustaría -dijo Paty, muy halagada por su compañera-, me gustaría que Lady Elroy viviera en Uppercross y fuera amiga del doctor Shirley. He oído decir que Lady Elroy es una mujer que influye fuertemente sobre todo el mundo. La considero una persona capaz de persuadir a cualquiera. Le temo, por ser tan inteligente, pero la respeto muchísimo, y me gustaría tenerla como vecina en Uppercross.

A Candy le causó gracia el agradecimiento de Paty, y que el curso de los acontecimientos y de los nuevos intereses de la joven hubieran puesto a su amiga en situación favorable con un miembro de la familia Cornwall; no tuvo tiempo, sin embargo, más que para dar una respuesta vaga y desear que tal mujer viviera en Uppercross, antes de que la charla fuera interrumpida por la llegada de Susana y Terry. Venían también a pasear antes del desayuno, pero al recordar Susana, de inmediato, que debía comprar algo en una tienda, los invitó a volver al pueblo. Todos se pusieron a su disposición.

Al llegar a los peldaños por los que se bajaba hasta la playa encontraron a un caballero que se preparaba en ese momento a bajar y que cortésmente se retiró para cederles el paso. Subieron y lo dejaron atrás. Más, al pasar, Candy observó sus ojos, que la miraron con cierta respetuosa admiración, a la cual no fue ella insensible.

Tenía muy buen aspecto: sus facciones regulares y bonitas habían recobrado la frescura de la juventud por obra del saludable aire, y sus ojos estaban muy animados. Era evidente que el caballero -su aspecto así lo demostraba- la admiraba muchísimo. Terry la miró en una forma que evidenciaba haber notado el hecho. Después de acompañar a Susana en su compra y pasear otro rato, regresaron a la posada, y al pasar Candy de su dormitorio al comedor, casi atropelló al mismo caballero de la playa, que salía en ese momento de un departamento contiguo. En un principio había pensado ella que era un forastero como ellos, suponiendo además que un muchacho de buena apariencia, que habían encontrado arguyendo en las dos posadas que recorrieron, debía ser su criado. El hecho de que tanto el amo como el presunto criado llevaran luto parecía corroborar la idea. Era ahora un hecho que se alojaba en la misma posada que ellos; esté segundo encuentro, pese a su brevedad, probó asimismo, por las miradas del caballero, que encontraba a Candy encantadora, y por la prontitud y propiedad de sus maneras al excusarse, que se trataba de un verdadero caballero. Representaba unos treinta años, y aunque no puede decirse que fuera hermoso, su persona era sin duda agradable. Candy comprendió que le agradaría saber de quién se trataba. Acababan de terminar el almuerzo, cuando el ruido de un coche (el primero que habían escuchado desde su llegada a Lyme) atrajo a todos hacia la ventana.

-Era el coche de un caballero, un cochecillo, -comentó un huésped-, que venía desde el establo a la puerta principal. Alguien que se marcha seguramente. Lo conducía un criado vestido de luto.

La palabra "cochecillo" despertó la curiosidad las palabras "un criado de luto" atrajeron la atención de Candy, y así, los seis se encontraban en la ventana en el momento que el dueño del coche, entre los saludos y cortesías de la servidumbre, tomó su puesto para conducirlo.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Terry, y mirando de reojo a Candy, arguyó-: es el hombre con quien nos hemos cruzado.

Las señoritas Cornwall convinieron en ello; todos miraron el coche hasta que desapareció tras la colina, y luego volvieron a la mesa. El mozo entró en la habitación poco después.

-Haga usted el favor -dijo Terry-, ¿podría decirnos quién es el caballero que acaba de partir?

-Sí, señor, es un tal Mr. Andrew, un caballero de gran fortuna. Llegó ayer procedente de Sidmouth; posiblemente habrán ustedes oído el coche mientras se encontraban cenando. Iba ahora hacia Crewherne, camino de Bath y Londres.

-¡Andrew! -Se miraron unos a otros y todos repitieron el nombre, antes de que este relato terminara, pese a la rapidez del mozo.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Annie-. ¡Este Mr. Andrew debe ser nuestro primo, no cabe duda! Archie, Candy, ¿no les parece a ustedes así? De luto, tal como debe estar. ¡Es extraordinario! ¡En la misma posada que nosotros! Candy, ¿este señor no es el próximo heredero de mi padre? Haga usted el favor -dirigiéndose al mozo-, ¿no ha oído a su criado decir si pertenecía a la familia de Kellynch?

-No, señora; no ha mencionado ninguna familia determinada. Pero el criado dijo que su amo era un caballero muy rico y que sería barón algún día.

-¡Eso es! -exclamó Annie extasiada-. Tal como lo he dicho. ¡El heredero de mi padre! Ya sabía yo que llegaríamos a saberlo. Es en verdad una circunstancia que los criados se encargarán de difundir por todas partes. ¡Candy, imagina qué extraordinario! Me hubiera agradado mirarlo más detenidamente.

Me hubiera agradado saber a tiempo de quién se trataba para poder ser presentados. ¡Es en verdad una lástima que no hayamos sido presentados!

¿Les parece a ustedes que tiene el aspecto de la familia Andrew? Me sorprende que sus brazos no me hayan llamado la atención. Pero la gran capa ocultaba sus brazos; si no, estoy cierta de que los hubiera observado. Y la librea también.

Si el criado no hubiera estado de luto lo habríamos reconocido por la librea.

-Considerando todas estas circunstancias -dijo Terry-, debemos creer- que fue la mano de la naturaleza la que impidió que fuésemos presentados a su primo.

Cuando pudo llamar la atención de Annie, Candy serenamente trató de convencerla de que su padre y su primo, por largos años, no habían estado en tan buenas relaciones como para hacer deseable una presentación.

Sentía al mismo tiempo la satisfacción de haber visto a su primo y de saber que el futuro dueño de Kellynch era sin discusión un caballero y daba la impresión de poseer buen sentido. Bajo ninguna circunstancia mencionaría que lo había encontrado por segunda vez. A Dios gracias, Annie no había intentado ninguna aproximación en su primer encuentro, pero era indiscutible que no estaría conforme con su segundo encuentro, en el cual Candy había huido casi del corredor, recibiendo sus excusas mientras que Annie no había tenido ocasión de estar cerca de él, para mirarlo detenidamente. Sí: aquella entrevista debía quedar secreta.

-Naturalmente -dijo Annie-, deberás mencionar nuestro encuentro con nuestro primo la próxima vez que escribas a Bath. Mi padre debe saberlo. Cuéntale todo, Candy no respondió nada, porque se trataba de una circunstancia que creía no sólo innecesaria de ser comunicada, sino que no debía mencionarse para nada.

Bien sabía la ofensa que varios años atrás había recibido su padre. Sospechaba la parte que Elisa había compartido en esto. Annie jamás escribía a Bath; la tarea de mantener una insatisfactoria correspondencia con Elisa recaía sobre Candy.

Hacía ya largo rato que habían terminado de desayunar cuando se les reunieron el capitán Harville, su esposa y el capitán Benwick, con quienes habían convenido dar un último recorrido a Lyme. Pensaban partir para Uppercross alrededor de la una, y mientras la hora llegaba pasearían todos juntos al aire libre.

Candy encontró al capitán Benwick, aproximándosele tan pronto como estuvieron en la calle. Su conversación de la velada precedente lo predisponía a buscar la compañía de ella nuevamente. Y marcharon juntos por cierto tiempo, conversando como la vez anterior de Mr. Scott y Lord Byron, y como la vez anterior, al igual que muchos otros lectores, no se hallaron capaces de discernir exactamente los méritos de uno y otro, hasta que un cambio general en la partida de caminantes trajo a Candy al lado del capitán Harville.

-Miss Andrew -dijo éste hablando en voz más bien baja-, ha hecho usted un gran bien haciendo conversar tanto a este pobre muchacho. Desearía que pudiese disfrutar de su compañía más a menudo. Es muy malo para él estar siempre solo, pero ¿qué podemos hacer nosotros? No podemos, por otra parte, separamos de él.

-Lo comprendo -dijo Candy-. Pero con el tiempo... bien sabe usted qué gran influencia tiene el tiempo sobre cualquier aflicción... Y no debe olvidar, capitán Harville, que nuestro amigo hace poco tiempo que guarda luto... Creo que sucedió el último verano, ¿no es así?

-Así es; en junio... -dijo dando un profundo suspiro.

-Y es posible que haga menos tiempo aún que él lo supo... -Lo supo en la primera semana de agosto, cuando volvió del Cabo, en el _Grappler. _Yo estaba en Plymouth y temía encontrarlo. El envió cartas pero el _Grappler _debía ir a Portsmouth. Hasta allí debieron llegarle las noticias, ¿pero quién se hubiera atrevido a decírselo cara a cara? Yo no. Hubiera preferido ser colgado. Nadie hubiese podido hacerlo, con excepción de Terremce ue por suerte se encontraba con su hermano entonces él se precipitó en el _Grappler y _no abandonó _ al desdichado joven desde aquel instante por espacio de una semana. ¡Ningún otro hubiera podido salvar al pobre James! Ya puede usted imaginar, miss Andrew, cuánto lo estimamos por esto.

Además siempre me ha parecido admirable, que siendo un hombre de su posición, nunca ha desconocido en modo alguno nuestra amistad, y nunca ha hecho alarde de sus riquezas.

Candy parecía un poco confusa, y respondió según se lo permitieron sus sentimientos, o mejor dicho, lo que él podía soportar, puesto que el asunto era para él tan doloroso que no pudo continuar con el mismo tema, y cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo refiriéndose a otra cosa.

Mrs. Harville, juzgando que su esposo habría caminado bastante cuando llegaran a casa, dirigió al grupo en lo que había de ser su último paseo.

Deberían acompañar al matrimonio hasta la puerta de su residencia, y luego regresar y preparar la partida. Según calcularon, tenía tiempo justo para todo eso; pero cuando llegaron cerca de Cobb sintieron un deseo unánime de caminar por allí una vez más. Estaban tan dispuestos, y Susana mostró pronto tanta determinación, que juzgaron que un cuarto de hora más no haría gran diferencia. Así, pues, con todo el pesar e intercambio de promesas e invitaciones imaginables se separaron del capitán y de la señora Harville en su misma Puerta; y, acompañados por el capitán Benwick, que parecía querer estar con ellos hasta el final, se encaminaron a dar un verdadero adiós a Cobb.

Candy se encontró una vez más junto al capitán Benwick. _Los oscuros mares azules _de Lord Byron volvían con el panorama, y así Candy, de buena voluntad,prestó al joven cuanta atención le fue posible, porque pronto ésta fueforzosamente distraída en otro sentido.

Había demasiado viento para que la parte alta de Cobb resultase agradable a las señoras, y convinieron en descender a la parte baja, y todos estuvieron contentos de pasar rápida y quietamente bajo el escarpado risco, todos menos Susana. Debió ser ayudada a saltar allí por Terry. En todos los paseos que habían hecho, él debió ayudarla a saltar los peldaños y la sensación era deliciosa para ella. La dureza del pavimento amenazaba esta vez lastimar los pies de la joven, y Terry temía esto vagamente. Sin embargo, la esperó mientras saltaba y todo sucedió a la perfección, tanto que, para mostrar su contento, ella trepó otra vez de inmediato para saltar otra vez. El la previno, temiendo que la sacudida resultase muy violenta, pero razonó y habló en vano; ella sonrió y dijo: "Quiero y lo haré". El tendió pues los brazos para recibirla, pero Susana se apresuró la fracción de un segundo y cayó como muerta sobre el pavimento de la baja Cobb.

No había herida ni sangre, visibles, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados, no se escuchaba su respiración, y su semblante parecía el de un muerto. ¡Con qué horror la contemplaron todos!

Terry, que la había levantado, se arrodilló con ella en sus brazos, mirándola con un rostro tan pálido como el de ella, en su agonía silenciosa.

-¡Está muerta!, ¡está muerta! -gritó Annie abrazando a su esposo y contribuyendo con su propio horror a mantenerlo inmóvil de espanto. Paty desmayándose ante la idea de su hermana muerta, hubiera caído también al pavimento de no impedirlo Candy y el capitán Benwick, que la sostuvieron a tiempo.

-¿No hay quién pueda ayudarme? -fueron las primeras palabras de Terry, en tono desesperado y como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza.

-¡Acudan a él! -gritó Candy-. ¡Por el amor de Dios, acudan a él! -Dirigiéndose a Benwick-: Yo puedo sostenerla. Déjeme y vaya a él. Aquí hay sales, tómelas usted, tómelas.

El capitán Benwick obedeció y Archie, librándose de su esposa, acudió al mismo tiempo. Susana fue levantada entre todos, y todo lo que Candy indicó se hizo, pero en vano. Terry, apoyándose contra el muro, exclamaba en la más amarga consternación:

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Su padre y su madre!

-¡Un médico! -dijo Candy.

El escuchó la palabra y su ánimo pareció renacer de pronto, diciendo solamente:

-¡Un médico, eso es, un médico!

Se dispuso a partir, cuando Candy sugirió:

-¿No será mejor que vaya el capitán Benwick? El sabe dónde encontrar un médico.

Cualquiera capaz de pensar en aquellos momentos había comprendido la ventaja de la idea, y al instante (todo esto pasaba vertiginosamente) el capitán Benwick había soltado en brazos del hermano la pobre figura desmayada y partía a la ciudad a toda prisa.

En cuanto a los que quedaron, con dificultad podría decirse de los que conservaban sus sentidos, quién sufría más, si Terry, Candy o Archie, quien siendo en verdad un hermano cariñoso, sollozaba amargamente y no podía apartar los ojos de sus dos hermanas más que para encontrar la desesperación histérica de su esposa, quien reclamaba de él consuelo que no podía prestarle.

Candy, atendiendo con toda su fuerza, celo e instintos a Paty, trataba aún a intervalos, de animar a los otros, tranquilizando a Annie, animando a Archie, confortando a Terry. Ambos parecían contar con ella para cualquier decisión.

-¡Candy!, ¡Candy! -clamaba Archie-, ¿qué debemos hacer después? Por Dios, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Los ojos de Terry estaban también vueltos a ella, aquel tendría que haber sido un día decisivo para ambos, y ahora se había tornado en una verdadera pesadilla.

-¿No es mejor llevarla a la posada? Sí, llevémosla suavemente hasta la posada.

-Sí, sí, a la posada -repitió el Terry, algo aliviado, y deseoso de hacer algo-. Yo la llevaré, Archie, encárguese usted de los demás.

Por entonces, el rumor del accidente había corrido entre los pescadores y boteros de Cobb, y muchos se habían acercado a ofrecer sus servicios, o a disfrutar de la vista de una joven muerta, mejor dicho, de dos jóvenes muertas, que eso parecían, lo que por cierto era una cosa poco usual, digna de ser vista y repetida. A los que tenían mejor aspecto les fue confiada Paty, quien, a pesar de haber vuelto algo en sí, no era aún capaz de caminar sin apoyo. Así, con Candy a su lado y Archie atendiendo a su esposa, se pusieron en marcha con sentimientos inenarrables, sobre el mismo camino por el que hacía tan poco,

¡Tan poco!, habían pasado con el corazón rebosante. No habían salido de Cobb, cuando los Harville se les reunieron. Habían visto pasar a toda prisa al capitán Benwick con un rostro descompuesto, y habían sido informados de todo mientras se encaminaban al lugar. No obstante la conmoción, el capitán Harville conservaba sus nervios y su sentido común, que desde luego se volvían inapreciables en el momento. Una mirada cambiada entre él y su esposa resolvió lo que debía hacerse. La llevarían a casa de ellos -todos debían ir a su casa- y esperar allí la llegada del doctor. No querían oír ninguna excusa; fueron obedecidos. Susana fue llevada arriba siguiendo las indicaciones de la señora Harville, quien le proporcionó su propio lecho, su asistencia, medicinas y sales, mientras su esposo proporcionaba calmantes a los demás.

Susana había abierto una vez los ojos, pero volvió a cerrarlos; parecía del todo inconsciente. Esta prueba de vida había sido, sin embargo, útil a su hermana, absolutamente incapaz de permanecer en el mismo cuarto con ella, entre el miedo y la esperanza, no podía recobrar sus sentidos. Annie, por su parte, parecía calmarse poco a poco.

El médico llegó antes de lo que parecía posible. Todos sufrieron horrores mientras duró el examen, pero el cirujano no perdió la esperanza. La cabeza había recibido una seria contusión, pero había visto contusiones más graves que no habían resultado fatales; en modo alguno parecía descorazonado: hablaba confiadamente.

Nadie se había atrevido a concebir un desenlace que no fuese desgraciado. De allí la dicha profunda y silenciosa experimentada por todos, después de dar gracias al cielo.

El tono y la mirada con que Terry dijo: "¡A Dios gracias!", fueron algo que Candy jamás olvidaría. Tampoco habría de olvidar cuando, más tarde, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, como vencido por sus emociones, parecía querer calmarse por medio de la oración y la reflexión.

Los miembros de Susana estaban a salvo; sólo la cabeza había sido dañada. Era el momento, entonces, de pensar qué convenía hacer para resolver la situación general planteada. Podían ahora hablar y consultarse. Que Susana debía quedarse allí, a pesar de la molestia que experimentaban todos de abusar de los Harville, era algo que no admitía dudas. Llevársela era imposible. Los Harville silenciaron todo escrúpulo, y, en cuanto les fue posible, toda gratitud. Habían preparado y arreglado todo antes que los demás tuvieran tiempo de pensar. El capitán Benwick les dejaría su habitación y conseguiría una cama en cualquier parte; todo estaba arreglado. El único problema era que la casa no podía albergar a más gente. Sin embargo, "poniendo a los niños en la habitación de la criada" o "colgando una cortina de alguna parte", podían albergarse dos a tres personas si es que deseaban quedarse. En cuanto a la asistencia de Susana, no debía haber ningún reparo en dejarla enteramente bajo el cuidado de la señora Harville, quien era una enfermera experimentada, y también lo era su criada, quien la había acompañado a muchos sitios y estaba a su servicio desde hacía tiempo. Entre las dos la atenderían día y noche. Todo esto fue dicho con verdad y sinceridad irresistibles. Archie, Paty y Terry consultaban algo entre ellos:

Uppercross, la necesidad de que alguien vaya a Uppercross... dar las noticias..., la sorpresa de los señores Cornwall a medida que el tiempo pasaba sin verlos llegar..., el haber tenido que partir hacía una hora..., la imposibilidad de estar allí a una hora razonable... Al principio no podían más que exclamar, pero después de un rato dijo Terry:

-Debemos decidirnos ahora mismo. Todo minuto es precioso. Alguien debe ir a Uppercross; Archivald, usted o yo debemos ir.

Archie asintió, pero declaró que no deseaba ir. Molestaría lo menos posible a los señores Harville, pero de ninguna manera deseaba o podía abandonar a su hermana en ese estado. Así lo había decidido; Paty, por su parte, declaró lo mismo. Sin embargo, muy pronto se la hizo cambiar de idea. ¡La inutilidad de su estadía!... ¡Ella, que no había sido capaz de permanecer en la habitación de Susana, o mirarla, con aflicciones que la tornaban inútil para cualquier ayuda eficaz! Se la obligó a reconocer que no podía hacer nada bueno. Pese a ello no quería partir hasta que se le recordó a sus padres; consintió entonces, deseosa de volver a casa.

Ya estaba el plan arreglado, cuando Candy, volviendo en silencio del cuarto de Susana, no pudo menos que oír lo que sigue, porque la puerta de la sala estaba abierta:

-Está, pues, arreglado, -decía Terry-, usted se quedará aquí y yo acompañaré a su hermana a casa. La señora Cornwall, naturalmente, deseará volver junto a sus hijos. Para ayudar a la señora Harville no es necesario más que una persona, y si Candy quisiera quedarse… nadie es más capaz que ella en estas circunstancias. Candy se detuvo un momento para reponerse de la emoción de oírse nombrar.

Los demás asintieron calurosamente las palabras de Terry, y entonces entró.

Terry avanzó hasta ella y en un gesto impulsivo le tomó las manos y le dijo:

-Usted se quedará, estoy seguro -exclamó él-, se quedará y la cuidará. – le hablaba con una viveza y una gentileza tales que parecían pertenecer al pasado. Candy se sonrojó intensamente, y él, recobrándose, se alejó. Ella manifestó al punto su voluntad de quedarse. Era lo que había pensado. Una cama en el cuarto de Susana, si la señora Harville deseaba tomarse la molestia, era cuanto se precisaba.

Un punto más y todo estaría arreglado. Lo más probable era que los señores Cornwall estuvieran alarmados ya por la tardanza, y como el tiempo que demorarían en llevarlos de vuelta los caballos de Uppercross sería demasiado largo, convinieron entre Terry y Archie que sería mejor que el primero tomase un coche en la posada y dejase el carruaje y los caballos del señor Cornwall hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando además se pudieran enviar nuevas noticias del estado de Susana. Terry se apresuraba por- su parte en arreglar todo, y las señoras pronto hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, cuando Annie supo del plan, la paz terminó. Se sentía terriblemente ultrajada ante la injusticia de querer enviarla de vuelta y dejar a Candy en el puesto que le correspondía a ella. Candy, que no era parienta de Susana mientras que ella era su hermana, y le correspondía el derecho de permanecer allí en el lugar que debía ser de Paty. ¿Por qué no había de ser ella tan útil como Candy? ¡Tener que volver a casa, y, para colmo, sin Archie..., sin su esposo! ¡No, aquello era demasiado poco bondadoso! Al poco rato había dicho más de lo que su esposo podía soportar, y como desde el momento que él abandonaba el plan primitivo nadie podía insistir, el reemplazo de Candy por Annie se hizo inevitable.

Candy jamás se había sometido de más mala gana a los celos y malos juicios de Annie, pero así debía hacerse. El capitán Benwick, acompañándola a ella y Archie a su hermana, partieron en dirección al pueblo. Recordó por un momento, mientras se alejaban, las escenas que los mismos parajes habían contemplado durante la mañana. Allí había oído ella los proyectos de Paty para que el doctor Shirley dejase Uppercross; allí había visto la primera vez a Mr. Andrew; todo ahora desaparecía ante Susana, para aquellos que se vieran envueltos en su accidente.

El capitán Benwick era muy atento con Candy y, unidos por las angustias pasadas durante el día, ella sentía inclinación hacia él y hasta cierta satisfacción ante el pensamiento de que ésta era quizás una ocasión de estrechar su conocimiento.

Terry los esperaba, y un coche para cuatro, estacionado para mayor comodidad en la parte baja de la calle, estaba también allí. Pero su sorpresa ante el cambio de una hermana por la otra, el cambio de su fisonomía, lo atónito de sus expresiones, mortificaron a Candy, o mejor dicho, la convencieron de que tenía valor solamente en aquello en que podía ser útil a Susana.

Procuró aparecer tranquila y ser justa. Sin los sentimientos de una Ema por su Enrique, hubiera atendido a Susana con un celo más allá de lo común, por afecto a él; esperaba que no fuera injusto al suponer que ella abandonaba tan rápidamente los deberes de amiga.

Entre tanto ya estaba en el coche. Las había ayudado a subir y se había colocado entre ellas. De esta manera, en estas circunstancias, llena de sorpresa y de emoción, Candy dejó Lyme. Cómo transcurriría el largo viaje, en qué ánimo estarían, era algo que ella no podía prever. Sin embargo, todo pareció natural. El hablaba, siempre con Paty, volviéndose hacia ella para atenderla o animarla. En general, su voz y sus maneras parecían estudiadamente tranquilas.

Evitar agitaciones a Paty parecía lo principal. Sólo una vez, cuando comentaba ésta el desdichado paseo a Cobb, lamentando haber ido allí, pareció dejar libres sus sentimientos:

-No diga nada, no hable usted de ello -exclamó-. ¡Oh, Dios, no debí haberla dejado en el fatal momento seguir su impulso! ¡Debí cumplir con mi deber! ¡Pero estaba tan ansiosa y tan resuelta! Candy se preguntó si no pensaría él que muchas veces vale más un carácter persuasivo que la firmeza de un carácter resuelto. Viajaban a toda velocidad. Candy se sorprendió de encontrar tan pronto los mismos objetos y colinas que suponía más distantes. La rapidez de la marcha y el temor al final del viaje hacían parecer el camino mucho más corto que el día anterior. Estaba bastante oscuro, sin embargo, cuando llegaron a los alrededores de Uppercross; habían guardado silencio por cierto tiempo.

Paty se había recostado en el asiento con un chal sobre su rostro, llorando hasta quedarse dormida. Cuando ascendían por la última colina, Terry habló a Candy. Dijo con voz recelosa:

-He estado pensando lo que nos conviene hacer. Ella no debe aparecer en el primer momento. No podría soportarlo. Me parece que lo mejor es que se quede usted en el coche con ella, mientras yo veo a los señores Cornwall. ¿Le parece a usted una buena idea?

Candy asintió; él pareció satisfecho y no dijo más. Pero el recuerdo de que le hubiera dirigido la palabra la hacía feliz; era una prueba de amistad, una deferencia hacia su buen criterio, un gran placer. Y a pesar de ser casi una despedida, el valor de la consulta no se desvanecía.

Cuando las inquietantes nuevas fueron comunicadas en Uppercross y los padres estuvieron tan tranquilos como las circunstancias permitían, y la hija, satisfecha de encontrarse entre ellos, Terry anunció su decisión de volver a Lyme en el mismo coche. Cuando los caballos hubieron comido, partió.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO XIII

La estancia de Candy en Uppercross no sería ya muy larga después del accidente de Susana, lady Elroy se presentaría en la quinta en dos días para recogerla y escoltarla a Bath, sin embargo, antes tendrían que ir a Kellinch para que Candy recogiera el resto de sus pertenencias en casa de lady Elroy. Las noticias sobre el estado de Susana no tardaron en llegar, Archie había sido el encargado de traer información. No podía esperarse una recuperación rápida, pero el caso marchaba tan bien como la gravedad del golpe lo permitía. Hablando de los Harville, le parecía increíble la bondad de esta gente, en especial los desvelos de la señora Harville como enfermera. En verdad, no dejó a Annie nada por hacer. Esta y él habían sido persuadidos de volverse a la posada a la mañana siguiente. Annie se había puesto histérica por la mañana. Cuando él salió, ella se disponía a salir de paseo con el capitán Benwick, lo que suponía le haría bien. Archie casi se alegraba de qué no hubiese vuelto a casa el día anterior, pero la verdad era que la señora Harville no dejaba a nadie nada por hacer.

Archie pensaba volver a Lyme en la misma tarde, y su padre tuvo un momento la intención de acompañarlo, pero las señoras no se lo permitieron. No haría sino aumentar las molestias de los otros, e intranquilizarse más; un plan mucho mejor fue propuesto y se siguió. Se envió un coche a Crewherne por una persona que sería mucho más útil; la antigua niñera de la familia, quien, habiendo educado a todos los niños hasta ver al mimado y delicado Harry en el colegio, vivía por entonces en la desierta habitación de los pequeños, remendando medias, componiendo todas las abolladuras y desperfectos que caían en sus manos y que, naturalmente, se sintió muy feliz de ir a ayudar y atender a la querida señorita Susana. Vagos deseos de enviar allí a Sarah surgieron en la señora Cornwall y en Paty, pero sin Candy aquello podía resolverse difícilmente.

Al día siguiente quedaron en deuda con Stear. Tomó como cosa propia el ir a Lyme, y las noticias que trajo fueron aún más alentadoras. Los momentos en los que recuperaba el sentido parecían más frecuentes. Todas las noticias comunicaban que Terry continuaba inconmovible en Lyme.

Candy debía dejarlos al día siguiente y todos temían este acontecimiento. ¿Qué harían sin ella? Muy mal podían consolarse entre sí. Y tanto dijeron en este sentido que Candy no tuvo más recurso que comunicar a todos su deseo secreto: que fueran a Lyme en seguida. Poco le costó persuadirlos; decidieron irse a la mañana siguiente, alojarse en alguna posada y aguardar allí hasta que Luisa pudiese ser trasladada. Debían evitar toda molestia a las buenas gentes que la cuidaban: debían al menos aliviar a la señora Harville del cuidado de sus hijos; y, en general, estuvieron tan contentos de la decisión, que Canndy se alegró de lo que había hecho, y pensó que la mejor manera de pasar su última mañana en Uppercross era ayudando a los preparativos de ellos y enviándolos allá a temprana hora, aunque el quedar sola en la desierta casa fuese la consecuencia inmediata.

¡Ella era la última, con excepción de los niños en la quinta, la última de todo el grupo que había animado y llenado ambas casas, dando a Uppercross su carácter alegre! ¡Gran cambio, en verdad, en tan pocos días! Si Susana sanaba, todo estaría nuevamente bien. Habría aún más felicidad que antes. No cabía duda, al menos para ella, de lo que seguiría a la recuperación.

Unos pocos meses, y el cuarto, ahora desierto, habitado sólo por su silencio, sería nuevamente ocupado por la alegría, la felicidad y el brillo del amor, por todo aquello que menos en común tenía con Candy.

Una hora sumida en estas reflexiones, en un sombrío día de noviembre, con una llovizna empañando los objetos que podían verse desde la ventana, fue suficiente para hacer más que bienvenido el sonido del coche de Lady Elroy y, pese al deseo de irse, no pudo abandonar la Casa Grande, o decir adiós desde lejos a la quinta, con su oscura y poco atractiva terraza, o mirar a través de los empañados cristales las humildes casas de la villa, sin sentir pesadumbre en su corazón. Las escenas pasadas en Uppercross lo volvían precioso. Tenía el recuerdo de muchos dolores, intensos una vez, pero acallados en ese momento y también algunos momentos de sentimientos más dulces, atisbos de amistad y de reconciliación, que nunca más volverían y que nunca dejarían de ser un precioso recuerdo. Todo esto dejaba tras de sí... todo, menos el recuerdo.

Candy no había regresado a Kellynch desde su partida de casa de Lady Elroy en septiembre. No había sido necesario, y las ocasiones que se le presentaron las había evitado. Alguna ansiedad se mezclaba a la alegría de Lady Elroy al volver a verla.

Sabía quién había frecuentado Uppercross. Pero felizmente Candy había mejorado de aspecto y apariencia o así lo imaginó la dama. Al recibir el testimonio de su admiración, Candy secretamente la comparó con la de su primo y esperó ser bendecida con el milagro de una segunda primavera de juventud y belleza.

Durante la conversación comprendió que había también un cambio en su espíritu. Los asuntos que habían llenado su corazón cuando dejó Kellynch, y que tanto había sentido, parecían haberse calmado entre los Cornwall, y eran a la sazón de interés secundario. Hasta había descuidado a su padre y hermana y a Bath. Lo más relevante parecía ser lo de Uppercross, y cuando Lady Elroy volvió a sus antiguas esperanzas y temores y habló de su satisfacción de la casa de Camden Place, que había alquilado, y su satisfacción de que Mrs. Clay estuviese aún con ellos, Candy se avergonzó de cuánta más importancia tenían para ella Lyme y Susana, y todas las personas que conociera allí; cuánto más interesante era para ella la amistad de los Harville y del capitán Benwick, que la propia casa paterna en Camden Place, o la intimidad de su hermana con la señora Clay. Tenía que esforzarse para aparentar ante Lady Elroy una atención similar en asuntos que, era obvio, debían interesarle más.

Hubo cierta dificultad, al principio, al tratar otro asunto. Hablaban del accidente de Lyme. No hacía cinco minutos de la llegada de Lady Elroy, el día anterior, cuando fue informada en detalle de todo lo ocurrido, pero ella deseaba averiguar más, conocer las particularidades, lamentar la imprudencia y el fatal resultado, y naturalmente el nombre de Terry debía ser mencionado por las dos. Candy tuvo conciencia de que no tenía ella la presencia de ánimo de Lady Elroy. No podía pronunciar el nombre y mirar a la cara a Elroy hasta no haberle informado brevemente a ésta de lo que ella creía existía entre él y Susana. Cuando lo dijo, pudo hablar con más tranquilidad. Lady Elroy no podía hacer más que escuchar y desear felicidad a ambos.

Pero en su corazón sentía un placer rencoroso y despectivo al pensar que el hombre que a los veintitrés años parecía entender algo de lo que valía Candy, estuviera entonces, ocho años más tarde, encantado por una Susana Cornwall.

Los primeros tres o cuatro días pasaron sin sobresaltos, sin ninguna circunstancia excepcional, como no fueran una o dos notas de Lyme, enviadas a Candy, no sabía ella cómo, y que informaban satisfactoriamente de la salud de Susana. Pero la tranquila pasividad de Lady Elroy no pudo continuar por más tiempo, y el ligero tono amenazante del pasado volvió en tono decidido:

-Debo ver a Mrs. Stevenson; debo verla pronto, Candy. ¿Tendrá usted el valor de acompañarme a visitar aquella casa? Será una prueba para nosotras dos.

Candy no rehusó; muy por el contrario, sus sentimientos fueron sinceros cuando dijo:

-Creo que usted será quien sufra más. Sus sentimientos son más difíciles de cambiar que los míos. Estando en la vecindad, mis afectos se han endurecido. Podrían haber dicho algo más sobre el asunto. Pero tenía tan alta opinión de los Stevenson y consideraba a su padre tan afortunado con sus inquilinos, creía tanto en el buen ejemplo que recibiría toda la parroquia, así como de las atenciones y alivio que tendrían los pobres, que, aunque apenada y avergonzada por la necesidad del reencuentro, no podía menos que pensar que los que se habían ido eran los que debían irse, y que, en realidad, Kellynch había pasado a mejores manos. Esta convicción, desde luego, era dolorosa, y muy dura, pero serviría para prevenir el mismo dolor que experimentaría Lady Elroy al entrar nuevamente en la casa y recorrer las tan conocidas dependencias.

En tales momentos Candy no podría dejar de decirse a sí misma: "¡Estas habitaciones deberían ser nuestras! ¡Oh, cuánto han desmerecido en su destino! ¡Cuán indignamente ocupadas están! ¡Una antigua familia haber sido arrojada de esa manera! ¡Extraños en un lugar que no les corresponde!" No, por cierto, con excepción de cuando recordaba a su madre y el lugar en que ella acostumbraba sentarse y presidir. Ciertamente no podría pensar así.

Karen la había tratado siempre con una amabilidad que le hacía sospechar una secreta simpatía. Esta vez, al recibirla en su casa, las atenciones fueron especiales.

El desgraciado accidente de Lyme fue pronto el centro de la conversación. Por lo que sabían de la enferma era claro que las señoras hablaban de las noticias recibidas el día anterior, y así se supo que Terry había estado en Kellynch el último día (por primera vez desde el accidente) y de allí había escrito a Candy la nota cuya procedencia ella no había podido explicar, y había vuelto a Lyme, al parecer sin intenciones de volver a alejarse de allí. Había preguntado especialmente por Candy. Había hablado de los esfuerzos realizados por ella, ponderándolos. Eso fue hermoso... y le causó más placer que cualquier otra cosa.

En cuanto a la catástrofe en sí misma, era juzgada solamente en una forma por las tranquilas señoras, cuyos juicios debían darse sólo sobre los hechos.

Concordaban en que había sido el resultado de la irreflexión y de la imprudencia.

Las consecuencias habían sido alarmantes y asustaba aun pensar cuánto había sufrido ella; con una rápida mirada alrededor después de curada, cuán fácil sería que continuara sufriendo del golpe. El almirante concretó todo esto diciendo:

-¡Ay, en verdad es un mal negocio! Una nueva manera de hacer la corte es ésta. ¡Un joven rompiendo la cabeza a su pretendida! ¿No es así, miss Andrew?

¡Esto sí que se llama romper una cabeza y hacer una bonita mezcla!

Las maneras del almirante no eran del agrado de Lady Elroy, pero encantaban a Candy. La bondad de su corazón y la simplicidad de su carácter eran irresistibles.

-En verdad esto debe de ser muy malo para usted -dijo de pronto, como despertando de un ensueño-, venir y encontrarnos aquí. No había pensado en ello antes, lo confieso, pero debe de ser muy malo... Vamos, no haga ceremonias. Levántese y recorra todas las habitaciones de la casa, si así lo desea.

-En otra ocasión, señor. Muchas gracias, pero no ahora.

-Bien, cuando a usted le convenga. Puede recorrer cuanto guste. Ya encontrará nuestros paraguas colgando detrás de la puerta. Es un buen lugar, ¿verdad? Bien -recobrándose-, usted no creerá que éste es un buen lugar porque ustedes los guardaban siempre en el cuarto del criado. Así pasa siempre, creo. La manera que tiene una persona de hacer las cosas puede ser tan buena como la de otra, pero cada cual quiere hacerlo a su manera. Ya juzgará usted por sí misma, si es que recorre la casa.

Candy, sintiendo que debía negarse, lo hizo así, agradeciendo mucho.

-¡Hemos hecho pocos cambios, en verdad! -continuó el almirante, después de pensar un momento-. Muy pocos. Ya le informamos acerca del lavadero, en Uppercross. Esta ha sido una gran mejora. ¡Lo que me sorprende es que una familia haya podido soportar el inconveniente de la manera en que se abría por tanto tiempo! Le dirá usted a Sir William lo que hemos hecho y que mister Shepherd opina que es la mejora más acertada hecha hasta ahora. Realmente, hago justicia al decir que los pocos cambios que hemos realizado han servido para mejorar el lugar. Mi esposa es quien lo ha dirigido. Yo he hecho bien poco, con excepción de quitar algunos grandes espejos de mi cuarto de vestir, que era el de su padre. Un buen hombre y un verdadero caballero, cierto es, pero... yo pienso, señorita Andrew -mirando pensativamente-, pienso que debe haber sido un hombre muy cuidadoso de su ropa, en su tiempo. ¡Qué cantidad de espejos! Dios mío, uno no podía huir de sí mismo. Así que pedí a Karen que me ayudara y pronto los sacamos del medio. Y ahora estoy muy cómodo con mi espejito de afeitar en un rincón y otro gran espejo al que nunca me acerco.

Candy, divertida a pesar suyo, buscó con cierta angustia una respuesta, y el almirante, temiendo no haber sido bastante amable, volvió al mismo tema.

-La próxima vez que escriba usted a su buen padre, transmítale mis saludos y los de mi esposa, y dígale que estamos aquí muy cómodos y que no encontramos ningún defecto al lugar. La chimenea del comedor humea un poco, a decir verdad, pero sólo cuando el viento norte sopla fuerte, lo cual no ocurre más que tres veces en invierno. En realidad, ahora que hemos estado en la mayor parte de las casas de aquí y podemos juzgar, ninguna nos gusta más que ésta. Dígale eso y envíele mis saludos. Quedará muy contento. Lady Elroy y Karen estaban encantadas la una con la otra, pero la relación que entabló esta visita no pudo continuar mucho tiempo, pues cuando fue devuelta, los Stevenson anunciaron que se ausentarían por unas pocas semanas para visitar a sus parientes en el norte del condado, y que era probable que no estuvieran de vuelta antes de que partieran a Bath.

Se disipó así el peligro de que Candy encontrara a Terry en Kellynch Hall o de verlo en compañía de su amiga. Todo era seguro; y sonrió al recordar los angustiosos sentimientos que le había inspirado tal perspectiva.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO XIII

Después de pasar unos días en la propiedad de Lady Elroy, llegó el momento de partir a Bath, Candy no estaba particularmente contenta de regresar al lado de su familia.

Sir William había alquilado una buena casa en Camden Place, en una elevación, digna, tal como merece un hombre igualmente digno y elevado. Y él e Elisa se habían establecido allí enteramente satisfechos.

Candy entró en la casa con el corazón desmayado, anticipando una reclusión de varios meses y diciéndose ansiosamente a sí misma: "Oh, ¿cuándo volveré a dejarlos?" Sin embargo, una inesperada cordialidad a su arribo le hizo mucho bien. Su padre y su hermana se alegraban de verla, por el placer de mostrarle la casa y el mobiliario, y fueron a su encuentro dando muestras de cariño. El que fueran cuatro para las comidas era además una ventaja.

Mrs. Clay estaba muy amable y sonriente, pero sus cortesías y sus sonrisas no eran sino eso mismo: cortesía. Candy sintió que ella haría siempre lo que más le conviniera, pero la buena voluntad de los otros era sorprendente y genuina. Estaban de excelente humor, y bien pronto supo por qué. No les interesaba escucharla. Después de algunos cumplidos acerca de haber lamentado las antiguas vecindades, tuvieron pocas preguntas que hacer y la conversación cayó en sus manos. Uppercross no despertaba interés; Kellynch, muy poco; lo más importante era Bath.

Tuvieron el placer de asegurarle que Bath había sobrepasado sus expectativas en varios aspectos. Su casa era sin discusión la mejor de Camden Place; su sala tenía todas las ventajas posibles sobre las que habían visitado o que conocían de oídas, y la superioridad consistía además en lo adecuado del mobiliario. Buscaban relacionarse con ellos. Todos deseaban visitarlos. Habían rechazado muchas presentaciones, y sin embargo, vivían asediados por tarjetas dejadas por personas de las que nada sabían.

¡Qué cantidad de motivos para regocijarse! ¿Podía dudar Candy de que su padre y su hermana eran felices? Podía verse que su padre no se sentía rebajado con el cambio; nada lamentaba de los deberes y la dignidad de un poseedor de tierras y encontraba satisfacción en la vanidad de una pequeña ciudad; y debió marchar, aprobando, sonriendo y maravillándose de que Isabel se pasease de una habitación a otra, ponderando su amplitud, y sorprendiéndose de que aquella mujer que había sido la dueña de Kellynch Hall encontrara orgullo en el reducido espacio de aquellas cuatro paredes.

-Pero además tenían otras cosas que les hacían felices. Le contaron que se habían reconciliado con Neil, no sólo le habían perdonado, sino que estaban encantados con él. Había estado en Bath hacía más o menos quince días (había pasado por Bath cuando se dirigía a Londres, y Sir William, pese a que éste no estuvo más que veinticuatro horas, se había puesto en contacto con él), pero en esta ocasión había pasado unos quince días en Bath y la primera medida que tomó fue dejar su tarjeta en Camden Place, seguida por los más grandes deseos de renovar la relación, y cuando se encontraron su conducta fue tan franca, tan presta a excusarse por el pasado, tan deseosa de renovar la relación, que en su primer encuentro el contacto fue plenamente restablecido.

No hallaban ningún defecto en él. Había explicado todo lo que parecía descuido de su parte. Había borrado toda aprehensión de inmediato. Nunca había tenido la intención de tomarse mucha confianza; temía haberlo hecho, aunque sin saber por qué, y la delicadeza le había hecho guardar silencio. Ante la sospecha de haber hablado irrespetuosa o ligeramente de la familia o del honor de ésta, estaba indignado. ¡El, que siempre se había enorgullecido de ser un Andrew!, y cuyas ideas, en lo que se refiere a la familia, eran demasiado estrictas para el democrático tono de los tiempos que corrían. En verdad estaba asombrado. Pero su carácter y su comportamiento refutarían tal sospecha. Podía decirle a Sir William que averiguara entre la gente que lo conocía; y en verdad, el trabajo que se tomó a la primera oportunidad de reconciliación para ser puesto en el lugar de pariente y presunto heredero fue prueba suficiente de sus opiniones al respecto.

Las circunstancias de su matrimonio también podían disculparse. Este tema no debía ser puesto por él, pero un íntimo amigo suyo, el coronel Wallis, un hombre muy respetable, todo el tipo del caballero (y no mal parecido, agregaba Sir William), que vivía muy cómodamente en las casas de Malborough y que había, a su propio pedido, trabado conocimiento de ellos por intermedio de Neil, fue quien mencionó una o dos cosas sobre el matrimonio, que contribuyeron a disminuir el desprestigio.

El coronel Wallis hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Neil; había conocido muy bien a su esposa y entendió a la perfección el problema. No era ella una mujer de buena familia, pero era bien educada, culta, rica y muy enamorada de su amigo. Allí residía el encanto. Ella lo había buscado. Sin aquella condición, no hubiera bastado todo su dinero para tentar a Neil, y además, Sir William estaba convencido de que ella había sido una mujer muy honrada. Todo esto hizo atractivo el matrimonio. Una mujer muy buena, de gran fortuna y enamorada de él. Sir William admitía todo ello como una excusa en forma, y aunque Elisa no podía ver el asunto bajo una luz tan favorable, se vio obligada a admitir que todo era muy razonable.

Neil había hecho frecuentes visitas, había cenado una vez con ellos y se había mostrado encantado de recibir la invitación, pues ellos no daban cenas en general; en una palabra, estaba encantado de cualquier muestra de afecto familiar y hacía depender su felicidad de estar íntimamente vinculado con la casa de Camden.

Candy escuchaba, pero no entendía. Muy buena voluntad había que poner por las opiniones de los que hablaban. Ella mejoraba todo lo que oía. Lo que parecía extravagante o irracional en el progreso de la reconciliación podía tener su origen nada más que en el modo de hablar de los narradores. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que había algo más de lo que parecía en el deseo de Neil, después de un intervalo de tantos años, de ser bien recibido por ellos.

Desde un punto de vista mundano, nada sacaría en limpio con la amistad de Sir William, nada ganaría con que las cosas cambiaran. Con seguridad él era el más rico y Kellynch sería alguna vez suyo, lo mismo que el título. Un hombre sensato, y parecía haber sido, en verdad, un hombre muy sensato, ¿por qué había de poner objeciones? Ella podía presentar una sola solución; tal vez fuera a causa de Elisa. Tal vez en un tiempo hubo cierta atracción, aunque la conveniencia y los accidentes los hubieran apartado, y ahora que podía permitirse ser agradable podría dedicarle sus atenciones. Elisa era muy hermosa, de modales elegantes y cultivados, y su modo de ser no era conocido por Neil, que la había tratado pocas veces, en público, cuando muy joven. Cómo habrían de recibir la sensibilidad y la inteligencia de él el conocimiento de su presente modo de vida, era otra preocupación muy penosa. En verdad deseaba Candy que no fuera él demasiado amable u obsequioso, de ser Elisa la causa de sus desvelos; y que Elisa se inclinaba a creer tal cosa y que su amiga la señora Clay fomentaba la idea, se hizo clarísimo por una o dos miradas entre ambas mientras se hablaba de las frecuentes visitas de Neil. Candy mencionó los vistazos que había tenido de él en Lyme, pero sin que se le prestara mucha atención. "Oh, sí, tal vez era Neil." Ellos no sabían. "Tal vez fuera él." No podían escuchar la descripción que ella hacía de él. Ellos mismos lo describían, sobre todo Sir William. El hizo justicia a su aspecto distinguido, a su elegante aire a la moda, a su bien cortado rostro, a su grave mirada, pero al mismo tiempo "era de lamentar su aire sombrío, un defecto que el tiempo parecía haber aumentado"; ni podía ocultarse que diez años transcurridos habían cambiado sus facciones desfavorablemente. Neil parecía pensar que él (Sir William) tenía "el mismo aspecto que cuando se separaron", pero Sir William "no había podido devolver el cumplido enteramente", y eso lo había confundido. De todos modos, no pensaba quejarse: Neil tenía mejor aspecto que la mayoría de los hombres, y él no pondría objeciones a que lo vieran en su compañía donde fuere. Neil y su amigo fueron el principal tema de conversación toda la tarde. "¡El coronel Wallis había parecido tan deseoso de ser presentado a ellos! ¡Y Neil tan ansioso de hacerlo!" Había además una señora Wallis a quien sólo conocían de oídas por encontrarse enferma. Pero Neil hablaba de ella como de "una mujer encantadora digna de ser conocida en Camden Place". Tan pronto se restableciera la conocerían. Sir Walter tenía un alto concepto de la señora Wallis; se decía que era una mujer extraordinariamente bella, hermosa.

Deseaba verla. Sería un contrapeso para las feas caras que continuamente veía en la calle. Lo peor de Bath era el extraordinario número de mujeres feas. No quiere decir esto que no hubiese mujeres bonitas, pero la mayoría de las feas era aplastante. Con frecuencia había observado en sus paseos que una cara bella era seguida por treinta o treinta y cinco espantajos. En cierta ocasión, encontrándose en una tienda de Bond Street había contado ochenta y siete mujeres, una tras otra, sin encontrar un rostro aceptable entre ellas. Claro que había sido una mañana helada, de un frío agudo del que sólo una mujer entre treinta hubiera podido soportar. Pero pese a ello... el número de feas era incalculable. ¡En cuanto a los hombres...! ¡Eran infinitamente peores! ¡Las calles estaban llenas de multitud de esperpentos! Era evidente, por el efecto que un hombre de discreta apariencia producía, que las mujeres no estaban muy acostumbradas a la vista de alguien tolerable. Nunca había caminado del brazo del coronel Wallis, quien tenía una figura arrogante aunque su cabello parecía color arena, sin que todos los ojos de las mujeres se volviesen a mirarlo. En verdad, "todas las mujeres miraban al coronel Wallis". ¡Oh, la modestia de Sir William! Su hija y la señora Clay no lo dejaron escapar, sin embargo, y afirmaron que el acompañante del coronel Wallis tenía una figura tan buena como la de éste, sin la desventaja del color del cabello.

-¿Qué aspecto tiene Anabelle? -preguntó Sir William, con el mejor humor-. La última vez que la vi tenía la nariz roja, pero espero que esto no ocurra todos los días.

-Debe haber sido pura casualidad. En general ha disfrutado de buena salud y aspecto desde San Miguel.

-Espero que no la tiente salir con vientos fuertes y adquirir así un cutis recio. Le enviaré un nuevo sombrero y otra pelliza.

Candy consideraba si le convendría sugerir que un tapado o un sombrero no debían exponerse a tan mal trato, cuando un golpe en la puerta interrumpió todo:

"¡Un llamado a la puerta y a estas horas! ¡Debían ser más de las diez! ¿Y si fuera Neil?" Sabían que tenía que cenar en Lansdown Crescent. Era posible que se hubiese detenido en su camino de vuelta para saludarlos. No podían pensar en nadie más. Mrs. Clay creía que sí, que aquella era la manera de llamar de Neil. Mistress Clay tuvo razón. Con toda la ceremonia que un criado y... un muchacho de recados pueden hacer, Neil fue introducido en la sala.

Era el mismo, el mismo hombre, sin más diferencia que el traje. Candy se hizo algo atrás mientras los demás recibían sus cumplidos, y su hermana las disculpas por haberse presentado a hora tan desusada. Pero "no podía pasar tan cerca sin entrar a preguntar si ella o su amiga habían cogido frío el día anterior, etcétera". Todo esto fue cortésmente dicho y cortésmente recibido.

Pero el turno de Candy se acercaba. Sir William habló de su hija más joven. Neil debía ser presentado a su hija más joven" (no hubo ocasión de recordar a Annie), y Candy, sonriente y sonrojada, de manera que le sentaba muy bien, presentó a Neil las hermosas facciones que éste- no había en modo alguno olvidado, y pudo comprobar, por la sorpresa que él tuvo, que antes no había sospechado quién era ella. Pareció tremendamente sorprendido, pero no más que agradado. Sus ojos se iluminaron y con la mayor presteza celebró el encuentro, aludió al pasado, y dijo que podía considerársele un antiguo conocido. Era tan bien parecido como había semejado serlo en Lyme, y sus facciones mejoraban al hablar. Sus modales eran exactamente los apropiados, tan corteses, tan fáciles, tan agradables, que sólo podían ser comparados con los de otra persona. No eran los mismos, pero eran así de buenos. Se sentó con ellos y la conversación mejoró al momento. No cabía duda de que era un hombre inteligente. Diez minutos bastaron para comprenderlo. Su tono, su expresión, la elección de los temas, su conocimiento de hasta dónde debía llegar, eran el producto de una mente inteligente y esclarecida. En cuanto pudo, comenzó a hablar con ella de Lyme, deseando cambiar opiniones respecto al lugar, pero deseoso especialmente de comentar el hecho de haber sido huéspedes de la misma posada y al mismo tiempo, hablando de su ruta, sabiendo un poco la de ella, y lamentando no haber podido presentarle sus respetos en aquella ocasión. Ella informó en pocas palabras de su estancia y de sus asuntos en Lyme. Su pesar aumentó al saber los detalles. Había pasado una tarde solitaria en la habitación contigua a la de ellos. Había oído voces regocijadas. Había pensado que debían ser personas encantadoras y deseó estar con ellos. Y todo esto sin saber que tenía el derecho a ser presentado. ¡Si hubiera preguntado quiénes eran! ¡El nombre de Cornwall habría bastado! "Bien, esto serviría para curarle de la costumbre de no hacer jamás preguntas en una posada, costumbre que había adoptado desde muy joven, pensando que no era gentil ser curioso."

-Las nociones de un joven de veinte o veintidós años -decía- en lo que se refiere a buenas maneras son más absurdas que las de cualquier otra persona en el mundo. La estupidez de los medios que emplean sólo puede ser igualada por la tontería de los fines que persiguen. Pero no podía comunicar sus reflexiones a Candy solamente; él lo sabía; y bien pronto se perdió entre los otros, y sólo a ratos pudo volver a Lyme.

Sus preguntas, sin embargo, trajeron pronto el relato de lo que había pasado allí después de su partida. Habiendo oído algo sobre "un accidente", quiso conocer el resto. Cuando preguntó, Sir William y Elisa lo hicieron también; pero la diferencia de la manera en que lo hacían no podía menos que quedar de manifiesto. Ella sólo podía comparar a Neil con Lady Elroy por su deseo de comprender lo que había ocurrido, y por el grado en que parecían comprender también cuanto había sufrido ella presenciando el accidente.

Se quedó una hora con ellos. El elegante relojito sobre la chimenea había tocado "las once con sus argentinos toques", y el sereno se oía a la distancia cantando lo mismo, antes de que Neil o cualquiera de los presentes creyera que había pasado tan largo rato. ¡Candy nunca imaginó que su primera velada en Camden Place sería tan agradable!


	14. Chapter 14

Había algo que Candy, al volver entre los suyos, hubiera preferido saber, incluso más que si Neil Andrew estaba enamorado de Elisa, y era si su padre lo estaría de Mrs. Clay. Después de haber permanecido en casa algunas horas, más se intranquilizó a este respecto. Al bajar para el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, encontró que había habido una razonable intención de la dama de dejarlos.

Imaginó que mistress Clay habría dicho: "Ahora que Candice está con ustedes, ya no soy necesaria", porque Elisa respondió en voz baja: "No hay ninguna razón en verdad; le aseguro que no encuentro ninguna. Ella no es nada para mí comparada con usted". Y tuvo tiempo de oír decir a su padre: "Mi querida señora, esto no puede ser. Aún no ha visto usted nada de Bath. Ha estado aquí solamente porque ha sido necesaria. No nos dejará usted ahora. Debe quedarse para conocer a Mrs. Wallis, a la hermosa Mrs. Wallis. Para su refinamiento, estoy seguro de que la belleza es siempre un placer".

Habló con tanto entusiasmo que Candy no se sorprendió de que Mrs. Clay evitase la mirada de ella y de su hermana; ella podría parecer quizás un poco sospechosa, pero Elisa ciertamente no pensaba nada acerca del elogio al refinamiento de la dama. Esta, ante tales requerimientos, no pudo menos de condescender en quedarse.

En el curso de la misma mañana, encontrándose sola Candy con su padre, comenzó éste a felicitarla sobre su mejor aspecto; la encontraba "menos delgada de cuerpo, de mejillas; su piel, su apariencia habían mejorado..., era más claro su cutis, más fresco. ¿Había estado usando algo? No, nada." "No, absolutamente nada." Ah, esto le sorprendía mucho, y añadió: "No puedes hacer nada mejor que continuar como estás. Estás sumamente bien.

La compostura de Lady Elroy y la gentileza de sus modales sufrieron una prueba en Camden Place. La visita de Mrs. Clay gozando de tanto favor y de Candy tan abandonada, era una provocación interminable para ella. Y esto la molestaba tanto cuando no se encontraba allí, como puede sentirse molestada una persona que en Bath bebe el agua del lugar, lee las nuevas publicaciones y tiene gran número de conocidos.

Cuando conoció a Neil, se volvió más caritativa o más indiferente hacia los otros. Los modales de éste fueron una recomendación inmediata; y conversando con él encontró bien pronto lo sólido debajo de lo superficial, por lo que se sintió inclinada a exclamar, según dijo a Candy: "¿Puede ser éste el mismo Neil Andrew?", y en realidad no podía imaginar un hombre más agradable o estimable. Lo reunía todo: buen entendimiento, opiniones correctas, conocimiento del mundo y un corazón cariñoso. Tenía fuertes sentimientos de unión y honor familiares, sin ninguna debilidad u orgullo; vivía con la liberalidad de un hombre de fortuna, pero sin dilapidar; juzgaba por sí mismo en todas las cosas esenciales sin desafiar a la opinión pública en ningún punto del decoro mundano. Era tranquilo, observador, moderado, cándido; nunca desaparecería por espíritu egoísta creyendo hacerlo por sentimientos poderosos, y con una sensibilidad para todo lo que era amable o encantador y una valoración de todo lo estimable en la vida doméstica, que los caracteres falsamente entusiastas o de agitaciones violentas rara vez poseen. Estaba cierta de que no había sido feliz en su matrimonio. El coronel Wallis lo decía y Lady Elroy podía verlo; pero no se había agriado su carácter ni tampoco (bien pronto comenzó a sospecharlo) dejaba de pensar en una segunda elección. La satisfacción que Neil le producía atenuaba la plaga que era mistress Clay.

Hacía ya algunos años que Candy había aprendido que ella y su excelente amiga podían discrepar. Por consiguiente, no la sorprendió que Lady Elroy no encontrase nada sospechoso o inconsistente, nada detrás de los motivos que aparecían a la vista, en el gran deseo de reconciliación de Neil. Lady Elroy estimaba como la cosa más natural del mundo que en la madurez de su vida era lo más recomendable y deseable reconciliarse con el cabeza de la familia. Era lo natural al andar del tiempo en una cabeza clara y que sólo había errado durante su juventud. Candy, sin embargo, sonreía, y al fin mencionó a Elisa. Lady Elroy escuchó, miró, y contestó solamente: "¡Elisa!

Bien: El tiempo lo dirá".

Candy, después de una breve observación, comprendió que ella también debía limitarse a esperar el futuro. Nada podía juzgar por el momento. En aquella casa, Elisa estaba primero y ella estaba tan habituada a la general reverencia a "miss Andrew", que cualquier atención particular le parecía imposible. Además -no debía olvidarse-, Neil era viudo desde hacía sólo siete meses. Una pequeña demora de su parte era muy perdonable. En una palabra, Candy no podía ver el crespón alrededor de su sombrero sin imaginarse que no tenía ella excusa en suponerle tales intenciones; porque su matrimonio, aunque infortunado, había durado tantos años que era difícil recobrarse tan rápidamente de la espantosa impresión de verlo deshecho.

Como fuere que todo aquello terminase, no cabía duda de que Neil era la persona más agradable de las que conocían en Bath. No veía a nadie igual a él, y era una gran cosa de vez en cuando conversar acerca de Lyme, lugar que parecía tener casi más deseos de ver nueva y más extensamente que ella.

Comentaron los detalles de su primer encuentro varias veces. El dio a entender que la había mirado con interés. Ella lo recordaba bien, y recordaba además la mirada de una tercera persona.

No siempre estaban de acuerdo. Su respeto por el rango y el parentesco era mayor que el de ella. No era sólo complacencia, era un agradarle el tema lo que hizo que su padre y su hermana prestaran atención a cosas que. Candy juzgaba indignas de entusiasmarlos. El diario matutino de Bath anunció una mañana la llegada de la vizcondesa viuda de Dalrymple y de su hija, la honorable miss Carteret; y toda la comodidad de Camden Place número... desapareció por varios días; porque los Dalrymple (por desgracia en opinión de Candy) eran primos de los Andrew, y las angustias surgieron al pensar en una presentación correcta.

Candy no había visto antes a su padre y a su hermana en contacto con la nobleza, y se descorazonó un poco. Había pensado mejor acerca de la idea que ellos tenían de su propia situación en la vida, y sintió un deseo que jamás hubiera sospechado que podría llegar a tener... el deseo de que tuvieran más orgullo; porque "nuestros primos Lady Dalrymple y miss Carteret", "nuestros parientes, los Dalrymple", eran frases que estaban todo el día en su oído.

Sir William había estado una vez en compañía del difunto vizconde, pero jamás había encontrado a la familia. Las dificultades surgían a la sazón de una interrupción completa en las cartas de cortesía, precisamente desde la muerte del mencionado vizconde, acaecida al mismo tiempo en que una peligrosa enfermedad de Sir William había hecho que los moradores de Kellynch no hicieran llegar ninguna condolencia. Ningún pésame fue a Irlanda. El pecado había sido pagado, puesto que a la muerte de Lady Andrew ninguna condolencia llegó a Kellynch, y en consecuencia, había sobradas razones para suponer que los Dalrymple consideraban la amistad terminada. Cómo arreglar este enojoso asunto y ser admitidos de nuevo como primos era lo importante; y era un asunto que, bien sensatamente, ni Lady Elroy ni Neil consideraban trivial. "Las relaciones familiares es bueno conservarlas siempre, la buena compañía es siempre digna de ser buscada; Lady Dalrymple había tomado por tres meses una casa en Laura Place, y viviría en gran estilo. Había estado en Bath el año anterior y Lady Elroy había oído hablar de ella como de una mujer encantadora. Sería muy agradable que las relaciones fueran restablecidas, y si era posible, sin ninguna falta de decoro de parte de los Andrew."

Sir William, sin embargo, prefirió valerse de sus propios procedimientos, y finalmente escribió dando una amplia explicación y expresando su pesar a su honorable prima. Ni Lady Elroy ni Neil pudieron admirar la carta, pero, sea como fuera, la carta cumplió su propósito, trayendo de vuelta una garabateada nota de la vizcondesa viuda. "Tendría mucho placer y honor en conocerlos." Los afanes del asunto habían terminado y sus dulzuras comenzaban. Visitaron Laura Place, y recibieron las tarjetas de la vizcondesa viuda de Dalrymple y de la honorable miss Carteret para arreglar entrevistas. Y "nuestros primos en Laura Place", "nuestros parientes Lady Dalrymple y miss Carteret", eran el tema obligado de todos los comentarios.

Candy estaba avergonzada. Aunque Lady Dalrymple y su hija hubieran sido en extremo agradables, se hubiera sentido avergonzada de la agitación que creaban, pero éstas no valían gran cosa. No tenían superioridad de modales de dotes o de entendimiento. Lady Dalrymple había adquirido la fama de "una mujer encantadora" porque tenía una sonrisa amable y era cortés con todo el mundo. Miss Carteret, de quien podía decirse aún menos, era tan malcarada y desagradable que no hubiera sido jamás recibida en Camden Place de no haber sido por su alcurnia.

Lady Elroy confesó que había esperado algo más, no obstante "era una relación digna" y cuando Candy se atrevió a dar su opinión a Neil, él convino que por sí mismas no valían demasiado, pero afirmó que como para trato familiar, como buena compañía, para aquellos que buscan tener personas gratas alrededor, valían. Candy sonrió y dijo:

-Mi idea de la buena compañ, es la compañía de la gente inteligente, bien informada, y que tiene mucho que decir; es lo que yo entiendo por buena compañía.

-Está usted en un error -dijo él gentilmente-; ésa no es buena compañía, es la mejor. La buena compañía requiere solamente cuna, educación y modales, y en lo que a educación respecta se exige bastante poca. El nacimiento y las buenas maneras son lo esencial; pero un poco de conocimientos no hace mal a nadie, por el contrario, hace bien. Mi prima Candy mueve la cabeza. No está satisfecha. Está fastidiada. Mi querida prima -sentándose junto a ella-, tiene usted más derecho a ser desdeñosa que cualquier otra mujer que yo conozca. Pero ¿qué gana con ello? ¿No es acaso más provechoso aceptar la compañía de estas señoras de Laura Place y disfrutar de las ventajas de su conocimiento en cuanto sea posible? Puede usted estar segura que andarán entre lo mejor de Bath este invierno, y como el rango es el rango, el hecho de que sean ustedes parientes contribuirá a colocar a su familia (a nuestra familia) en la consideración que merece.

-¡Sí -afirmó Candy-, en verdad sabrán que somos parientes de ellas! -Luego, recomponiéndose y no deseando una respuesta, continuó-: La verdad, creo que ha sido demasiado molesto procurarse esta relación. Creo -añadió sonriendo- que tengo más orgullo que ustedes, pero confieso que me molesta que hayamos deseado tanto la relación, cuando a ellos les es perfectamente indiferente.

-Perdón, mi querida prima, es usted injusta con nosotros. En Londres quizá, con su tranquila manera de vivir, podía usted decir lo que dice, pero en Bath, Sir William y su familia serán siempre dignos de ser conocidos, siempre serán una compañía muy apreciable.

-Bien -dijo Candy-, soy orgullosa, demasiado orgullosa para disfrutar de una amistad que depende del lugar en que uno esté.

-Apruebo su indignación -dijo él-; es natural. Pero están ustedes en Bath y lo que importa es poseer todo el crédito y la dignidad que merece Sir William.

Habla usted de orgullo; yo soy considerado orgulloso, y me gusta serlo, porque nuestros orgullos, en el fondo, son iguales, no lo dudo, aunque las apariencias los hagan parecer diferentes. En una cosa, mi querida prima -continuó hablando bajo como si no hubiera nadie más en el salón-, en una cosa estoy cierto, de que nuestros sentimientos son los mismos. Sentimos que cualquier amistad nueva para su padre, entre sus iguales o superiores, que pueda distraer sus pensamientos de la que está detrás de él, debe ser bienvenida.

Mientras hablaba miró el lugar que Mrs. Clay había estado ocupando, lo que explicaba en grado suficiente su pensamiento. Y aunque Candy no creyó que tuvieran el mismo orgullo, sintió simpatía hacia él por su desagrado hacia Mrs. Clay y por su deseo de que su padre conociera nueva gente para eliminar a esa mujer.

Mientras Sir William y Elisa probaban fortuna en Laura Place, Candy renovaba una antigua y muy distinta relación.

Había visitado a su antigua institutriz y había sabido por ella que estaba en Bath una antigua compañera que llamaba su atención por haber sido bondadosa con ella en el pasado y que a la sazón era desdichada. Flammy Hamilton, se había mostrado cariñosa con ella en uno de esos momentos en que más se aprecia esta clase de gestos. Candy había llegado muy apesadumbrada al colegio, acongojada por la pérdida de una madre profundamente amada, extrañando su alejamiento de la casa y sintiendo, como puede sentir una niña de catorce años, de aguda sensibilidad, en un caso como ése. Y miss Hamilton, que era tres años mayor que ella, y que había permanecido en el colegio un año más, debido a falta de parientes y hogar estable, había sido servicial y amable con Candy, mitigando su pena de una manera que jamás podría olvidarse.

Miss Hamilton había dejado el colegio, se había casado poco después, según se decía, con un hombre de fortuna, siendo esto todo lo que Candy sabía de ella, hasta que el relato de su institutriz le hizo ver la situación de una manera muy diferente.

Era viuda y pobre; su esposo había sido extravagante y, a su muerte, acaecida dos años antes, había dejado sus asuntos bastante embrollados. Había tenido serias dificultades y, sumada a tales inconvenientes, una fiebre reumática que le atacó las piernas la había convertido en una momentánea inválida. Había llegado a Bath por tal motivo, y se alojaba cerca de los baños calientes, viviendo de una manera muy modesta, sin poder pagar siquiera la comodidad de una sirvienta, y claro está, casi al margen de toda sociedad.

La amiga de ambas garantizó la satisfacción que una visita daría a Flammy, y Candy, por lo mismo, no tardó en hacerla. Nada dijo de lo que había oído y de lo que pensaban en su casa. No despertaría allí el interés que debía. Solamente consultó a Lady Elroy, quien comprendió perfectamente sus sentimientos, y tuvo el placer de llevarla lo más cerca posible del domicilio de Flammy en Westgate.

Se hizo la visita, se restablecieron las relaciones, su interés fue recíproco. Los primeros diez minutos fueron embarazosos y emocionantes. Doce años habían transcurrido desde su separación, y cada una era una persona distinta de la que la otra imaginaba. Doce años habían convertido a Candy, de la floreciente y silenciosa niña de quince años, en una elegante mujer de veintisiete, con todas las bellezas y con modales tan serios como gentiles; y doce años habían hecho de la bonita y ya crecida miss Hamilton, entonces en todo el apogeo de la salud y la confianza de su superioridad, una pobre, débil y abandonada viuda, que recibía la visita de su antigua protegida como un favor. Pero todo lo que fue ingrato en el encuentro pasó bien pronto y sólo quedó el encanto de recordar y hablar sobre los tiempos idos.

Candy encontró en Flammy el buen juicio y las agradables maneras de las que casi no podía prescindir, y una disposición para conversar y para ser alegre, que realmente la sorprendieron. Ni las disipaciones del pasado -había vivido mucho en el mundo-, ni las restricciones del presente, ni la enfermedad ni el pesar parecían haber embotado su corazón o arruinado su espíritu.

En el curso de una segunda visita habló con gran franqueza y el asombro de Candy aumentó. Difícilmente puede imaginarse una situación menos agradable que la de Flammy. Había amado mucho a su esposo y lo había visto morir.

Había conocido la opulencia; ya no la tenía. No tenía hijos para estar por ellos unida a la vida y a la felicidad; no tenía parientes que la ayudaran en el arreglo de embrollados negocios, y tampoco tenía salud que hiciera todo esto más llevadero. Sus habitaciones eran una ruidosa salita y un sombrío dormitorio detrás. No podía trasladarse de una a otro sin ayuda, y no había más que una criada en la casa para este menester. Jamás salía de la casa que no fuera para ser llevada a los baños calientes. Pese a esto, Candy no se equivocaba al creer que tenía momentos de tristeza y abatimiento en medio de horas ocupadas y alegres. ¿Cómo podía ser esto? Ella vigiló, observó, reflexionó y finalmente concluyó que no se trataba nada más que de un caso de fortaleza o resignación.

Un espíritu sumiso puede ser paciente; un fuerte entendimiento puede dar resolución, pero aquí había algo más; aquí había ligereza de pensamiento, disposición para consolarse; poder de transformar rápidamente lo malo en bueno y de interesarse en todo lo que venía como un don de la naturaleza, lo que la mantenía olvidada de sí misma y de sus pesares. Era éste el don más escogido del cielo, y Candy vio en su amiga uno de esos maravillosos ejemplos que parecen servir para mitigar cualquier frustración.

En un tiempo -le informó Flammy-, su espíritu había flaqueado. No podía llamarse a la sazón inválida, comparando su estado con aquel en que estaba cuando llegó a Bath. Entonces era realmente un objeto digno de compasión, porque había cogido frío en el viaje y apenas había tomado posesión de su alojamiento cuando se vio confinada al lecho presa de fuertes y constantes dolores.

Todo esto entre extraños, necesitando una enfermera y no pudiendo procurársela por sus apremios económicos. Lo había soportado, sin embargo, y podía afirmar que realmente había mejorado. Había aumentado su bienestar al sentirse en buenas manos. Conocía mucho del mundo para esperar interés en alguna parte, pero su enfermedad le había probado la bondad de la patrona del alojamiento; tuvo además la suerte de que la hermana de la patrona, enfermera de profesión y siempre en casa cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían, estuvo libre en los momentos en que ella necesitó asistencia. "Además de cuidarme admirablemente -decía Flammy- me enseñó cosas valiosísimas. En cuanto pude utilizar mis manos, me enseñó a tejer, lo que ha sido un gran entretenimiento.

Me enseñó a hacer esas cajas para guardar agujas, alfileteros, tarjeteros, en las que me encontrará usted siempre ocupada, y que me permite los medios de ser útil a una o dos familias pobres de la vecindad. Debido a su profesión, conoce mucho a la gente; conoce a los que pueden comprar, y dispone de mi mercadería. Siempre escoge el momento oportuno. El corazón de todos se abre tras haber escapado de grandes dolores y adquirido nuevamente la bendición de la salud, y la enfermera Rooke sabe bien cuándo es el momento de hablar. Es una mujer inteligente y sensible. Su profesión le permite conocer la naturaleza humana, y tiene una base de buen sentido y don' de observación que la hacen como compañía infinitamente superior a la de muchas gentes que han recibido la mejor educación del mundo', pero que no sabe en realidad nada. Llámelo usted chismes, si así le parece, pero cuando la enfermera Rooke viene a pasar una hora conmigo siempre tiene algo útil y entretenido que contarme; algo que hace pensar mejor de la gente. Uno desea enterarse de lo que pasa, estar al tanto de las nuevas maneras de ser trivial y tonto que se usan en el mundo. Para mí, que vivo tan sola, su conversación es un regalo." Candy, deseando conocer más acerca de este placer, dijo:

-Lo creo. Mujeres de esta clase tienen muchas oportunidades, y si son inteligentes, debe valer la pena escucharlas. ¡Tantas manifestaciones de la naturaleza humana que tienen que conocer...! Y no únicamente de las tonterías pueden aprender; también pueden ver cosas interesantes o conmovedoras.

¡Cuántos ejemplos verán de ardiente y desinteresada abnegación, de heroísmo, de fortaleza, de paciencia, de resignación...! Todo conflicto y todo sacrificio nos ennoblecen. El cuarto de un enfermo podría llenar el mejor de los volúmenes.

-Sí -dijo, dudosa, Flammy-, alguna vez sucede, aunque la mayoría de las veces los casos que esta mujer ve no son tan elevados como usted supone.

Alguna vez la naturaleza humana puede mostrarse grande en los momentos de prueba, pero suelen primar las debilidades y no la fuerza en la habitación de un enfermo. Son el egoísmo y la impaciencia más que la generosidad y la fortaleza los que se ven allí. ¡Tan infrecuente es la verdadera amistad en el mundo! Y por desdicha -hablando bajo y trémulo-, ¡hay tantos que olvidan pensar con seriedad hasta que es demasiado tarde...!

Candy comprendió la dolorosa miseria de estos sentimientos. El marido no había sido lo que debía, y había dejado a la esposa entre aquella gente que ocupa un peor lugar en el mundo del que merecen. Ese momento de emoción fue sin embargo, pasajero. Flammy se repuso y continuó en tono inalterable:

-Dudo que la situación que tiene en el presente mi amiga Mrs. Rooke sirva de mucho para entretenerme o enseñarme algo. Atiende a la señora Wallis de Marlborough, según creo una mujer a la moda, bonita, tonta, gastadora, y, naturalmente, nada podrá contarme sobre encajes y fruslerías. Sin embargo, quizá, yo pueda sacar algún beneficio de Mrs. Wallis. Tiene mucho dinero, y pienso que podrá comprarme todas las cosas caras que tengo ahora entre manos.

Candy visitó varias veces a su amiga antes de que en Camden Place sospecharan su existencia. Finalmente se hizo necesario hablar de ella. Sir William, Elisa y Mrs. Clay volvían un día de Laura Place con una invitación de la señora Dalrymple para la velada, pero Candy estaba ya comprometida a ir a Westgate. Ella no lamentaba excusarse. Habían sido invitados, no le cabía duda, porque Lady Dalrymple, a quien un serio catarro mantenía en casa, pensaba utilizar la amistad de los que tanto la habían buscado. Así, pues, Candy se negó rápidamente: "He prometido pasar la velada con una antigua compañera". No les interesaba nada que se relacionase con Candy, sin embargo hicieron más que suficientes preguntas para enterarse de quién era esta antigua condiscípula.

Elisa manifestó desdén, y Sir William se puso severo.

-¡Westgate! -exclamó-. ¿A quién puede miss Candice Andrew visitar en Westgate?

A Mrs. Flammy Hamilton. ¿Y quién fue su marido? Uno de los miles señores Smith que se encuentran en todas partes. ¿Qué atractivos tiene? Que está vieja y enferma. Palabra de honor, miss Candice, que tiene usted unos gustos notables. Todo lo que disgusta a otras personas: gente inferior, habitaciones mezquinas, aire viciado, relaciones desagradables, son gratas para usted. Pero tal vez podrás postergar la visita a esa señora. No está tan próxima a morirse, según creo, que no puedas dejar la visita para mañana. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cuarenta?

-No, señor; aún no tiene treinta y un años. Pero no creo que pueda dejar mi compromiso porque es la única tarde en bastante tiempo que nos conviene a ambas. Ella va a los baños calientes mañana, y nosotros, bien lo sabe usted, hemos comprometido ya el resto de la semana.

-Pero, ¿qué piensa Lady Elroy de esta relación? -preguntó Elisa.

-No ve en ella nada reprochable -repuso Candy-; ¡muy por el contrario, lo aprueba! Casi siempre me ha llevado cuando he ido a visitarla.

-Westgate debe estar sorprendido de ver un coche rodando sobre su pavimento -observó Sir William-. La viuda de Sir Henry Elroy no tiene armas que pintar, pero, pese a ello, es el suyo un hermoso coche, sin duda digno de llevar a miss Andrew. ¡Una viuda de nombre Hamilton que vive en Westgate!... ¡Una pobre viuda que escasamente tiene con qué vivir y de treinta o cuarenta años! ¡Una simple y común mujer, el nombre de todos en todo el mundo, haber sido elegida como amiga de miss Andrew y ser preferida por ésta a sus relaciones de familia de la nobleza inglesa e irlandesa! Mrs. Hamilton; ¡vaya un nombre!

Mrs. Clay, que había presenciado toda la escena, juzgó prudente en ese momento abandonar el cuarto, y Candy hubiera deseado hacer en defensa de su amiga, algunos comentarios acerca de los amigos de ellos, pero el natural respeto a su padre la contuvo. No contestó. Dejó que comprendiera él por sí mismo que Flammy no era la única viuda en Bath entre treinta y cuarenta años, con escasos medios y sin nombre distinguido.

Candy cumplió su compromiso; los demás cumplieron el de ellos, y, por supuesto, debió oír, a la mañana siguiente, que habían pasado una velada encantadora. Ella fue la única ausente; Sir William y Elisa no solamente se habían puesto al servicio de su señoría, sino que habían buscado a otras personas, molestándose en invitar a Lady Elroy y a Neil; y Neil había dejado temprano al coronel Wallis, y Lady Elroy había finalizado temprano sus compromisos para concurrir. Candy supo, por Lady Elroy, todos los detalles adicionales de la velada. Para Candy, lo más importante era la conversación sostenida con Neil, quien, habiendo deseado su presencia, estimó comprensibles sin embargo las causas que le impidieron ir. Sus bondadosas y compasivas visitas a su antigua condiscípula parecían haber encantado a Neil. Creía éste que ella era una joven extraordinaria; en sus maneras, carácter y alma, un prototipo excelente de femineidad. Las alabanzas que de ella hacía igualaban a las de Lady Elroy, y Candy entendió claramente, por los elogios que de ella hacía este hombre inteligente, lo que su amiga insinuaba en su relato.

Lady Elroy tenía ya una opinión muy firme sobre Neil. Estaba convencida de su deseo de conquistar a Candy con el tiempo y no dudaba de que la mereciera, y pensaba cuántas semanas tardaría él en estar libre de las ataduras creadas por su viudez y luto, para poder valerse abiertamente de sus atractivos para conquistar a la joven. No dijo a Candy tan claramente cómo veía ella el asunto; solamente hizo unas pequeñas insinuaciones de lo que bien pronto ocurriría, es decir, de que él se enamorase y de la conveniencia de tal alianza y la necesidad de corresponderle. Candy la escuchó y no lanzó ninguna exclamación violenta; se limitó a sonreír, se ruborizó y sacudió la cabeza suavemente.

-No soy casamentera, como tú bien sabes -dijo Lady Elroy-, conociendo como conozco la debilidad de todos los cálculos y determinación humanos. Sólo digo que en caso que alguna vez Neil se dirija a ti y tú lo aceptes, tendrán la posibilidad de ser felices juntos. Será una unión deseada por todo el mundo, pero, para mí será una unión feliz.

-Neil es un hombre en extremo agradable, y en muchos aspectos tengo una alta opinión de él -dijo Candy-, pero no creo que nos convengamos el uno al otro.

Lady Elroy no dijo nada al respecto, y continuó:

-Desearía ver en ti a la futura Lady Andrew, la castellana de Kellynch, ocupando la mansión que fuera de tu madre, ocupando el puesto de ésta con todos los correspondientes derechos, la popularidad que tenía y todas sus virtudes. Esto sería para mí una gran recompensa. Eres idéntica a tu madre, en carácter y en físico y sería fácil volver a imaginarla a ella si tú ocupas su lugar, su nombre, su casa; si presidieras y bendijeras el mismo sitio; solamente serías superior a ella por ser más apreciada. Mi queridísima Candy, esto me haría más feliz que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Candy se vio obligada a levantarse, a caminar hasta una mesa distante y pretender ocuparse en algo para esconder los sentimientos que este cuadro despertaba en ella. Por unos momentos su corazón y su imaginación estuvieron fascinados. La idea de ser lo que su madre había sido, de tener el nombre precioso de "Lady Andrew" revivido en ella, de volver a Kellynch, de llamarlo nuevamente su hogar, su hogar para siempre, tenía para ella un encanto innegable.

Lady Elroy no dijo nada más, dejando que el asunto se resolviera por sí solo y pensando que Neil no habría podido escoger mejor momento para hablar.

Creía, en una palabra, lo que Candy no. La sola imagen de Neil trajo a la realidad a Candy. El encanto de Kellynch y de "Lady Andrew" desapareció. Jamás podría aceptarlo. Y no era sólo que sus sentimientos fueran sordos a todo hombre con excepción de uno. Su claro juicio, considerando fríamente las posibilidades, condenaba a Neil.

Pese a conocerlo desde hacía más de un mes, no podía decir que supiera mucho sobre su carácter. Que era un hombre inteligente y agradable, que hablaba bien, que sus opiniones eran sensatas, que sus juicios eran rectos y que tenía principios, todo esto era indiscutible. Ciertamente sabía lo que era bueno y no podía encontrarle ella faltas en ningún aspecto de sus deberes morales; pese a ello, no habría podido garantizar su conducta. Desconfiaba del pasado, ya que no del presente. Los nombres de antiguos conocidos, mencionados al pasar, las alusiones a antiguas costumbres y propósitos sugerían opiniones poco favorables de lo que él había sido. Le era claro que había tenido malos hábitos; los viajes del domingo habían sido cosa común; hubo un período en su vida (y posiblemente nada corto) en el que había sido negligente en todos los asuntos serios; y, aunque ahora pensara de otra manera, ¿quién podía responder por los sentimientos de un hombre hábil, cauteloso, lo bastante maduro como para apreciar un bello carácter? ¿Cómo podría asegurarse que esta alma estaba en verdad limpia?

Neil era razonable, discreto, cortés, pero no franco. No había tenido jamás un arrebato de sentimientos, ya de indignación, ya de placer, por la buena o mala conducta de los otros. Esto, para Candy, era una decidida imperfección. Sus primeras impresiones eran perdurables. Ella apreciaba la franqueza, el corazón abierto, 'el carácter impaciente antes que nada. El calor y el entusiasmo aún la cautivaban. Ella sentía que podía confiar mucho más en la sinceridad de aquellos que en alguna ocasión podían decir alguna cosa descuidada o alguna ligereza, que en aquellos cuya presencia de ánimo jamás sufría alteraciones, cuya lengua jamás se deslizaba.

Neil era demasiado agradable para todo el mundo. Pese a los diversos caracteres que habitaban la casa de su padre, él agradaba a todos. Se llevaba muy bien, se entendía de maravillas con todo el mundo. Había hablado con ella con cierta franqueza acerca de Mrs. Clay, había parecido comprender las intenciones de esta mujer y había exteriorizado su menosprecio hacia ella; sin embargo, mistress Clay estaba encantada con él. Lady Elroy, quizá por ser menos exigente que su joven amiga, no observaba nada que pudiese inspirar desconfianza. No podía encontrar ella un hombre más perfecto que Neil, y su más caro deseo era verlo recibir la mano de su querida Candy en la capilla de Kellynch, el siguiente otoño.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO XVIII

Comenzaba febrero, y Candy, después de un mes en Bath, se impacientaba por recibir noticias de Uppercross y Lyme. Deseaba saber más de lo que podían darle a conocer las comunicaciones de María. Hacía tres semanas que no sabía casi nada. Sólo sabía que Paty estaba de nuevo en casa, y que Susana, aunque se recuperaba rápidamente, permanecía aún en Lyme. Y pensaba intensamente en ellos una tarde cuando una carta más pesada que de costumbre, de María, le fue entregada, y para aumentar el placer y la sorpresa, con los saludos del Tom y Karen.

¡Los Stevenson debían pues estar en Bath!

-¿Qué es esto? -exclamó Sir Walter-. ¿Los Stevenson han llegado a Bath? ¿Los que alquilan Kellynch? ¿Qué te han entregado?

-Una carta de Uppercross, señor.

Ah, estas cartas son pasaportes convenientes. Aseguran una presentación. Hubiera visitado, de cualquier manera, al almirante. Sé lo que debo a mi arrendatario.

Candy no pudo escuchar más; no podía siquiera haber dicho cómo había escapado la piel del pobre almirante; la carta monopolizaba su atención. Había sido comenzada varios días antes:

"1 de febrero

"Mi querida Candy, "No me disculpo por mi silencio porque sé lo que la gente opina de las cartas en un lugar como Bath. Debes encontrarte demasiado feliz para preocuparte por Uppercross, del que, como bien sabes, muy poco puede decirse. Hemos tenido una Navidad muy aburrida; el señor y la señora Cornwall no han ofrecido una sola comida durante todas las fiestas. No considero a los Hayter gran cosa. Las fiestas, sin embargo, han terminado: creo que ningún niño las haya tenido más largas. Estoy segura de que yo no las tuve. La casa fue desalojada por fin ayer, con excepción de los pequeños Harville. Te sorprenderá saber que durante este tiempo no han ido a su casa. Mrs. Harville debe ser una madre muy dura para separarse así de ellos. Yo no puedo entender esto. En mi opinión, no son nada agradables estos niños, pero Mrs. Cornwall parece gustar de ellos tanto o quizá más que de sus nietos.

Entre nosotras, te diré que creo que es una lástima que Patricia no se haya quedado en Lyme tanto tiempo como Susana; esto la hubiera mantenido lejos de ese muchacho Alliestear. El carruaje ha partido para traer mañana a Susana y a los Harville. No cenaremos con ellos, sin embargo, hasta un día después, porque la señora Cornwall teme que el viaje sea muy cansado para Susana, lo que es poco probable considerando los cuidados que tendrán con ella. Por otra parte, para mí hubiera sido mucho mejor cenar con ellos mañana.

Agradezco que los Stevenson se dirijan ahora mismo para Bath; creo que el almirante está algo enfermo. Archie se ha enterado de esto por casualidad; ellos se han ofrecido a llevar cualquier cosa que desee, por lo que podre escribir una carta más extensa, esperare a que llegue Susana para contarte de su estado.

Así terminaba la primera parte, que había sido puesta en un sobre que contenía mucho más:

El almirante no parece muy enfermo, y espero que Bath le haga mucho bien. Realmente me alegraré de verlos a la vuelta. Nuestra vecindad no puede perder esta familia tan agradable. Hablemos ahora de Susana. Tengo que comunicarte algo que te sorprenderá. Ella y los Harville llegaron el martes perfectamente bien, y por la tarde le preguntamos cómo era que el capitán Benwick no formaba parte de la comitiva, porque había sido invitado al igual que los Harville. ¿A que no sabes cuál es la razón? Ni más ni menos que se ha enamorado de Susana, y ha solicitado a Mr. Cornwall su consentimiento para cortejarla, por lo que no quiere venir a Uppercross sin tener una respuesta al parecer, entre ellos arreglaron ya todo antes de que ella volviera, y él ha escrito al padre de ella por intermedio del capitán Harville. Todo esto es cierto, ¡palabra de honor! ¿Estás atónita? Me pregunto si alguna vez sospechaste algo, porque yo... jamás. Pero estamos encantados; porque pese a que no es lo mismo que casarse con un duque, es infinitamente mejor que Allistear Hayter; así pues, Mr. Cornwall ha escrito dando su consentimiento, y estamos esperando hoy al capitán Benwick. Mrs. Harville dice que su esposo añora muchísimo a su hermana, pero, de cualquier manera, Susana es muy querida por ambos.

Annie había acertado al imaginar la sorpresa de su hermana. Jamás en su vida había quedado más boquiabierta. ¡El capitán Benwick y Susana! Era demasiado maravilloso para creerlo. Y solamente haciendo un gran esfuerzo pudo permanecer en el cuarto, conservando su aire tranquilo y contestando a las preguntas del momento. Felizmente para ella, fueron bien pocas. Sir William deseaba saber si los Stevenson viajaban con cuatro caballos y si se hospedarían en algún lugar de Bath que permitiera que él y Elisa los visitaran. Era lo único que parecía interesarle.

-¿Cómo está Anabelle? -preguntó Elisa-. ¿Y qué trae a los Stevenson a Bath? -añadió

sin esperar respuesta.

-Vienen a causa del almirante. Parece que está un poco enfermo.

-¿Tienen conocidos aquí? -preguntó Elisa.

-No lo sé; pero imagino que un hombre de la edad y la profesión del almirante debe de tener muy pocos conocidos en un lugar como éste.

-Sospecho -dijo fríamente Sir William- que el almirante Croft debe ser mejor conocido en Bath como arrendatario de Kellynch. ¿Crees, Elisa querida, que podemos presentarlos en Laura Place?

-¡Oh, no! No lo creo. En nuestra situación de primos de Lady Dalrymple debemos cuidarnos de no presentarle a nadie a quien pudiere desaprobar. Si no fuéramos sus parientes no importaría, pero somos primos y debemos cuidar a quién presentamos. Será mejor que encuentren por sí solos el nivel que les corresponde. Abundan por ahí muchos viejos de aspecto desagradable que, según he oído decir, son marinos. Los Stevenson podrán relacionarse con ellos.

Este era todo el interés que tenía la carta para su padre y hermana. Cuando Mrs. Clay hubo pagado también su tributo, preguntando por Annie y sus lindos niños, Candy se sintió en libertad.

Al quedarse sola en su habitación trató de comprender lo acontecido. ¡Claro que podía! Y comenzó a preguntarse qué sentiría Terry, quizás había abandonado el campo, dejando de amar a Susana; quizás había comprendido que no la amaba. No podía soportar la idea de traición o versatilidad o cualquier cosa semejante entre él y su amigo. No podía imaginar que una amistad como la de ellos diera lugar a ningún mal proceder.

¡El capitán Benwick y Susana! La ruidosa Susana y el pensativo, sentimental, amigo de la lectura, Benwick, parecían las personas menos a propósito la una para la otra. ¡Dos temperamentos tan diferentes! ¿En qué pudo consistir la atracción? Pronto surgió la respuesta: había sido la situación. Habían estado juntos varias semanas, viviendo en el mismo reducido círculo de familia; desde la vuelta de Paty, debían haber dependido el uno del otro, y Susana, reponiéndose de su enfermedad, estaría más interesante, y el capitán Benwick no era inconsolable.

Candy sentía agitación en el fondo de su corazón, a pesar de ella misma, un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas el pensar que Terry seguía libre. Se avergonzaba de escudriñar sus sentimientos.

¡Parecían ser de una grande e insensata alegría!

Deseaba ver a Karen y Tom, pero cuando los encontró, comprendió que éstos aún no sabían las novedades. La visita de ceremonia fue hecha _y _devuelta, _y _Susana y el capitán Benwick fueron mencionados, sin que ni siquiera sonrieran.

Ocurrió que una mañana, diez días después de la llegada de los Stevenson, en que decidió dejar a su amiga y al coche en la parte baja de la ciudad y volver a pie a Camden Place. Caminando por la calle Milsom tuvo la suerte de encontrarse con Tom. Estaba parado frente a una vidriera, con las manos detrás, observando atentamente un grabado, y no sólo hubiera podido pasar sin ser vista, sino que debió tocarlo y hablarle para que reparase en ella. Cuando la vio y la reconoció, exclamó con su habitual buen humor:

-¡Ah!, ¡es usted! Gracias, gracias. Esto es tratarme como a un amigo. Aquí estoy, ya ve usted, contemplando un grabado. No puedo pasar frente a esta vidriera sin detenerme: ¡Lo que han puesto aquí pretendiendo ser un barco! Mire usted. ¿Ha visto algo semejante? ¡Qué individuos curiosos deben ser los pintores para imaginar que alguien arriesgaría su vida en esa vieja y desfondada cáscara de nuez! Y, sin embargo, vea usted allí a dos caballeros muy cómodamente mirando las rocas y las montañas, sin preocuparse por nada, lo que a todas luces es absurdo. Pienso en qué lugar ha podido construirse un barco semejante -riendo-. No me atrevería a navegar en ese barco ni en un estanque. Bueno -volviéndose-, ¿hacia dónde va? ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted o acompañarla tal vez? ¿En qué puedo serle útil?

-En nada, gracias. A menos que quiera darme usted el placer de caminar conmigo el corto trecho que falta. Voy a casa.

-Lo haré con muchísimo gusto. Y si lo desea, la acompañaré más lejos también. Sí, juntos haremos más agradable el camino. Además, tengo algo que decirle. Tome usted mi brazo; así está bien. No me siento cómodo si no llevo una mujer apoyada en él. ¡Dios mío, qué barco! -añadió lanzando una última mirada al grabado mientras se ponían en marcha.

-¿Usted quería decirme algo, señor?

-Así es. De inmediato. Pero allí viene un amigo: el capitán Bridgen. No haré más que decirle: "¿Cómo está usted?", al pasar. No nos detendremos. "¿Cómo está usted?" Bridgen se sorprenderá de verme con una mujer que no es mi esposa. Pobrecita, ha debido quedarse amarrada, en casa. Tiene una llaga en el talón, mayor que una moneda de tres chelines. Si mira usted a la vereda de enfrente verá al almirante Brand y a su hermano. ¡Unos desharrapados! Me alegro de que no vengan por esta acera. Sofía los detesta. Me hicieron una mala pasada una vez... Se llevaron algunos de mis mejores hombres. Ya le contaré la historia en otra oportunidad. Allí vienen el viejo Sir Archibaldo Drew y su nieto. Vea, nos ha visto. Besa la mano en su honor, la confunde a usted con mi esposa. Ah, la paz ha venido demasiado aprisa para este señorito. ¡Pobre Sir Archibaldo! ¿Le agrada a usted Bath, miss Andrew? A nosotros nos conviene mucho. Siempre nos encontramos algún antiguo amigo; las calles están repletas de ellos cada mañana. Siempre hay con quien conversar, y después nos alejamos de todos y nos encerramos en nuestros aposentos, y ocupamos nuestras sillas y estamos tan cómodamente como si nos encontráramos en Kellynch o como cuando estábamos en el norte de Yarmouth o en Deal. Uno de nuestros aposentos no nos agrada porque nos recuerda los que teníamos en Yarmouth. El viento se cuela por uno de los armarios tal como que se colaba allá.

Cuando hubieron caminado un poco, Candy se atrevió a inquirir otra vez qué era lo que él deseaba comunicarle. Ella había esperado que al alejarse de la calle Milsom su curiosidad se vería satisfecha. Pero debió esperar aún más, porque el almirante estaba dispuesto a no comenzar hasta que hubieran llegado a la gran tranquilidad espaciosa de Belmont. En cuanto iniciaron el ascenso de Belmont, él comenzó:

-Bien, ahora oirá algo que la sorprenderá. Pero antes deberá usted decirme el nombre de la joven de la que voy a hablar. Esa joven de la que tanto nos hemos ocupado todos.

Candy se avergonzó de comprender tan presto de qué se trataba; pero ahora podía sin problemas sugerir el nombre de "Susana".

-Eso es, éste es el nombre. Desearía que las muchachas no tuviesen tal cantidad de lindos nombres. Nunca olvidaría si todas se llamasen "Karen" o algún otro nombre por el estilo. Bien, esta señorita, sabe usted, creíamos todos que se casaría con Terrence. Él le hacía la corte desde hacía varias semanas. Lo único que nos sorprendía algo era tanta demora en declararse hasta que ocurrió el accidente de Lyme. Entonces, por supuesto, supimos que él debía esperar hasta que ella se recobrase. Pero aun así había algo curioso en su manera de proceder. En lugar de quedarse en Lyme, se fue a Plymouth a casa de Alexander.

No hemos vuelto a verlo desde el mes de noviembre. Ni Karen puede entenderlo. Pero ahora ocurre lo más extraño de todo, porque esta señorita, en lugar de casarse con Terrence se va a casar con James Benwick.

Usted conoce a James Benwick.

-Algo. Conozco un poco al capitán Benwick.

-Bien, ella se casará con él. O quizá deberían estar casados ya, porque no sé lo que están esperando.

-Considero al capitán Benwick un joven muy agradable -dijo Candy- y tengo entendido que tiene excelente carácter.

-¡Oh, claro que sí! No hay nada que decir en contra de James Benwick. Es solamente comandante, ¿sabe usted? Fue ascendido el último verano, y éstos son malos tiempos para progresar, pero ésta es la única desventaja que le conozco. Un individuo excelente, de gran corazón, y muy activo y celoso de su carrera, puedo asegurarlo, cosa que por cierto usted no habrá sospechado, porque sus ademanes suaves no revelan su carácter.

-En eso se equivoca usted, señor; jamás encontré falta de entusiasmo en los modales del capitán Benwick. Lo encuentro particularmente agradable, y puedo asegurarle que sus modales gustan a todo el mundo.

-Bien, las señoras son mejores jueces que nosotros. Pero James Benwick es demasiado tranquilo a mi manera de ver, y aunque puede ser parcialidad nuestra, Karen y yo no podemos evitar creer que Terrence hubiese sido un mejor esposo, independientemente de la riqueza y los títulos de nobleza.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Candy dijo: "No he pensado comparar a los dos amigos...", cuando el almirante la interrumpió diciendo:

-El asunto es bien claro. No se trata de simple chismografía. Lo hemos sabido por el mismo Terrence. Su hermana recibió ayer una carta de él en la que nos informa de todo, y él, a su vez, lo ha sabido por una carta de los Harville, escrita de inmediato, desde Uppercross. Creo que están todos en Uppercross.

Esta fue una oportunidad que Candy no pudo resistir. Así, pues, dijo:

-Espero, almirante, que no haya en la carta de Terrence nada que les intranquilice a ustedes. Parecía en verdad, el último otoño, que había algo entre él y Susana. Pero confío en que haya sido una separación sin violencias para ninguna de las dos partes. Espero que esta carta no transmita amargura.

-En modo alguno, en modo alguno. No hay ni un juramento ni un murmullo de principio a fin.

Candy dio vuelta el rostro para ocultar su sonrisa.

-No, no, Terrence no es hombre que se queje; tiene demasiado espíritu para ello. Si a la muchacha le gusta más otro hombre, con seguridad ella está mejor destinada para éste...

-No hay duda de eso, pero lo que quiero decir es que espero que no haya en la manera de escribir de Terrence nada que les haga pensar que guarda algún resentimiento contra su amigo, lo que bien podría ser, aunque no lo dijera. Lamentaría mucho que una amistad como la que ha habido entre él y el capitán Benwick se destruyese o sufriese daño por una causa como ésta.

-Sí, sí, comprendo. Pero no hay nada semejante en la carta. No lanza el menor dardo contra Benwick, ni siquiera dice: "Me sorprende, tengo mis razones para sorprenderme". No; por la manera de escribir jamás sospecharía usted que miss... (¿cómo se llama?) hubiera podido interesarle. Muy amablemente desea que sean felices juntos, y no hay nada rencoroso en ello, en mi opinión.

Candy no tenía igual convicción del almirante, pero era inútil continuar preguntando. Por consiguiente, se dio por satisfecha, asintiendo calladamente o diciendo alguna frase común a las opiniones del almirante.

-¡Pobre Terrence! -dijo éste por último-. Debemos comenzar con alguna cosa.

Creo que debemos traerlo a Bath. Karen debe escribirle y pedirle que venga a Bath. Aquí hay muchas muchachas, estoy cierto. Es inútil volver a Uppercross por la otra señorita Cornwall, porque según creo sé está prometida a su primo, el joven pastor. ¿No cree usted, miss Andrew, que es mejor que venga a Bath?


	16. Chapter 16

Mientras Tom paseaba con Candy y le expresaba su deseo de que Terry fuese a Bath, éste ya se encontraba en camino. Antes de que Karen hubiera escrito, ya había llegado; y la siguiente vez que Candy salió de paseo, lo vio.

Neil acompañaba a sus dos primas y a Mrs. Clay. Se encontraban en la calle Milsom cuando comenzó a llover; no muy fuerte, pero lo bastante como para que las damas desearan refugiarse. Para Elisa fue una gran ventaja tener el coche de Lady Dalrymple para regresar a casa, pues éste fue avistado un poco más lejos; por tanto, Candy y Mrs. Clay entraron en Molland, mientras Neil se dirigía hacia el coche para solicitar ayuda. Pronto se les unió nuevamente. Su intento, como era de esperar, había tenido éxito; Lady Dalrymple estaba encantada de llevarlos a casa y estaría allí en pocos momentos.

En el coche de su señoría sólo cabían cuatro personas cómodamente. Miss Carteret acompañaba a su- madre, y por tanto no podía esperarse que cupieran allí las tres señoras de Camden Place. Elisa iría, eso sin duda; estaba decidida a no sufrir ninguna molestia. Así, pues, el asunto se convirtió en una cuestión de cortesía entre las otras dos señoras. La lluvia era muy fina, de manera que Candy no tenía inconveniente en seguir caminando en compañía de Neil. Pero Mrs. Clay también encontraba que la lluvia era inofensiva.

Apenas lloviznaba, y por otra parte, ¡sus zapatos eran tan gruesos!; mucho más gruesos que los de Candy. En una palabra, estaba cortésmente ansiosa de caminar con Neil, y ambas discutieron tan educada y decididamente, que los demás debieron solucionarles el asunto. Elisa sostuvo que la señora Clay tenía ya un ligero resfriado y, al ser consultado Neil, decidió que los zapatos de su prima Candy eran los más gruesos.

Se resolvió, por lo tanto, que Mrs. Clay ocuparía el coche, y casi estaban ya decididos cuando Candy, desde su asiento cerca de la ventana, vio claramente a Terry caminando por la calle.

Nadie, salvo ella misma, se percató de su sorpresa. Y al instante comprendió también que era la persona más simple y absurda del mundo. Durante unos minutos no pudo ver nada de cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Todo era confusión, se sentía perdida. Cuando volvió en sí, vio que los otros estaban aún esperando el coche y Neil, siempre gentil, había ido a la calle Unión por un pequeño encargo de Mrs. Clay.

Sintió Candy un intenso deseo de salir: deseaba ver si llovía. ¿Cómo podía pensarse que otro motivo la impulsara a salir? Terry debía estar ya demasiado lejos. Dejó su asiento; una parte de su carácter era insensata, como parecía, o quizás estaba siendo mal juzgada por la otra mitad. Debía ver si llovía. Tuvo que volver a sentarse, sin embargo, sorprendida por la entrada de Terry con un grupo de amigos y señoras, sin duda conocidos que había encontrado un poco más abajo en la calle Milsom. Se sintió visiblemente turbado y confundido al verla, mucho más de lo que ella observara en otras ocasiones. Se sonrojó de arriba abajo. Por primera vez desde que habían vuelto a encontrarse, se sintió más dueña de sí misma que él. Es verdad que tenía la ventaja de haberlo visto antes. Todos los poderosos, ciegos, azorados efectos de una gran sorpresa pudieron notarse en él. ¡Pero ella también sufría! Los sentimientos de Terry eran de agitación, dolor, placer..., algo entre dicha y desesperación.

Él le dirigió la palabra y entonces ella debió enfrentarse a él. Él estaba turbado. Sus gestos no eran ni fríos ni amistosos: estaba turbado.

Después de un momento, habló de nuevo. Se hicieron el uno al otro preguntas comunes. Ninguno de los dos prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía, y Candy sentía que el azoramiento de él iba en aumento. Por conocerse tanto, habían aprendido a hablarse con calma e indiferencia aparentes; pero en esa ocasión él no pudo adoptar este tono. El tiempo o Susana lo habían cambiado.

Algo había ocurrido. Tenía buen aspecto, y no parecía haber sufrido ni física ni moralmente, y hablaba de Uppercross, de los Cornwall y de Susana hasta con alguna picardía; pese a ello, Terry no estaba ni tranquilo ni cómodo ni era el que solía ser.

No la sorprendió, pero le dolió que Elisa fingiera no reconocerlo. Terry vio a Elisa, Elisa vio a Terry y ambos se reconocieron al momento –de esto no cabe duda-, pero Candy tuvo el dolor de ver a su hermana dar vuelta la cara fríamente, como si se tratara de un desconocido.

El coche de Lady Dalrymple, por el que ya se impacientaba Elisa, llegó en ese momento. Un sirviente entró a anunciarlo. Había comenzado a llover de nuevo, y se produjo una demora y un murmullo y unas charlas que hicieron patente que todo el pequeño grupo sabía que el coche de Lady Dalrymple venía en busca de Elisa. Finalmente Elisa y su amiga, asistidas por el criado, porque el primo aún no había regresado, se pusieron en marcha. Terry se volvió entonces hacia Candy y cambió totalmente de actitud, de hecho, se ofreció a escoltarla, para que ella pudiera abordar el carruaje.

-Se lo agradezco a usted mucho -fue su respuesta-, pero no voy con ellas. No hay lugar para tantos en el coche. Voy a pie. Prefiero caminar.

-Pero está lloviendo.

-Muy poco. Le aseguro que no me molesta.

Después de una pausa, él dijo:

-Aunque llegué recién ayer, ya me he preparado para el clima de Bath, ya ve usted -señalando un paraguas-. Puede usted usarlo si es que desea caminar, aunque creo que es más conveniente que me permita buscarle un carruaje.

Ella agradeció mucho su atención, y repitió que la lluvia no tenía importancia.

-En ese caso, permítame escoltarla, no estaría tranquilo hasta saber que ha llegado usted con bien.

Candy no sabía qué hacer, deseaba con todo su corazón aceptar la oferta de Terry, aunque sabía él se había ofrecido a acompañarla por pura cortesía, sin embargo, estaba Neil, pues supuestamente tenía que volver en su compañía…

Antes de que Candy pudiera contestar, Terry le ofreció su brazo, Candy aceptó el ofrecimiento, y salieron juntos a la calle, él abrió su paraguas, y caminaron por espacio de una cuadra sin decirse una sola palabra.

Terry estaba enfrascado en sus pensamientos… se preguntaba que pensaba ella acerca de la próxima boda de Susana… estaba a punto de preguntarle. Cuando un hombre, al que Terry reconoció perfectamente como el mismo hombre que en Lyme se había detenido a admirar el paso de Candy.

Se disculpó por su tardanza, lamentó haberla hecho esperar, y dijo que deseaba ponerse en marcha sin pérdida de tiempo, antes de que la lluvia aumentase, al parecer, Neil esperaba que Terry se apartara y dejara a Candy a su cuidado, pero Terry no se apartó ni un centímetro y Candy tampoco soltó su brazo…

Así, entonces, no quedó más remedio que caminar los tres por la acera, Neil bombardeo a Terry con toda clase de preguntas, mismas que él contestó sin alterarse, la tensión que se sentía era realmente abrumadora, tanto, que Candy deseo llegar pronto a casa…

Cuando al fin se encontraron frente a la puerta de Candem place, Neil apremió a Candy para que despidiera a Terry, sin embargo, Terry no tenía ninguna prisa.

Candy se sorprendió invitándolo a pasar, sin embargo, Terry rehusó la invitación, y candy se desilusionó, sin embargo comprendió que no era por ella por lo que Terry no había aceptado, sino que era debido a la presencia de su familia.

Entonces a Candy no le quedó más que despedirse de él agradeciéndole su compañía y su caballerosidad, a lo que Terry respondió depositando un beso en el dorso de la mano de ella en señal de despedida.

En cuanto se perdió de vista, Terry se encaminó de regreso al centro de la ciudad, regresó a Molland con la intención de pasar un rato agradable, se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas de la pastelería repasando los recientes acontecimientos, pensó en todas y cada una de las reacciones de Candy, y descubrió que aún había una posibilidad de conquistarla, no todo estaba perdido, aún a pesar de la estupidez que había cometido al dejarse exhibir demasiado con Susana…

Terry estaba tan concentrado que no prestaba atención a lo que sucedía alrededor, sin embargo, escuchó la conversación que sostenían dos mujeres llamó su atención.

-Parece que a Mr. Neil Andrew no le desagrada su prima, ¿no es así?

- ¡Oh, no! Esto es evidente. Ya podemos adivinar lo que ocurrirá aquí. Seguramente muy pronto él solicitará la mano de su prima en matrimonio… ¿Y quién podría culparlo?

-Ella es muy bonita.

-Sí, Candice Andrew es muy bonita cuando se la mira bien. No está bien decirlo, pero me parece mucho más bella que su hermana.

-Eso mismo creo yo.

-Esa también es mi opinión. No pueden compararse. Pero los hombres se vuelven locos por miss Elisa. Candice es demasiado delicada para su gusto.

Terry sintió que los celos lo invadían ¿cómo es que no lo había notado? Quizá la incomodidad de ella se debiera a que en realidad deseaba quedarse a solas con su primo, y no fue capaz de pedirle a él que se retirara…

Al entrar en la casa, Neil se pegó a Candy como una lapa, ella hubiera agradecido a su primo si éste hubiese marchado sin decir palabra. Jamás había encontrado tan difícil prestarle atención, pese a que nada podía ser más exquisito que sus atenciones y cuidados, y que los temas de su conversación eran como de costumbre interesantes y cálidos; justos e inteligentes los elogios de Lady Elroy y delicadas sus insinuaciones sobre Mrs. Clay. Pero en esas circunstancias ella sólo podía pensar en Terry y en su manera de comportarse, y solo por unos minutos se permitió creer que los viejos sentimientos empezaban a reavivarse... sin embargo, no lograba comprender sus sentimientos; si realmente se encontraba despechado o no por el reciente compromiso de Susana, quizá solo vio en ella una manera de aliviar su pena. Hasta no saberlo, no podría estar tranquila.

Esperaba tranquilizarse, pero ¡Dios mío, Dios mío!... la tranquilidad se negaba a llegar.

Otra cosa muy importante era saber cuánto tiempo pensaba él permanecer en Bath; o no lo había dicho o ella no podía recordarlo. Era posible que estuviese solamente de paso. Pero era más probable que pensase estar una temporada. De ser así, siendo como era tan fácil encontrarse en Bath, Lady Elroy se toparía con él en alguna parte. ¿Lo reconocería ella? ¿Cómo se darían las cosas?

Se había visto obligada a contar a Lady Elroy que Susana pensaba casarse con el capitán Benwick. Lady Elroy no se había sorprendido demasiado, y podía ocurrir por ello que, en caso de encontrarse con Terry, ese asunto añadiera una sombra más al prejuicio que ya sentía contra él.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy salió con su amiga y durante la primera hora lo buscó incesantemente en las calles. Cuando ya volvían por Pulteney, lo vio en la acera derecha a una distancia desde donde podía observarlo perfectamente durante el largo trecho de recorrido por la calle. Había muchos hombres a su alrededor; muchos grupos caminando en la misma dirección, pero ella lo reconoció en seguida. Miró instintivamente a Lady Elroy, pero no porque pensase que ésta lo reconocería tan pronto como ella lo había hecho. No, Lady Elroy no lo vería hasta que se cruzaran con él. Ella la miraba, sin embargo, llena de ansiedad.

Y cuando llegaba el momento en que forzosamente debía verlo, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo (porque comprendía que sus facciones estaban demasiado alteradas), tuvo perfecta conciencia de que la mirada de Lady Elroy se dirigía hacia él; de que la dama lo observaba con mucha atención. Comprendió la especie de fascinación que él ejercía sobre la señora, la dificultad que tenía en quitar los ojos de él, la sorpresa que sentía ésta al pensar que ocho o nueve años habían pasado sobre él en climas extraños y en servicios rudos, sin que por ello hubiera perdido su prestancia personal.

Por fin Lady Elroy volvió el rostro... ¿Hablaría de él?

-Le sorprenderá a usted -dijo- que haya estado absorta tanto tiempo. Estaba mirando las cortinas de unas ventanas de las que ayer me hablaron Lady Alicia y mistress Frankland. Me describieron las cortinas de la sala de una de las casas en esta calle y en esa acera como unas de las más hermosas y mejor colocadas de Bath. Pero no puedo recordar el número exacto de la casa, y he estado buscando cuál podrá ser. Pero no he visto por aquí cortinas que hagan honor a su descripción.

Candy asintió, se sonrojó y sonrió con lástima y desdén, bien por su amiga, bien por sí misma. Lo que más la enojaba era que en todo el tiempo en que había estado pendiente de Lady Elroy había perdido la oportunidad de darse cuenta de si él las había visto o no.

Uno o dos días pasaron sin que ocurriera nada nuevo.

Los teatros, o los rincones que él debía frecuentar no eran lo suficientemente elegantes para los Andrew, cuyas veladas transcurrían en medio de la estupidez de sus propias reuniones, a las que prestaban cada vez más atención. Y Candy, cansada de esta especie de estancamiento, harta de no saber nada, y creyéndose fuerte porque su fortaleza no había sido puesta a prueba, esperaba impaciente la noche del concierto. Era un concierto a beneficio de una persona protegida por Lady Dalrymple. Como es natural, ellos debían ir. En realidad se esperaba que aquél sería un buen concierto, y Terry era muy aficionado a la música, además de que dado su estatus de importancia actual, seguramente estaría allí.

Si sólo pudiera conversar con él nuevamente unos minutos, se daría por satisfecha. En cuanto al valor para dirigirle la palabra, se sentía llena de coraje si la oportunidad se presentaba.

Sentía que debía prestarle alguna atención.

En cierta ocasión había prometido a Flammy que pasaría parte de la velada con ella, pero en una rápida visita pospuso tal compromiso para otro momento, prometiendo una larga visita para el día siguiente. Flammy asintió de buen humor.

-Sólo le pido -dijo- que me cuente usted todos los detalles cuando venga mañana. ¿Quiénes van con usted? Candy los nombró a todos. Flammy no respondió, pero cuando Candy se iba, con expresión mitad seria, mitad burlona, dijo:

-Bien, espero que su concierto valga la pena. Y no falte usted mañana, si le es posible. Tengo el presentimiento de que no tendré más visitas de usted. Candy se sorprendió y confundió. Pero después de un momento de asombro, se vio obligada, y por cierto que sin lamentarlo mucho, a partir.

Sir William, sus dos hijas y Mrs. Clay fueron esa noche los primeros en llegar. Y como debían esperar por Lady Dalrymple decidieron sentarse en el Cuarto Octogonal. Apenas se habían instalado cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Terry; solo. Candy era la que estaba más cerca y, haciendo un esfuerzo, se aproximó y le habló. El estaba dispuesto a saludar y a pasar de largo, puesto que no deseaba encontrarse con Elisa ni con sir William, pero el gentil saludo de Candy: lo obligó a detenerse y a hacer algunas preguntas. Que ellos estuvieran allí era una ayuda para Candy, pues no viendo sus rostros podía decir cualquier cosa que a ella le pareciese bien.

Mientras hablaba con él un rumor de voces entre su padre y Elisa llegó a sus oídos. No distinguió con claridad, pero adivinó de qué se trataba; y viendo a Terry saludar, comprendió que su padre había tenido a bien reconocerlo y aún tuvo tiempo, en una rápida mirada, de ver asimismo una ligera cortesía de parte de Elisa. Todo aquello, aunque hecho tardíamente y con frialdad, era mejor que nada y alegró su ánimo.

Después de hablar del tiempo, de Bath y del concierto, su conversación comenzó a languidecer, y tan poco podían ya decirse, que ella esperaba que él se fuera de un momento a otro. Pero no lo hacía; parecía no tener prisa en dejarla; y luego, con renovado entusiasmo, con una ligera sonrisa, dijo:

-Apenas la he visto desde aquel día en Lyme. Temo que haya sufrido mucho por la impresión y, más aún, porque nadie la atendió a usted en aquel momento.

Ella aseguró que no había sido así.

-¡Fue un momento terrible -dijo él-, un día terrible! -y se pasó la mano por los ojos, como si el recuerdo fuera aún doloroso. Pero al momento siguiente, volviendo a sonreír, añadió-: Ese día, sin embargo dejó sus efectos... y éstos no son en modo alguno, terribles. Cuando usted tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo para sugerir que Benwick era la persona indicada para buscar un cirujano, bien poco pudo usted imaginar cuánto significaría ella para él.

-En verdad no hubiera podido imaginarlo. Según parece... según espero, serán una pareja muy feliz. Ambos tienen buenos principios y buen carácter.

-Sí -dijo él, sin evitar la mirada-, pero ahí me parece que termina el parecido entre ambos. Con toda mi alma les deseo felicidad y me alegra cualquier circunstancia que pueda contribuir a ello. No tienen dificultades en su hogar, ni oposición ni ninguna otra cosa que pueda retrasarlos. Los Cornwall se están portando según saben hacerlo, honorable y bondadosamente, deseando desde el fondo de su corazón la mayor dicha para su hija. Todo esto ya es mucho y podrán ser felices, más quizá...

Se detuvo. Un súbito recuerdo pareció asaltarlo y darle algo de la emoción que hacía enrojecer las mejillas de Candy, quien mantenía su vista fija en el suelo.

Después de aclararse la voz, prosiguió:

-Confieso creer que hay cierta disparidad, mejor dicho una gran disparidad, y en algo que es más esencial que el carácter. Considero a Susana una joven agradable, dulce y nada tonta, pero Benwick es mucho más. Es un hombre inteligente, instruido, y confieso que me sorprendió un poco que se enamorase de ella. Si éste fue efecto de la gratitud; que él la haya amado porque creyó ser preferido por ella, es otra cosa muy distinta. Pero no tengo razón para imaginar nada. Parece, por el contrario, haber sido un sentimiento genuino y espontáneo de parte de él, y esto me sorprende. ¡Un hombre como él y en la situación en que se encontraba! ¡Con el corazón herido, casi hecho pedazos! Fanny Harville era una mujer superior, y el amor que por ella sentía era verdadero amor. ¡Un hombre no puede olvidar el amor de una mujer así! No debe... no puede. Fuera que tuviese conciencia de que su amigo había olvidado o por tener conciencia de alguna otra cosa, no prosiguió. Y Candy, que, pese al tono agitado con que dijo lo que dijo, y pese a todos los rumores de la habitación, el abrirse y cerrarse constante de la puerta, el ruido de personas pasando de un punto a otro, no había perdido una sola palabra, se sintió sorprendida, agradecida, confundida, y comenzó a respirar agitadamente y a sentir cien impresiones a la vez. No le era posible hablar de ese asunto; sin embargo, después de un momento, comprendió la necesidad de decir algo y no deseando en modo alguno cambiar completamente de tema, lo desvió sólo un poco, diciendo

-Estuvo usted mucho tiempo en Lyme, presumo.

-Unos quince días. No podía irme hasta estar seguro de que Susana se recobraría. El daño hecho me concernía demasiado para estar tranquilo. Había sido mi culpa, sólo mi culpa. Ella no se hubiera obstinado de no haber sido yo débil. El paisaje de Lyme es muy bonito. Caminé y cabalgué mucho, y cuanto más vi, más cosas encontré que admirar.

-Me gustaría mucho ver Lyme nuevamente -dijo Candy.

-¿De veras? No creía que hubiera encontrado usted nada en Lyme que pudiera inspirarle ese deseo. ¡El horror y la intranquilidad en que se vio envuelta, la agitación, la pesadumbre! Hubiera creído que sus últimas impresiones de Lyme habían sido ingratas.

-Las últimas horas fueron en verdad muy dolorosas -replicó Candy-, pero cuando el dolor ha pasado, muchas veces su recuerdo produce placer. Uno no ama menos un lugar por haber sufrido en él, a menos que todo allí no fuera más que sufrimiento, puro sufrimiento. Y no es precisamente el caso de Lyme. Solamente sufrimos intranquilidad y ansiedad en las últimas horas; antes nos habíamos divertido mucho. ¡Tanta novedad y tanta belleza! He viajado tan poco que cualquier sitio que veo me resulta en extremo interesante... Pero en Lyme hay verdadera belleza. En una palabra -sonrojándose levemente al recordar algo-, en conjunto, mis impresiones de Lyme son muy agradables.

Al terminar de hablar, se abrió la puerta del salón y entró el grupo que estaban esperando. "Lady Dalrymple, Lady Dalrymple", se oyó murmurar en todas partes, y con toda la premura que permitía la elegancia, Sir William y las dos señoras se levantaron para salir al encuentro de Lady Dalrymple, quien junto a miss Carteret y escoltada por Neil y el coronel Wallis, que acababan de entrar en ese mismo instante, avanzó por el salón. Los otros se unieron a éstos y formaron un grupo en el que Candy se vio a la fuerza incluida. Se encontró separada de Terru. Su interesante, quizá, demasiado interesante conversación, debía interrumpirse por un tiempo; pero el pesar que experimentó fue leve comparado con la dicha que tal conversación le había dado. Había sabido en los últimos diez minutos más acerca de sus sentimientos hacia Susana, más acerca de todos sus sentimientos de lo que se hubiera atrevido a pensar. Se entregó a las atenciones de la reunión, a las cortesías del momento, con exquisitas y agitadas sensaciones. Estuvo de buen humor con todos. Había recibido ideas que la predisponían a ser cortés y buena con todo el mundo, a compadecer a todo e mundo, por ser menos dichosos - que ella.

Las deliciosas emociones se apagaron un poco cuando, separándose del grupo para unirse nuevamente a Terry, pero vio que éste había desaparecido. Tuvo tiempo solamente de verlo entrar al salón de conciertos. Se había ido... había desaparecido... sintió un momento de pesar. Pero volverían a encontrarse. El la buscaría..., la hallaría antes de que hubiera terminado la velada. Un momento de separación era lo mejor..., ella necesitaba una pausa para recomponerse.

Con la llegada de Lady Elroy poco después, el grupo se completó, y ya sólo les quedaba dirigirse al salón de conciertos. Elisa, dando el brazo a miss Carteret y marchando detrás de la vizcondesa viuda de Dalrymple, no deseaba ver más allá de dicha dama y era perfectamente feliz en ello: también lo era Candy, pero sería un insulto comparar la felicidad de Candy con la de su hermana: una era vanidad satisfecha; la otra, cariño generoso.

Candy no vio nada, no pensó nada del lujo del salón; su felicidad era interior. Sus ojos refulgían y sus mejillas estaban animadas, pero ella no lo sabía. Pensaba solamente en la última media hora y mientras ocupaban sus asientos, en su pensamiento repasaba los detalles. La elección del tema de conversación, sus expresiones, y más aún sus gestos y su fisonomía eran algo que ella podía ver sólo de una manera. Su opinión acerca de la inferioridad de Susana, opinión que parecía haber dado con gusto, su asombro ante los sentimientos del capitán Benwick, los sentimientos de éste por su primer y fuerte amor -las frases dejadas sin terminar-, su mirada algo esquiva, y más de una rápida y furtiva mirada, todo aquello hablaba de que al fin volvía a ella; el enfado, el resentimiento, el deseo de evitar su compañía habían desaparecido. Y sus sentimientos no eran simplemente amistosos; tenían la ternura del pasado; sí, algo había en ellos de la antigua ternura. El cambio no podía significar otra cosa. Debía amarla.

Tales pensamientos y las visiones que acarreaban la ocupaban demasiado para que se pudiese percatar de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y así pasó a lo largo del salón sin una mirada, sin siquiera tratar de verlo. Cuando encontraron sus asientos y se hubieron ubicado, ella miró alrededor para ver si lograba encontrarlo en aquella parte del salón, pero sus ojos no pudieron descubrirlo. Como el concierto comenzaba, debió contentarse con una felicidad más humilde.

El grupo fue dividido y ocuparon dos bancos contiguos. Candy estaba en el frente, y Neil se las arregló tan bien -con la complicidad de su amigo el coronel Wallis- que quedó sentado cerca de ella. Elisa, rodeada por sus primas y con las atenciones del coronel Wallis, se daba por satisfecha. El espíritu de Candy estaba favorablemente dispuesto para disfrutar de la velada: era lo que necesitaba. Tenía sentimientos tiernos, espíritu alegre, atención para lo científico y paciencia para lo tedioso. Jamás le había agradado más un concierto, al menos durante la primera parte. Al terminar ésta, y mientras en el intermedio se .tocaba una canción italiana, ella explicó a Neil la letra de la canción. Entre ambos consultaban el programa de la velada.

-Este -decía ella- es más o menos el significado de las palabras, porque el sentido de una canción italiana de amor es algo que no debe pronunciarse; éste es el sentido que le doy porque no pretendo entender el idioma. He sido una mala alumna de italiano.

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta; veo que no sabe usted nada. No tiene más conocimiento que para traducir estas torcidas, traspuestas y vulgares líneas italianas en un inglés claro, comprensible, elegante. No necesita decir nada más acerca de su ignorancia. Me atengo a las pruebas.

-No diré nada a tanta cortesía, pero no me agradaría ser examinada por alguien fuerte en la materia...

La primera parte había terminado y ella esperaba algún cambio grato. Después de un momento de silencio en el grupo, alguien decidió ir a pedir té. Candy fue una de las pocas que prefirió no moverse. Permaneció en su asiento y lo mismo hizo Lady Elroy.

Por el gesto que Lady Elroy hizo poco después, Candy comprendió que ésta lo había visto.

Pero él no se acercó. En algunos momentos le pareció a Candy verlo a distancia, pero él no se aproximó. El ansiado intervalo pasó sin que ocurriera nada nuevo.

Los demás volvieron, el salón se llenó nuevamente, los asientos fueron reclamados y entregados, y otra hora de placer o de disconformidad comenzaba; una hora de música que daría placer o aburrimiento según la afición a la música fuese sincera o fingida. Para Candy, sería una hora de agitación. No podría alejarse de allí tranquila sin haber visto a Terry una vez más, sin haber cambiado con él una mirada amistosa.

Al acomodarse nuevamente hubo algunos cambios en los lugares, y eso la favoreció. El coronel Wallis rehusó sentarse de nuevo y Neil fue invitado por Elisa y miss Carteret a ocupar su puesto de una manera que no dejaba lugar a negarse; y, por otra serie de cambios y un poco de diligencia de su parte, Candy se encontró mucho más cerca del final del banco de lo que había estado antes, mucho más cerca de los que pasaban. No pudo hacer esto sin compararse a sí misma con miss Larolles -la inimitable miss Larolles-, pese a lo cual lo hizo, pero los resultados no fueron felices. Con todo, haciendo lo que parecía cortesía para sus compañeros, se encontró al borde del banco antes de que el concierto terminase.

Allí se encontraba ella, con un gran espacio vacío delante, cuando volvió a ver a Terry. No se encontraba lejos. El también la vio, pero su aire era ceñudo, irresoluto y sólo poco a poco llegó a acercarse hasta poder hablar con ella. Ana comprendió que algo ocurría. El cambio operado en él era indudable.

La diferencia entre sus maneras en ese momento y las del Cuarto Octogonal era evidente. ¿Qué había pasado?... Pensó en su padre, en Lady Elroy. ¿Sería posible que hubieran cambiado algunas miradas de desagrado? Comenzó a hablar gravemente del concierto; había sido defraudado en la representación; esperaba mejores voces en los cantantes. En una palabra, confesaba que no le molestaba que ya todo hubiese terminado. Candy respondió y defendió la representación tan bien y tan gentilmente, que el rostro de él se alegró y respondió con una semi sonrisa.

Hablaron unos minutos más durante los cuales sus relaciones mejoraron un poco. El miraba al banco buscando un sitio donde sentarse, cuando un golpecito en el hombro hizo volverse a Candy. Era Neil. Pidió disculpas, pero necesitaba de ella para otra traducción del italiano. Miss Carteret estaba ansiosa por tener una idea general de lo que se cantaría. Candy no podía rehusar, pero jamás hizo de tan mala gana un sacrificio en beneficio de la buena educación. Unos pocos minutos, pese a hacerlos lo más rápidos posible, se perdieron. Cuando pudo volver a lo que quería encontró delante de ella a Terry listo para despedirse, como si tuviera mucha prisa. Debía despedirse; tenía que irse, llegar a casa cuanto antes.

-¿No se quedará usted para escuchar la próxima canción? -preguntó Candy, repentinamente asaltada por una idea que le daba valor para insistir.

-No -respondió él enfáticamente-, no hay nada por lo que valga la pena quedarse -y se retiró sin más.

¡Estaba celoso de Neil! Era la única razón posible. ¡Terry celoso de ella! ¿Podía haberlo ella imaginado tres semanas antes... tres horas antes? Por un instante sus sentimientos fueron deliciosos. Pero ¡ay, pensamientos bien distintos brotaron después! ¿Cómo haría para borrar aquellos celos? ¿Cómo hacerle saber la verdad? ¿Cómo, en medio de todas las desventajas de sus respectivas situaciones, podría él llegar a saber jamás sus verdaderos sentimientos? Era doloroso pensar en las atenciones de Neil. El mal que habían causado era incalculable.


	17. Chapter 17

Candy recordó complacida al día siguiente su promesa de visitar a Flammy. Esto la tendría fuera de casa cuando Neil estuviese de visita; evitar a Neil era entonces lo más importante.

Ella sentía muy buena disposición hacia él. A pesar del daño causado por sus atenciones, le debía ella cierta gratitud, y quizá también algo de compasión. No podía evitar pensar en las circunstancias poco corrientes en que se habían encontrado por primera vez; en el derecho que tenía él de aspirar a su afecto por todas las circunstancias, y por sus propios sentimientos. Todo eso era singular... era halagador, pero doloroso. Había mucho que lamentar. Cuáles hubieran sido sus sentimientos en caso de no haber existido Terrence… no valía la pena pensarlo. Porque ciertamente Terrence Grandchester existía, y con él la certeza de que cualquiera que fuese el resultado de todo el asunto, el afecto que sentía sería de él para siempre. El unirse a él, creía ella, no la alejaría más de todos los hombres que el separarse de él.

Más hermosas meditaciones de amor y constancia eternos era difícil que hubieran recorrido jamás las calles de Bath, y Candy se fue cavilando desde Camden Place hasta Westgate. Esto era suficiente para esparcir purificación y perfume en todo el camino. Estaba segura de que tendría un recibimiento agradable. Su amiga pareció esa mañana particularmente agradecida de su visita; no parecía haberla esperado, aunque ella había prometido ir.

De inmediato pidió a Candy que le hiciera una descripción del concierto; y los recuerdos que Candy tenía del mismo eran muy gratos y encendieron sus mejillas; la divirtió contarlos. Todo lo que pudo decir lo relató de muy buenas ganas. Pero lo que podía decir era poco para quien había estado allí y también poco para satisfacer una curiosidad como la de Flammy, quien ya se había enterado, por medio del mozo y de la planchadora, del éxito de la velada, y de más cosas de las que ella podía contar. La dama preguntaba por detalles sobre la concurrencia. Flammy conocía de nombre a todo el mundo de alguna fama o notoriedad en Bath.

-Las pequeñas Durands estaban allí, me imagino -dijo-, con sus bocas abiertas para escuchar la música. Parecerían gorriones esperando ser alimentados. Jamás faltan a un concierto.

-Así es. Yo no las vi, pero oí decir a Neil que estaban en el salón.

-¿Los Ibbotsons estaban también? ¿Y las dos nuevas bellezas con el oficial irlandés que hablaba con una de ellas?

-No me fije... no creo que estuvieran allí.

-¿Y la vieja Lady Maclean? Es inútil preguntar por ella. Nunca falta, ya lo sé. Y usted debe haberla visto. Estaría muy cerca de ustedes, porque como fueron ustedes con Lady Dalrymple, deben haber ocupado los sitios de honor alrededor de la orquesta.

-No, esto me lo había temido. Hubiera sido muy desagradable para mí en todos los aspectos. Pero felizmente, Lady Dalrymple prefiere situarse un poco más lejos. Por otra parte, estuvimos maravillosamente bien ubicados en lo que a oír se refiere. No digo lo mismo en cuanto a ver, porque en verdad pude ver bastante poco.

-Oh, vio usted lo suficiente para divertirse. Entiendo bien. Hay cierta alegría en ser conocida aun en medio de un grupo, y usted pudo disfrutar de esa alegría. Eran ustedes un grupo grande y no necesitaban más.

-Pero debí mirar un poco más alrededor -dijo Candy, al mismo tiempo que reparaba en que no era en realidad que hubiese dejado de mirar, sino que buscaba sólo a una persona.

-No, no, su tiempo estuvo mejor ocupado que eso. No necesita decirme que se ha divertido. Esto se nota en seguida. Veo perfectamente cómo han pasado las horas... cómo tenía usted algo grato que oír. En los intervalos, naturalmente, la conversación.

Candy sonrió un poco y preguntó:

-¿Puede usted ver esto en mis ojos?

-Sí, puedo. Veo por su aspecto que anoche estaba usted en compañía de la persona que es la más importante del mundo para usted, la persona que le interesa más que todo el mundo reunido.

Candy se sonrojó y no pudo decir nada.

-Y siendo éste el caso -continuó Flammy después de una corta pausa-, usted podrá juzgar cuánto aprecio su bondad al venir a verme esta mañana. Es muy gentil de su parte venir a estar conmigo cuando posiblemente deben ir a visitarla personas más de su agrado.

Candy no oyó nada de esto. Estaba aún confundida y azorada por la penetración de su amiga, y no podía imaginar cómo había llegado a enterarse de lo de Terry. Hubo otro silencio...

-Por favor -dijo Flammy-. ¿Sabe Mr. Andrew de su amistad conmigo? ¿Sabe que estoy en Bath?

-Mr. Andrew -dijo Candy, sorprendida. Un momento de reflexión le señaló el error en que incurría. Lo comprendió al instante, y recobrándose al sentirse segura añadió más compuesta-: ¿Conoce usted a mi primo?

-Le he conocido mucho -replicó Flammy gravemente-. Pero esto ya parece haber desaparecido. Hace mucho-tiempo que nos conocimos.

-No lo sabía. Jamás me lo había dicho usted. De haberlo sabido hubiera tenido el placer de conversar con él acerca de usted.

-A decir verdad -dijo Flammy con su acostumbrado buen humor-, éste es un placer que deseo que usted tenga. Deseo que hable de mí con Mr. Andrew. Deseo que se interese en hacerlo. El puede ser de gran utilidad para mí. Y naturalmente, mi querida Candy, si usted se interesa está de más decir que él hará por mí lo que pueda.

-Tendré sumo placer... Creo que no puede usted dudar de mi deseo de ser útil -replicó Candy-, pero creo que supone que tengo demasiado ascendiente sobre Neil, más razones para influir sobre él de las que realmente hay. Debe considerarme solamente como una parienta de Mr. Andrew. Si en esta forma cree que hay algo que una prima pueda pedir a un primo, le ruego que no vacile en contar con mis servicios.

Flammy le lanzó una mirada penetrante y, sonriendo, añadió:

-Me doy cuenta de que he ido muy de prisa. Le ruego me disculpe. Debí esperar que usted me lo comunicara. Pero ahora, mi querida amiga, dígame cuándo podremos hablar del asunto. ¿La próxima semana? Seguramente la semana próxima todo estará arreglado y podré dedicarme a pensar en la felicidad que espera a usted al lado de Mr. Andrew.

-No -respondió Candy-, ni la semana que viene, ni la que vendrá después, ni la siguiente. Le aseguro que nada de lo que imagina se arreglará en el futuro. No me casaré con Neil. Me agradaría saber por qué se ha hecho usted semejante idea.

Flammy la miró fijamente, sonrió y sacudiendo la cabeza añadió:

-¡Vamos, no la comprendo a usted! ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado conocer su punto de vista! Pero espero que no sea tan cruel cuando llegue el momento.

Hasta que este instante llegue, sabe usted que las mujeres no tenemos en realidad a nadie. Entre nosotras, todo hombre es rehusado... hasta que se declara. Pero ¿por qué había de ser usted cruel? Déjeme abogar por mi... no puedo llamarlo amigo ahora..., por mi antiguo amigo. ¿Dónde podrá encontrar usted un matrimonio más ventajoso? ¿Dónde encontrará un hombre más caballero o más gentil? Deje que le recomiende a Mr. Andrew Estoy convencida de que no oirá usted más que elogios de él de parte del coronel Wallis, y, ¿quién puede conocerle mejor que el coronel Wallis?

-Mi querida Flammy, la esposa de Neil murió hace poco más de medio año. No debiera nadie imaginar que él anda cortejando aún a alguien más.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Este es el único inconveniente...! -dijo Flammy con vehemencia-. Mr. Andrew está a salvo y no me preocuparé más por él. No se olvide de mí cuando se haya casado, es todo cuanto le pido. Hágale saber que soy amiga suya y entonces pensará que es muy poca la molestia que yo le ocasione, lo que indudablemente ocurriría ahora con tanto negocio y compromisos como él tiene, tantas cosas e invitaciones de las que se ve libre como puede. El noventa y nueve por ciento de los hombres haría lo mismo. Naturalmente él no puede saber cuánta importancia pueden tener ciertas cosas para mí. Bien, mi querida Candy, quiero y espero que sea muy feliz. Mr. Andrew es hombre que comprenderá lo que usted vale. Su paz no se verá turbada como se vio la mía.

Estará usted a resguardo de todo y podrá confiar en su carácter. No será un hombre que se deje llevar por otros hacia su ruina.

-Sí –dijo Candy-, creo muy bien todo lo que usted dice de mi primo. Parece tener un temperamento sereno y decidido, poco abierto a impresiones peligrosas. Tengo gran respeto por él. No tengo motivo para hacer otra cosa, de acuerdo con lo que en él he podido observar. Pero lo conozco muy poco, y no es hombre, al menos así me parece, que pueda conocerse así como así. ¿No le convence a usted mi manera de hablar de que él no significa nada especial para mí? Mi discurso es bastante tranquilo. Y le doy mi palabra de honor de que él no es nada para mí. En caso que se me declare (y tengo bien pocos motivos para pensar que lo hará) no lo aceptaré. Le aseguro que no lo aceptaré. Le aseguro que Neil no ha tenido nada que ver en el placer que usted ha creído que experimenté anoche. No, no es Neil de quien yo...

Se detuvo, ruborizándose profundamente y comprendiendo que había dicho demasiado. Pero este demasiado fue en el acto entendido. Flammy no hubiera entendido el fracaso de Neil de no imaginar que había otra persona.

Cuando comprendió esto, sin dilación admitió el fracaso de su protegido, y no dijo nada más. Pero Candy, deseosa de pasar por alto el incidente, estaba impaciente por saber de dónde había sacado Flammy la idea de que ella debía casarse con Neil o de quién la había oído.

-¿Quiere usted decirme cómo se le ocurrió pensar tal cosa?

-Al principio dijo Flammy fue al saber cuánto tiempo pasaban ustedes juntos, y me parecía que era, además, lo más deseable para cualquiera de ustedes dos. Y puede dar por sentado que todos sus conocidos piensan lo mismo que yo pensaba. Pero nadie me habló de ello hasta hace dos días.

-¿En realidad se ha hablado de ello?

-¿Observó a la mujer que le abrió la puerta cuando vino usted ayer?

-No. ¿No era Mrs. Speed, como de costumbre, o bien la doncella? No vi a nadie en particular.

-Era mi amiga Mrs. Rooke, la enfermera Rooke, quien, naturalmente, tenía gran curiosidad por verla a usted, y estuvo encantada de abrirle la puerta. Regresó de Malborough el domingo, y fue ella quien me dijo que usted se casaría con Mr. Andrew. Ella se lo ha oído decir a la misma señora Wallis, quien debe estar bien informada. Estuvo aquí el lunes durante una hora, y me contó toda la historia.

-¡Toda la historia! -dijo Candy-. No puede haber hecho una larga historia de un asunto tan pequeño y mal fundado.

Flammy no respondió.

-Pero -prosiguió Candy- aunque no sea cierto que tenga algo que ver con Neil, haré cuanto pueda por usted. ¿Debo decirle que se encuentra en Bath? ¿Desea usted que le dé algún mensaje?

-No, gracias. No. En el calor del momento y bajo una circunstancia equivocada yo puedo tal vez haber pedido su interés en estos asuntos. Pero ahora ya no. Le ruego que no se moleste por esto.

-Creo que ha dicho que conoce a Neil desde hace largos años, ¿no?

-Así es.

-No antes de que él se casara, imagino.

-No estaba casado cuando lo conocí.

-Y... ¿eran ustedes muy amigos?

-Intimos.

-¡De veras! Dígame, entonces, qué clase de persona era él. Tengo gran curiosidad por saber cómo era Neil en su juventud. ¿Se parecía a lo que es hoy?

-Hace tres años que no veo a Mr. Andrew -dijo Flammy con su natural cordialidad-. Le ruego me perdone las cortas respuestas que le he dado, pero he dudado sobre lo que tenía que hacer. He dudado si debía decirle algo a usted.

Hay muchas cosas que deben ser tenidas en cuenta. Es odioso ser demasiado oficioso, causar malas impresiones, causar mal. Pero la amistad de los parientes merece ser conservada, aun cuando no haya nada bajo la superficie. Pero de cualquier manera, estoy resuelta, y creo que hago bien. Creo que debe usted conocer el verdadero carácter de Mr. Andrew Aunque por el momento no parece usted tener la menor intención de aceptarlo, nadie puede decir lo que puede ocurrir. Quizás alguna vez sienta de otra manera con respecto a él. Oiga, pues, la verdad, ahora que ningún prejuicio turba su mente. Neil es un hombre que no tiene ni corazón ni conciencia; un ser egoísta, de sangre fría, que no piensa más que en sí mismo y que, por su propio interés, no vacilaría en cometer cualquier crueldad, cualquier traición, cualquier cosa que no se vuelva más tarde contra él. No tiene sentimientos por los demás. A aquellos de los cuales ha sido él el principal motivo de ruina puede dejarlos y abandonarlos sin el menor problema de conciencia. Está más allá de todo sentimiento de justicia o compasión. Oh, su corazón es negro. ¡Negro y vacío! La sorpresa de Candy y sus exclamaciones de sorpresa la hicieron detenerse, y con aire más tranquilo prosiguió:

-Mis expresiones la sorprenden. Creerá usted que soy una mujer enfurecida e injuriada, pero trataré de hablar más tranquila: no lo calumniaré. Le diré solamente lo que yo sé de él. Los hechos hablarán por sí solos. Él era el íntimo amigo de mi difunto esposo, en quien confiaba, y a quien quería y creía tan bueno como él. Encontré yo al casarme que eran íntimos amigos, y yo también simpaticé muchísimo con él, y tenía el mejor concepto de él. A los diecinueve años, sabe usted que uno no piensa muy en serio. Pero Neil me parecía tan bueno como cualquier otro, y más agradable que muchos, y siempre estábamos juntos. Estábamos en la ciudad y vivíamos en gran estilo. El era entonces inferior a nosotros; él era el pobre; tenía habitaciones en el Temple, y esto era lo más que podía hacer para mantener su apariencia de caballero.

Venía a parar en nuestra casa siempre que lo deseaba; era siempre bienvenido allí; era para nosotros como un hermano. Mi pobre Carlos, que tenía el corazón más bondadoso y más generoso del mundo, hubiera compartido con él hasta el último céntimo; me consta que sus bolsillos estaban siempre abiertos para su amigo; estoy segurísima de que en varias ocasiones le prestó ayuda.

-Este debe ser el período de la vida de Neil -dijo Candy- que ha excitado siempre mi curiosidad. Debe haber sido en este tiempo cuando se hizo desconocido de mi padre y mi hermana. Yo no lo conocía entonces, solamente oía hablar de él; pero algo hubo en su conducta en aquella época, en lo que concernía a mi padre y a mi hermana, y poco después al casarse, con lo que nunca he podido reconciliarme hasta ahora. Parecía como si se tratara de un hombre distinto.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé -exclamó Flammy-. El fue presentado a Sir William y a su hermana antes de que yo lo conociera, pero le oí hablar mucho de ellos. Sé que fue invitado y solicitado, y sé también que jamás acudió a una invitación. Puedo darle a usted, quizá, detalles que ni sospecha. Por ejemplo, respecto a su matrimonio, estoy enterada de todas las circunstancias. Conozco todos los pros y los contras. Yo era la amiga a quien él confiaba sus esperanzas y planes, y aunque no conocí a su esposa con anterioridad (su situación inferior en sociedad hacía esto imposible), la conocí mucho después, en los dos últimos años de su vida, y así, puedo responder a cualquier pregunta que desee hacerme.

-No -dijo Candy-, no tengo ninguna pregunta particular que hacerle acerca de ella. He sabido siempre que no eran un matrimonio feliz. Pero me gustaría saber por qué razón, por aquella época, él evitaba la relación con mi padre. Mi padre tenía hacia él la mejor buena voluntad. ¿Por qué lo rehuía?

Neil-respondió Flammy- tenía por aquel entonces una sola idea: hacer fortuna, y por cualquier medio y rápidamente. Se había propuesto hacer un matrimonio ventajoso. Y sé que creía (si con razón o no, no puedo asegurarlo) que su padre y su hermana con sus invitaciones y cortesías deseaban una unión entre el heredero y la joven; y como es de suponer, dicho matrimonio no satisfacía sus aspiraciones de bienestar e independencia. Este fue el motivo por el que se mantenía alejado, puedo asegurárselo. El mismo me lo ha contado. No tenía secretos para mí. Es curioso que, luego de haberla dejado a usted, el primer y más importante amigo que tuve después de casada haya sido su primo, y que por él haya tenido constantes noticias de su padre y de su hermana. El me describía a una miss Andrew y esto me parecía muy afectuoso de su parte.

-Quizá -dijo Candy asaltada por una súbita idea-, habló usted de mí algunas veces con Neil.

-Ciertamente, y con mucha frecuencia. Acostumbraba alabar a Candice Andrew y a asegurar que era usted una persona bien diferente a... Se detuvo a tiempo.

¿Así, pues, Neil se casó por dinero? Fue esta circunstancia, imagino, la que por primera vez le hizo a usted entrever su verdadero carácter.

Flammy vaciló un momento.

-Oh, estas cosas suelen suceder. Cuando se vive en el mundo no es nada sorprendente encontrar hombres y mujeres que se casan por dinero. Yo era muy joven; éramos un grupo alegre e irreflexivo, sin ninguna regla de conducta seria.

Vivíamos para divertimos. Pienso muy de otra manera ahora; el tiempo, la enfermedad y el pesar me han dado otras nociones de las cosas; pero por aquel entonces debo confesar que no vi nada reprobable en la conducta de Neil.

"Hacer lo mejor para uno mismo", era casi nuestro deber.

-Pero, ¿no era ella una mujer muy inferior?

-Sí, y yo puse ciertas objeciones por esto, pero él no las tomó en cuenta.

Dinero, dinero, era lo único que deseaba. El padre de ella había sido ganadero, y su abuelo, carnicero, pero ¿qué importaba esto? Ella era una buena mujer, tenía educación; había sido criada por unos primos. Conoció por casualidad a Neil y se enamoró de él. Y por parte de él no hubo ni una vacilación ni un escrúpulo en lo que respecta al origen de ella. Su único interés era saber a cuánto ascendía la fortuna antes de comprometerse en serio. Si juzgamos por esto, cualquiera sea la opinión que sobre su posición en la vida tiene ahora Neil, cuando joven la consideraba bien poco. La posibilidad de heredar Kellynch era algo quizá, pero en general, en lo que concierne al honor de la familia, lo colocaba bien bajo y poco limpio. Muchas veces le he oído decir que si las baronías fuesen vendibles él vendería la suya por cincuenta libras, con las armas, el lema, el nombre y la tierra incluidos. Pero no le repetiré la mitad de las cosas que decía sobre este asunto. No estaría bien que lo hiciera. Y sin embargo, debería tener usted pruebas, porque, ¿qué es esto sino simples palabras? Debería tener usted pruebas.

-En verdad, mi querida Flammy, no necesito ninguna -exclamó Candy-. No ha dicho usted nada que parezca contradictorio. Esto más bien confirma lo que nosotros creíamos y oíamos. Lo que despierta mi curiosidad es saber por qué es ahora tan diferente.

-Encantada; no tiene usted más que llamar a María. O mejor aún, le daré a usted la satisfacción de que traiga por sí misma una pequeña caja que está en el estante más alto de mi ropero.

Candy, viendo que su amiga deseaba esto vehementemente hizo lo que se le pedía. Llevó y colocó la caja delante de ella, y Flammy, inclinándose y abriéndola, dijo:

-Esto está lleno de papeles pertenecientes a él, a mi marido; sólo una pequeña parte de lo que encontré cuando quedé viuda. La carta que busco fue escrita por Neil a mi esposo antes de nuestro matrimonio, y felizmente pudo salvarse. ¿Cómo? No sabría decirlo. El era descuidado y negligente, como muchos otros hombres, en esta materia. Y cuando examino sus papeles encuentro una porción de cosas sin importancia, cuando otros realmente valiosos han sido destruidos. Aquí está. No la he quemado porque aun conociendo por aquel entonces poco de él, decidí guardar pruebas de la amistad que hubo entre nosotros. Tengo ahora otro motivo para alegrarme de haberlo hecho.

La carta estaba dirigida a "Charles Smith, Esq. Tunbridge Wells", y estaba fechada en Londres en julio de 1803.

"Querido Smith,

"He recibido su carta. Su bondad me abruma. Desearía que la naturaleza hubiese hecho más corazones como el suyo, pero he vivido veintitrés años en el mundo sin encontrar a nadie que se le iguale. En estos momentos, se lo aseguro, no necesito sus servicios porque dispongo otra vez de fondos.

Felicíteme usted: me he visto libre de Sir William y de su hija. Han vuelto a Kellynch y casi me han hecho jurar que los visitaré este verano; pero mi primera visita a Kellynch será con un agrimensor, lo que me indicará la manera de obtener la mayor ventaja. El barón, posiblemente, no se casará de nuevo. Es un imbécil. En caso de hacerlo, sin embargo me dejarían en paz, lo cual sería una compensación. Está aún peor que el último año. "Desearía llamarme de cualquier manera menos Andrew. Me fastidia este nombre.

En tanto quedo por

siempre afectísimo amigo.

"Neil Andrew."

Candy no pudo leer esta carta sin exaltarse y Flammy, observando el color de sus mejillas, dijo:

-Este lenguaje, bien lo comprendo, es sumamente irrespetuoso. Aunque había olvidado las palabras exactas, tenía una impresión general imborrable. Pero ahí tiene usted al hombre. Señala también el grado de amistad que tenía con mi difunto esposo. ¿Puede haber algo más fuerte que esto?

Candy no podía recobrarse del dolor y la mortificación que le causaban las palabras referidas a su padre. Debió recordar que el haber visto esta carta era en sí una violación de las leyes del honor, que nadie debe ser juzgado por testimonios de esta naturaleza, que ninguna correspondencia privada debe ser vista más que por aquellas personas a quienes está dirigida. Todo esto debió recordarlo antes de recobrar su calma y poder decir:

-Gracias. Esta es una completa prueba de lo que usted estaba diciendo. Pero ¿a qué se debe su amistad con nosotros ahora?

-También esto puedo explicarlo -dijo Flammy sonriendo.

-¿Puede en realidad?

-Sí. Le he enseñado a usted cómo era Neil hace doce años y le demostraré ahora cuál es su carácter actual. No puedo proporcionarle esta vez pruebas escritas, pero mi testimonio oral será tan auténtico como usted quiera.

La informaré sobre lo que desea y busca ahora. No es hipócrita actualmente. Es verdad que desea casarse con usted. Sus atenciones hacia su familia son ahora sinceras, brotan en verdad del corazón. Le diré por quién lo sé: por su amigo el coronel Wallis.

-¡El coronel Wallis! ¿También lo conoce?

-No, no lo conozco. Las noticias no me han llegado tan directamente. Han dado algunas vueltas: nada de importancia. La fuente de información es tan buena como al principio, y los pequeños detalles que puedan haberse agregado son fáciles de discernir. Neil ha hablado con el coronel Wallis sin ninguna reserva sobre usted. Lo que el coronel Wallis le pueda haber dicho acerca de este asunto imagino debe ser algo sensato e inteligente; pero el coronel Wallis tiene una esposa bonita y tonta a quien le dice cosas que debiera guardar para sí. Esta, en la animación del restablecimiento de una enfermedad, le contó todo a su enfermera, y la enfermera, conociendo su amistad conmigo, no tardó en traerme las nuevas. En la noche del lunes, mi buena amiga Miss. Rooke me reveló los secretos de Marlborough. Así, pues, cuando le relate a usted una historia de ahora en adelante, puede tenerla por cierto bien informada.

-Mi querida Flammy, me temo que su información no sea suficiente en este caso. El hecho de que Neil tenga ciertas pretensiones o no con respecto a mí no basta para justificar los esfuerzos que ha hecho para reconciliarse con mi padre. Estos fueron anteriores a mi llegada a Bath. Encontré que él era muy amigo de mi familia a mi llegada.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé muy bien, pero...

-En verdad, no creo que por este camino obtengamos información fidedigna. Hechos u opiniones que tengan que pasar por boca de tantos pueden ser tergiversados por algún tonto, y la ignorancia que puede haber por alguna otra parte contribuye a que de la verdad quede muy poco.

-Le suplico que me escuche. Bien pronto podrá juzgar si puede o no darse crédito a todo esto cuando conozca algunos detalles que usted misma podrá confirmar o negar. Nadie supone que haya sido usted su objeto al principio. Verdad es que la había visto y la admiraba antes de que usted llegase a Bath, pero no sabía quién era usted. Al menos así dice mi narradora. ¿Es verdad? ¿Es cierto que la vio a usted el verano o el otoño pasado "en algún lugar del oeste" para emplear sus palabras, sin saber que usted era usted?

-Ciertamente. Eso es exacto. Fue en Lyme; todo esto sucedió en Lyme. -Bien -continuó Flammy triunfante- ya comienza usted a conocer a mi amiga. El la vio en Lyme y tanto le gustó que tuvo una gran satisfacción al volver a verla en Camden Place, y saber que era usted Candice Andrew y a partir de entonces ¿quién puede dudarlo? tuvo doble interés en visitar su casa. Pero antes hubo un motivo y se lo explicaré. Si encuentra en mi historia algo que le parezca falso o improbable le ruego que no me deje seguir adelante. Mi relato dice que la amiga de su hermana, esa señora que es huésped de ustedes actualmente, y de la que le he oído hablar a usted, vino con su padre y con su hermana aquí en el mes de septiembre, cuando ellos llegaron, y ha estado aquí desde entonces. Es una mujer hábil, insinuante, hermosa y pobre. En una palabra, por su situación hace pensar que podría aspirar a ser Lady Andrew y llama la atención que su hermana esté tan ciega como para no verlo.

Aquí se detuvo, pero Candy no tenía nada que decir, y así, continuó:

-Esta era la opinión de los que conocían a la familia, mucho antes de la llegada de usted. El coronel Wallis opinaba que su padre tendría buen criterio en este asunto, aunque por aquel entonces el coronel no se relacionaba con los de

Camden Place. Pese a ello, el interés que tenía por su amigo, lo hizo poner atención en todo lo que allí pasaba, y cuando Neil vino a Bath por un día o dos, un poco antes de Navidad, el coronel Wallis lo puso al corriente de la marcha de las cosas según los comentarios que andaban de boca en boca.

Comprenderá que por entonces las opiniones de Neil respecto al valor del título de barón eran bien distintas. En todo lo que se relaciona con los vínculos sanguíneos y a las relaciones es un hombre completamente distinto. Haciendo ya bastante tiempo que tiene todo el dinero que desea, y nada que desear desde este punto de vista, ha aprendido a estimar y a poner su felicidad y aspiraciones en la familia y en el título del que es heredero. Esto lo había yo presentido antes de que terminara nuestra amistad, pero ahora es un hecho evidente. No puede soportar la idea de no llamarse Sir Neil Andrew. Puede, pues, comprender que las noticias que le comunicó su amigo no fueron para él nada agradables, y puede imaginar también los resultados que produjeron. La resolución de volver a Bath lo antes posible; de establecerse aquí por algún tiempo, de renovar la amistad y enterarse por sí mismo del grado de peligro y de obstaculizar los planes de la tal señora en caso de creerlo necesario, fueron la inmediata consecuencia. Entre los dos amigos convinieron ayudar en cuanto fuese posible. El y la señora Wallis serían presentados, y habría presentaciones entre todo el mundo. En consecuencia, Neil volvió; se reclamó una reconciliación y se envió el mensaje a la familia. Y así, su principal motivo y su único propósito (hasta que la llegada de usted añadió un nuevo interés a sus visitas) era vigilar a su padre y a Mrs. Clay. Ha estado con ellos en cuanta ocasión ha podido; se ha interpuesto entre ellos; ha hecho visitas a todas horas..., pero no tengo por qué darle detalles sobre este particular. Puede imaginar todas las artimañas de un hombre hábil; quizás usted misma, estando avisada, pueda recordar algo.

-Sí -dijo Candy-, no me ha dicho nada que no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que he visto e imaginado. Hay siempre algo ofensivo en los medios empleados por la astucia. Las maniobras del egoísmo y de la duplicidad son repulsivas, pero no me ha dicho nada que me sorprenda. Comprendo que hay muchas personas que conceptuarían chocante este retrato de Neil y que les costaría tenerlo por acertado. Pero yo jamás he estado satisfecha. Siempre he sospechado que había algún motivo oculto en su conducta. Me gustaría conocer su opinión acerca del asunto que tanto teme. Si cree que hay aún peligro o no.

-El peligro disminuye según creo -replicó Flammy-. Piensa que Mrs. Clay le teme; que comprende que él adivina sus intenciones y que no se atreve a actuar como lo haría en caso de no estar él presente. Pero como él tendrá que irse alguna vez, no sé en qué forma pueda estar seguro mientras Mrs. Clay conserve su influencia. La señora Wallis tiene una idea muy divertida según me ha informado la enfermera amiga mía. Esta consiste en poner en los artículos del contrato matrimonial entre usted y Neil que su padre no se case con Mrs. Clay. Es ésa una idea digna en todos los aspectos de la inteligencia de la señora Wallis, y Mrs. Rooke ve claramente cuán absurda es. "Seguramente, señora -me dice-, esto no evitaría que pudiera casarse con cualquier otra." Y, a decir verdad, no creo que mi amiga la enfermera sea enteramente contraria a un segundo matrimonio de Sir William. Ella es una gran casamentera, y ¿quién podría decir si no tiene aspiraciones de entrar al servicio de una futura lady Andrew merced a una recomendación de la señora Wallis?

-Me alegro de saber todo esto -dijo Candy después de reflexionar un momento-.

Me será molesto cuando esté en compañía de Neil, pero sabré a qué atenerme. Sé ya adónde dirigir mis pasos. Neil es un hombre falso y mundano que jamás ha tenido como guía más principio que sus propios intereses.

Pero Flammy no había terminado aún. Candy, interesada en todo lo relacionado con su familia, había distraído a su amiga del primitivo relato.

Y, debió entonces escuchar una narración que si bien no justificaba del todo el rencor actual de Flammy, probaba que la conducta de Neil para con ésta había sido despiadada e injusta.

Supo así (sin que la amistad se hubiese alterado por el matrimonio de Neil) que la intimidad de las familias había continuado y Neil había prestado a su amigo cantidades que iban mucho más allá de su fortuna. Flammy no deseaba echarse ninguna culpa encima y con suma ternura achacaba toda la culpa a su esposo. Pero Candy pudo percibir que su renta nunca había sido igual a su tren de vida, y que desde el principio hubo grandes extravagancias. Por el retrato que de él hacía su esposa adivinaba Candy que el esposo de Flammy era un hombre de tiernos sentimientos, carácter fácil, hábitos descuidados, no muy inteligente, mucho más amable que su amigo y muy poco parecido a éste.

Probablemente había sido dirigido y despreciado por él. Neil, a quien su matrimonio hacía rico y ponía a su alcance todas las vanidades y placeres que podía sin comprometerse por ello (puesto que con toda su liberalidad siempre había sido un hombre prudente), y encontrándose rico en el preciso momento en que su amigo comenzaba a ser pobre, parecían haberle importado muy poco las finanzas de su amigo, por el contrario, le había alentado a gastos que solamente podían conducirlo a la bancarrota. Y en consecuencia, los Smith se habían arruinado.

El marido había muerto a tiempo como para no conocer la verdad completa. Ya habían sin embargo encontrado ciertos inconvenientes con sus amigos, y la amistad de Neil era de aquellas que convenía no probar. Pero hasta la muerte de Mr. Smith no se supo enteramente el desastroso estado de sus negocios. Con confianza en los sentimientos de Neil más que en su criterio, Mr. Smith lo había nombrado a ejecutor de sus últimas voluntades. Pero Neil se desentendió de ellas y las dificultades y los trastornos que ellos ocasionaron a la viuda, unido a los sufrimientos inevitables en su nueva situación, eran tales que no podían ser contados sin angustia o escuchados sin indignación.

Candy tuvo que ver algunas otras cartas, respuestas a urgentes pedidos de Flammy, que mostraban una decidida resolución de no tomarse inútiles molestias, y en las cuales, bajo una fría cortesía, aparecía una completa indiferencia por todo lo que pudiese ocurrirle a ésta. Era una espantosa pintura de ingratitud e inhumanidad. Y en algunos momentos Ana sintió que ningún crimen verdadero podía haber sido peor. Tenía mucho que escuchar: todos los detalles de tristes escenas pasadas, todas las minucias, una angustia tras otra; todo lo que sólo había sido sugerido en anteriores conversaciones era ahora relatado con todos sus pormenores. Candy comprendió el alivio que esto proporcionaba a su amiga y solamente se admiró de la habitual compostura y discreción de ésta. Había una circunstancia en el relato de sus pesares particularmente irritante. Tenía ella cierta razón para creer que algunas propiedades de su esposo en las Indias Occidentales, que durante mucho tiempo no habían pagado sus rentas, podían dar este dinero en caso de que se emplearan medidas adecuadas. Estas propiedades, aunque no fueran muy importantes eran suficientes como para que Flammy pudiese disfrutar de una posición desahogada. Pero no había nadie que se hiciera cargo de ello. Neil no quería hacer nada y Flammy estaba incapacitada para ocuparse de ello personalmente, por su debilidad física o para pagar los servicios de otra persona, por su escasez de recursos. No tenía ella relaciones que pudieran ayudarla ni siquiera con un sano consejo y no podía asumir el gasto de un abogado. Esta era la consecuencia de los fines extremos a que había llegado. Sentir que podía encontrarse en mejores circunstancias, que un poco de molestia podría mejorar su situación y que la demora podía debilitar sus derechos, eran para ella una constante zozobra.

Deseaba que Candy la ayudase en este asunto con Neil. Había temido en algún momento que este matrimonio le hiciese perder a su amiga. Pero sabiendo luego que Neil no haría nada de esta naturaleza, desde el momento que hasta ignoraba que ella se encontraba en Bath, se le ocurrió que quizá la mujer amada podría conmover a Neil, y así, se apresuró a buscar la simpatía de Candy, tanto como podía permitirlo su conocimiento del carácter de Neil, y en esto estaba cuando Candy, al rehusar tal matrimonio, cambiaba por entero las perspectivas, y si bien todas sus esperanzas desaparecían, tenía al menos el consuelo de haber podido desahogar su corazón.

Después de haber oído toda la descripción del carácter de Neil, Candy estaba sorprendida de los términos favorables en que Flammy se había expresado al comienzo de la conversación. Parecía haberlo elogiado y recomendado.

-Mi querida amiga -respondió a esto Flammy-, no. podía hacer otra cosa.

Consideraba su boda con Neil como cosa segura, aunque él no se hubiese declarado todavía, y no podía hablar de él considerándolo como lo consideraba casi su marido. Mi corazón sangraba por usted mientras hablaba de felicidad. Y pese a todo, él es inteligente, es agradable, y con una mujer como usted no deben perderse nunca las esperanzas. Neil fue muy malo con su primera esposa. Fue un matrimonio desastroso. Pero ella era demasiado ignorante y burda para inspirar respeto y él nunca la amó. Estaba yo pronta a pensar que quizá con usted las cosas serían distintas.

Candy sintió en lo hondo de su corazón un estremecimiento al pensar en la desdicha que pudo haber tenido en caso de casarse con un hombre así. ¡Y era posible que Lady Elroy hubiese llegado a persuadirla! Y en tal caso, ¿no hubiese sido aún mucho más desdichada cuando el tiempo lo revelase todo?

Era necesario que Lady Elroy no siguiese engañada; y una de las consecuencias de esta importante conversación que preocupó a Candy buena parte de la mañana, fue que quedó en libertad de comunicar a su amiga cualquier cosa relativa a Flammy en la cual el proceder de Neil estuviese involucrado.


	18. Chapter 18

Candy se dirigió a casa para reflexionar sobre lo que había oído. De alguna manera se sentía más tranquila al conocer la verdad sobre Neil. Ya no le sugería ninguna ternura. Ya no sentía ninguna piedad por él. Pero solamente en esto se sentía aliviada. En otros aspectos, cuanto más buscaba alrededor y más profundizaba, más motivos encontraba para temer y desconfiar. Se sentía responsable por la desilusión y el dolor que tendría Lady Elroy, por las mortificaciones que sufrirían su padre y su hermana, y por todas las cosas imprevistas que llegarían y que no podría evitar. Nunca había considerado que tuviera derecho a aspirar a ninguna recompensa por su trato hacia una antigua amiga como Flammy, y pese a esto había sido recompensada. Flammy había podido decirle lo que nadie más. ¿Debía comunicar todo a su familia? Pero ésta era una idea tonta. Debía hablar con Lady Elroy, decirle todo, consultarla, y después, esperar con tanta tranquilidad como fuese posible; al fin y al cabo, donde necesitaba más sosiego era en aquella parte de su alma que no podía abrir a Lady Elroy, en aquel fluir de ansiedades y temores que era para ella sola.

Al llegar a casa comprobó que había podido evitar a Neil. El había estado allí y les había hecho una larga visita. Pero apenas se comenzaba a felicitar de estar a salvo hasta el día siguiente, cuando al pasar por la salita, escuchó la conversación que Elisa sostenía con Mrs. Clay.

-No tenía la menor intención de invitarlo -dijo Elisa con afectado descuido-, pero él lanzó muchas indirectas…

-Lo digo en serio. Jamás he visto a nadie esperar con tanto interés una invitación. ¡Pobre hombre! Realmente me ha entristecido.

-Parece ser que el señor Andrew, está ansioso por sostener una charla con sir William, dijo la señora Clay…

-Sí, aunque en verdad no puedo entender el motivo, ha tenido ya bastantes ocasiones para charlar…

-A mí no me parece tan sorprendente, es realmente hermoso el trato que Neil le da a Sir William… lo respeta demasiado…

-Sí, es por eso que no he tenido el corazón para negarle a mi padre semejante placer, siempre que se encuentran juntos mi padre se pone tan contento… jamás soñé con que algún día nuestras relaciones con Neil llegarían a estar en tan excelentes términos…

Para Candy era inquietante ver entrar a Neil en el salón; verlo acercarse y hablarle; se había acostumbrado a juzgar sus actos como no siempre sinceros, pero a la sazón descubría la falsedad en cada gesto. La deferencia que mostraba hacia su padre, en contraste con su lenguaje anterior, resultaba odiosa; cuando pensaba en lo cruel de su conducta hacia Flammy, apenas podía soportar la vista de sus sonrisas y su dulzura o el sonido de sus falsos buenos sentimientos. Deseaba ella evitar que cualquier cambio de maneras provocase una explicación de parte de él. Deseaba evitar toda pregunta, pero tenía la intención de ser con él tan fría como lo permitiera la cortesía y echarse atrás tan rápidamente como pudiera de los pocos grados de intimidad que le había concedido. En consecuencia, estuvo más retraída y en guardia que la noche anterior.

El estaba ansioso por hacerla interesarse en la charla. Deseaba ardientemente que le hiciera preguntas o que debatiera sus puntos de vista como solía hacerlo. Pero el encanto estaba roto: comprendió que el calor y la animación del salón de conciertos eran necesarios para despertar la vanidad de su modesta prima; comprendió que nada podía hacerse en esos momentos por ninguno de los medios usuales para atraer la atención de las personas. No llegó a imaginar que había entonces algo en contra de él que cerraba el pensamiento de Candy a todo aquello que no fueran sus actos más sucios.

Ella tuvo la satisfacción de saber que en verdad se iba de Bath al día siguiente temprano y que sólo volvería dentro de dos días. Fue invitado nuevamente a Camden Place en la misma tarde de su regreso; pero de jueves a sábado su ausencia era segura. Bastante incómodo era ya que Mrs. Clay estuviera siempre delante de ella, pero que un hipócrita mayor formara parte de su grupo bastaba para destruir todo sosiego y bienestar. Era humillante pensar en el constante engaño en que vivían su padre y Elisa y considerar las mortificaciones que se les preparaban. El egoísmo de Mrs. Clay no era ni tan complicado ni tan disgustante como el de Neil, y Candy de buena gana hubiera accedido al matrimonio de ésta con su padre de inmediato, pese a todos sus inconvenientes, con tal de verse libre de todas las sutilezas de Neil.

En la mañana del viernes se decidió a ver bien temprano a Lady Elroy y a comunicarle lo que creía necesario; hubiera ido inmediatamente después del desayuno, pero Mrs. Clay salía también en una diligencia que tenía por objeto evitar alguna molestia a su hermana, y debido a esto decidió aguardar hasta verse libre de tal compañía. Mistress Clay partió antes de que ella hablase de pasar la mañana en la calle River.

-Muy bien -dijo Elisa-, no puedo mandar más que mi cariño. Oh, puedes además llevar contigo el aburrido libro que me ha prestado y decirle que lo he leído. Realmente no puedo preocuparme de todos los nuevos poemas y artículos que se publican en el país. Lady Elroy me aburre bastante con sus publicaciones. No se lo digas, pero su vestido me pareció detestable la otra noche. Pensaba que ella tenía cierto gusto para vestirse, pero sentí vergüenza por ella en el concierto. Es a veces tan formal y compuesta en sus ropas. ¡Y se sienta tan derecha! Dale cariños, naturalmente. -Y también los míos -dijo Sir William-. Mis mejores saludos. Puedes decirle también que iré a visitarla pronto. Dale un mensaje cortés. Pero solamente dejaré mi tarjeta. Las visitas matutinas no son nunca agradables para mujeres de su edad, que se arreglan tan poco como ella. Si solamente usara colorete no debería temer ser vista; pero la última vez que fui observé que las celosías fueron cerradas inmediatamente.

Mientras su padre hablaba, golpearon a la puerta. ¿Quién podía ser? Candy, recordando las inesperadas visitas de Neil a todas horas, hubiera supuesto que era él, de no saber que se hallaba a siete millas de distancia.

Después de los usuales minutos de espera se oyeron ruidos de aproximación y... Mr. y Mrs. Cornwall entraron en el salón.

La sorpresa fue el principal sentimiento que provocó su llegada; pero Candy se alegró sinceramente de verlos y los demás no lamentaron tanto la visita que no pudieran poner un agradable aire de bienvenida, y tan pronto como quedó claro que no llegaban con ninguna idea de alojarse en la casa, Sir William y Elisa se sintieron más cordiales e hicieron muy bien los honores de rigor. Habían ido a Bath por unos pocos días, con la señora Cornwall, y se alojaban en White Hart. Esto se entendió prontamente; pero hasta que Sir William y Elisa no se encaminaron con Annie al otro salón y se deleitaron con la admiración de ésta, Candy no pudo obtener de Archie una historia completa de los pormenores de su viaje, o alguna sonriente explicación de los negocios que allí les llevaban y que Annie había insinuado, con algunos datos confusos acerca de la gente que formaba su grupo.

Se enteró entonces de que estaban allí, Paty y el capitán Harville. Archie le hizo un somero relato, una narración de acontecimientos sumamente natural. Al principio había sido el capitán Harville quien necesitaba viajar a Bath por algunos negocios. Había comenzado a hablar de ello hacía una semana, y por hacer algo, porque la temporada de caza había terminado, Archie propuso acompañarlo, y a Mrs. Harville parecía haberle agradado la idea, que consideraba ventajosa para su esposo; Annie no pudo soportar quedarse, y pareció tan desdichada por un día o dos, que todo quedó en suspenso o en apariencia abandonado. Pero luego el padre y la madre volvieron a insistir en la idea. La madre tenía algunos antiguos amigos en Bath, a los que deseaba ver; era pues, una buena oportunidad para que fuese también Paty a comprar ajuares de boda para ella y para su hermana; al final su madre organizó el grupo y todo resultó fácil y simple para el capitán Harville; y él y Annie fueron también incluidos para conveniencia general.

Habían llegado la noche anterior, bastante tarde. Mrs. Harville, sus niños y el capitán Benwick quedaron con su madre y Susana en Uppercross.

La sola sorpresa de Candy fue que las cosas hubiesen ido tan rápido como para que ya pudiera hablarse del ajuar de Paty; había imaginado que las dificultades económicas retrasarían la boda; pero se enteró por Archie que hacía muy poco (después de la carta que recibiera de Annie) Stear había recibido una recomendación de alguien suficientemente importante, para ocupar el lugar de un joven que no podría tomar posesión de su cargo hasta que transcurrieran algunos años, y esto, unido a su renta actual y con la certidumbre de obtener algún puesto permanente antes del término de éste, las dos familias habían accedido a los deseos de los jóvenes que se casarían en pocos meses, casi al mismo tiempo que Susana. Y era un hermoso lugar -añadía Archie-, a sólo veinticinco millas de Uppercross y en una bella campiña, cerca de Dorsetshire, en el centro de uno de los mejores rincones del reino, rodeados de tres grandes propietarios, cada cual más cuidadoso. Además Stear podría obtener una recomendación especial. "No estima esto en lo que vale -observó-; Stear es muy poco amante de la vida al aire libre. Este es su mayor defecto."

-Me alegro de verdad -exclamó Candy-, teniendo una ligera sospecha de quién había intervenido para que Stear consiguiera un puesto tan pronto…

-Tan excelentes padres como los tuyos -exclamó Candy- deben ser felices con las bodas de sus dos hijas. Hacen todo por hacerlas dichosas, estoy segura. ¡Qué bendición para las jóvenes estar en tales manos! Su padre y su madre parecen estar libres del todo de esos ambiciosos sentimientos que han acarreado tantos malos procederes y desdichas tanto entre los jóvenes como entre los viejos. Espero que Susana esté ahora completamente repuesta.

El respondió, con alguna vacilación:

-Sí, creo que lo está. Pero ha cambiado: ya no corre ni salta, baila o ríe; está muy distinta. Si una puerta se cierra de golpe, se estremece como el agua ante el picotazo débil de un pájaro. Benwick se sienta a su lado leyendo versos todo el día o murmurando en voz baja.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse.

-Esto no es muy de su gusto, bien lo comprendo -exclamó-, pero creo que Benwick es un excelente joven.

-Ciertamente, nadie lo pone en duda. Y supongo que no creerá usted que todos los hombres encuentren gusto y placer en las mismas cosas que yo. Aprecio mucho a Benwick y cuando se pone a hablar tiene muchas cosas que decir. Sus lecturas no lo han dañado porque ha luchado también. Es un hombre valiente. He llegado a conocerlo más de cerca el lunes último que en cualquier otra ocasión anterior. Tuvimos una cacería de ratas esa mañana en la granja grande de mi padre, y se desempeñó tan bien que desde entonces me agrada aún más.

Fueron aquí interrumpidos para que Archie acompañara a los otros a admirar los espejos y los objetos chinos; pero Candy había oído bastante para comprender la situación de Uppercross y alegrarse de la dicha que allí reinaba. Y aunque también se entristecía por algunas cosas, en su tristeza no había la menor envidia. Ciertamente, uniría sus bendiciones a las de los otros.

La visita transcurrió en medio del general buen humor. Annie estaba de excelente ánimo, disfrutando de la alegría y del cambio, y tan satisfecha con el viaje en el carruaje de cuatro caballos de su suegra y con su completa independencia de Camden Place, que se sentía con ánimo para admirar cada cosa como debía, y al momento comprendió todas las ventajas de la casa en cuanto se las detallaron. No tenía nada que pedir a su padre y a su hermana y toda su buena voluntad aumentó al ver el hermoso salón.

Elisa sufrió bastante durante un corto tiempo. Sentía que Mrs. Cornwall y todo su grupo debían ser invitados a comer con ellos, pero no podía soportar que la diferencia de estilo, la reducción del servicio que se revelaría en una comida, fueran presenciados por aquéllos que eran inferiores a los Andrew de Kellynch. Fue una lucha entre la educación y la vanidad; pero la vanidad se llevó la mejor parte, e Isabel fue nuevamente feliz. Para sus adentros se dijo: "Viejas costumbres... hospitalidad campesina... no damos comidas... poca gente en Bath lo hace... Lady Alicia jamás lo ha hecho, no invita ni a la familia de su hermana, aunque han estado aquí un mes; y creo que será un inconveniente para Mrs. Cornwall... echará por tierra sus planes. Estoy segura de que prefiere no venir... no se sentiría cómoda entre nosotros. Les pediré que vengan para la velada; esto será mucho mejor; será novedoso y cortés. No han visto dos salones como éstos antes. Estarán encantados de venir mañana por la noche. Será una reunión bastante regular... pequeña pero elegante." Y esto satisfizo a Elisa, y cuando la invitación fue cursada a los dos que estaban presentes y se prometió la presencia de los ausentes, Annie pareció muy satisfecha. Deseaba particularmente conocer a Neil y ser presentada a Lady Dalrymple y a miss Carteret, que habían prometido asistencia formal para esa velada; y para Annie ésta era la más grande satisfacción: Elisa tendría el honor de visitar a Mrs. Cornwall por la mañana y Candy se encaminó con Archie y Annie para ver a Paty inmediatamente.

Su idea de visitar a Lady Elroy debería postergarse por el momento. Los tres entraron en la casa de la calle River por un par de minutos, pero Candy se convenció a sí misma de que la demora de un día en la comunicación que debía hacer a Lady Elroy no haría gran diferencia, y tenía prisa por llegar a White Hart para ver a los amigos y compañeros del otoño, con una vehemencia que provenía de muchos recuerdos.

Era de esperarse una mañana de mucha confusión. Un gran grupo en un hotel presenta una escena de alboroto y desorden. En un momento llega una nota, en el siguiente un paquete, y no hacía ni media hora que Candy estaba allí cuando el comedor, pese a ser espacioso, estaba casi lleno. Un grupo de viejas amigas se hallaba sentado alrededor de la señora Cornwall. Archie salió por un momento y volvió con el capitán Harville y con Terry. La aparición del segundo fue la sorpresa del momento. Era imposible para Candy no sentir que la presencia de sus antiguos amigos los aproximaría de nuevo. El último encuentro había dejado a la vista los sentimientos de él; ella tenía esa deliciosa convicción; pero temió, al ver su expresión, que la misma desdichada persuasión que le había alejado del salón de conciertos aún lo dominara. Parecía no desear acercarse y conversar con ella.

Candy quiso calmarse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Trató de darse tranquilidad con este argumento poco razonable: "Seguramente si nuestro afecto es recíproco, nuestros corazones se entenderán. No somos un par de chiquillos para guardar una irritada reserva, ser mal dirigidos por la inadvertencia de algún momento o jugar como con un fantasma con nuestra propia felicidad". Y, sin embargo, un momento después sintió que su mutua compañía en esas circunstancias sólo los exponía a inadvertencias y malas interpretaciones de la peor especie.

-Candy -exclamó Annie desde su ventana-, allí está Mrs. Clay parada debajo de la rotonda y la acompaña un caballero. Los veo dar la vuelta a la calle Bath en este mismo momento. Parecen muy entretenidos en su charla. ¿Quién es él?

Ven y dímelo. ¡Dios mío! ¡Es Neil!

-No -se apresuró a decir Candy-, no puede ser él, te lo aseguro. Debía dejar Bath esta mañana y no volver hasta dentro de dos días. Mientras hablaba sintió que Terry la estaba mirando y eso la turbó, haciéndola sentir que había dicho mucho pese a sus pocas palabras.

Annie, lamentando que se pudiera sospechar que no conocía a su propio primo, comenzó a hablar acaloradamente acerca del aire de familia, y a afirmar, rotunda, que se trataba de Neil, y llamó una vez más a Candy para que se acercase a comprobarlo por sí misma. Pero Candy no tenía intención de moverse, y fingió frialdad e indiferencia. Pero su incomodidad volvió al percibir miradas significativas y sonrisas entre las damas visitantes, como si estuvieran enteradas del secreto. Era evidente que ya todos hablaban del asunto; siguió una corta pausa por la que podía esperarse que aquello no se prolongara.

-Ven, Candy -exclamó Annie-, ven y mira. Llegarás tarde si no te apresuras. Se están despidiendo, dándose la mano. El se aleja.

Para tranquilizar a Annie y quizá también para cubrir su propia turbación, Candy se acercó de prisa a la ventana. Llegó a tiempo para convencerse de que, en efecto, se trataba de Neil (lo que ni por un instante había imaginado) antes de que éste desapareciera por un extremo y Mrs. Clay por el opuesto. Y reprimiendo la sorpresa que le producía ver conversar a dos personas de intereses tan dispares, dijo sosegadamente:

-Sí, en verdad, se trata de Neil. Habrá cambiado la hora de su partida. Esto debe ser todo. Tal vez me equivoque. No debo aguardar más -y volvió a su silla tranquilizada y con la esperanza de haberse justificado bien. Los visitantes comenzaron a retirarse, y Archie, habiéndolos acompañado cortésmente hasta la puerta y luego de haber hecho un gesto significando que no volviesen, dijo:

-Mamá, he hecho por ti algo que sin duda aprobarás. He ido al teatro y he conseguido un palco para mañana por la noche. ¡Qué buen chico! ¿verdad? Sé que te divierten las comedias. Y hay lugar para todos. Estoy seguro de que Ana no se arrepentirá de acompañamos. Podemos ir nueve. He comprometido también al duque de Grandchester. A todos nos agrada la comedia. ¿No he hecho bien, mamá?

Mrs. Cornwall comenzaba de buen ánimo a expresar su agrado de concurrir, si a Paty y a los demás les venía bien, cuando Annie interrumpió:

-¡Dios mío, Archivald!, ¿cómo puedes pensarlo siquiera? ¡Tomar un palco para mañana por la noche! ¿Ya olvidaste que tenemos un compromiso en Camden Place para mañana? ¿Y que nos han invitado especialmente para conocer a Lady Dalrymple y a su hija y a nuestro primo Neil -los principales vínculos de familia-, a quienes seremos presentados mañana? ¿Cómo has podido olvidarlo?

-¡Bah! -replicó Archie-, ¿qué importa una reunión? Nunca valen nada. Tu padre podría habernos invitado a comer si es que deseaba vernos. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero yo iré a la comedia.

-Pero, Archie, eso sería imperdonable. ¡Has prometido asistir!...

-No; no he prometido nada. Sonreí y asentí y dije algo como "encantado", pero eso no es prometer.

-Debes venir, Archivald. Sería una grosería faltar. Se nos ha pedido expresamente que vayamos para ser presentados. Siempre hubo una gran vinculación entre los Dalrymple y nosotros. Nada sucedió en las familias que no fuera al momento comunicado. Somos parientes muy cercanos.

-No me hables de representantes y herederos -exclamó Archie-. No soy de los que abandonan el poderío actual para saludar al sol naciente. Si no voy por el placer de ver a tu padre me parecería estúpido ir por su heredero. ¿Qué me importa a mí el tal Mr. Andrew?

Estas expresiones descuidadas fueron vivificantes para Candy, que estaba observando que Terry escuchaba con atención, poniendo toda su alma en cada palabra que se decía. Y las últimas palabras desviaron su mirada interrogante de Archie a ella.

-Es mejor que lo posterguemos, dijo la señora Corneall. Puedes volver, Archie, y cambiar el palco para el martes. Sería una lástima separarnos y además perderíamos la compañía de miss Candice, puesto que se trata de una reunión de su padre; y estoy cierta de que ni Enriqueta ni yo disfrutaremos de la comedia si miss Candice no nos acompaña.

Candy sintió agradecimiento por tal bondad y, aprovechando la oportunidad que se le presentaba, dijo decididamente:

-Si depende de mi gusto, señora, la reunión de casa (con excepción de lo que atañe a Annie) no será ningún inconveniente. No disfruto para nada esta clase de reuniones y gustosa la cambiaré por la comedia y por estar en su compañía. Pero quizá sea mejor no intentarlo.

Lo dijo temblando mientras hablaba, consciente de que sus palabras eran escuchadas y no atreviéndose a observar su efecto. Finalmente optaron por el martes. Y solamente Archie continuó bromeando con su esposa, insistiendo en que iría a la comedia solo si nadie quena acompañarlo.

Terry dejó su asiento y se encaminó a la chimenea; posiblemente con la idea de encaminarse después a un lugar más próximo al ocupado por Candy.

-Sin duda no ha estado usted suficiente tiempo en Bath -dijo- para disfrutar de las reuniones de aquí.

-¡Oh, no! El carácter de estas reuniones no me atrae. No soy buena jugadora de cartas.

-Ya sé que usted no lo era antes... No le agradaban a usted las cartas, pero el tiempo nos cambia, ¿no es así?

-¡Yo no he cambiado tanto! -exclamó Candy. Y se detuvo de inmediato, temiendo algún malentendido. Después de esperar unos momentos, él dijo, como respondiendo a sentimientos inmediatos:

-¡Un largo tiempo, en verdad! ¡Ocho años son un largo tiempo!

Si pensaba proseguir, era cosa que Candy debió reflexionar en horas de más tranquilidad; porque mientras ella escuchaba aún sus palabras, su atención fue atraída por Paty, que deseaba aprovechar el momento para salir, y pedía a sus amigos que no perdieran tiempo antes de que llegasen nuevos visitantes.

Se vieron obligados a retirarse. Candy dijo estar lista y procuró parecerlo; pero sentía que de haber conocido Paty el pesar de su corazón al dejar la silla, al dejar la habitación, hubiera sentido verdadera piedad por su prima.

Pero los preparativos se vieron de súbito interrumpidos. Ruidos alarmantes se dejaron oír: se aproximaban otras visitas y la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Sir William y a Elisa, cuya entrada pareció helar a todos. Candy sintió una instantánea opresión y dondequiera miró encontró síntomas parecidos. El bienestar, la alegría, la libertad del salón, se habían esfumado, alejados por una fría compostura, estudiado silencio, conversación insípida, para estar a la altura de la helada elegancia del padre y de la hermana. ¡Qué torturante era sentir así!

Su avisado ojo tuvo una satisfacción. Sir William y Elisa reconocieron a Terry, y Elisa fue aún más amable que la vez anterior. Se dirigió a él y lo miró a los ojos. Elisa estaba haciendo un gran juego, y lo que vino en seguida explicó su actitud. Después de perder unos pocos minutos diciendo formalidades, formuló la invitación que debía cancelar todo otro compromiso de los Cornwall: "Mañana por la noche nos reunimos unos pocos amigos; nada serio". Esto lo dijo con mucha gracia. Sobre una mesa dejó, con una cortés y comprensiva sonrisa para todos, las tarjetas con las que se había provisto: "En casa de miss Elisa". Una sonrisa y una tarjeta especiales entregó a Terry, pues elisa comenzó a ver en ese asunto mucha más conveniencia, aunque Terry no había sido de su agrado en el pasado, y ciertamente no lo era ahora, la realidad era que él ocupaba ahora un lugar bastante importante en la sociedad como para ignorarlo.

Entregadas las tarjetas, Sir William y Elisa se levantaron para retirarse.

La interrupción había sido breve pero severa, y la alegría volvió a casi todos los presentes cuando quedaron de nuevo solos, con excepción de Candy. Sólo podía pensar en la invitación de la que había sido testigo; y de la forma en que tal invitación había sido recibida, con sorpresa más que con gratitud, con cortesía más que con franca aceptación. Ella lo conocía y había visto el desdén en su mirada, y no se atrevía a suponer que él aceptaría concurrir, alejado aún por toda la insolencia del pasado. Ella se sentía desfallecer. El aún conservaba la tarjeta en la mano, como considerándola atentamente.

-¡Pensar que Elisa invita a todo el mundo! -murmuró Annie de manera que todos pudieron oírla-.

Candy vio la expresión de Terry, lo vio ruborizarse y sus labios, tomar una momentánea expresión de desprecio, y se retiró ella entonces, para no ver ni oír más cosas desagradables.

La reunión se deshizo. Los caballeros tenían sus intereses, las señoras debían proseguir con sus afanes, y pidieron encarecidamente a Candy que fuese luego a cenar o pasara con ellos el resto del día, pero el espíritu de ella había estado tanto tiempo en tensión, que entonces sólo deseaba estar en casa, donde al menos podría pensar y guardar silencio si así lo deseaba.

Prometiendo estar con ellas toda la mañana siguiente, terminó las fatigas de esta mañana en una larga caminata hasta Camden Place, donde debió oír los preparativos de Elisa y Mrs. Clay para el día siguiente, la enumeración de las personas invitadas y los detalles embellecedores que harían de dicha reunión una de las más elegantes de Bath, mientras se atormentaba ella preguntándose si Terry asistiría o no. Ellas daban por segura su asistencia, pero a Candy esta certidumbre no le duraba dos minutos seguidos. A veces pensaba que iría, por creer que tenía el deber de hacerlo. Pero no podía asegurarse que esto fuera un deber para él, lo que le hubiera permitido estar a cubierto de sentimientos más desagradables.

Solamente salió de esta agitación para hacer saber a mistress Clay que había sido vista en compañía de Neil tres horas después de que se suponía que él había dejado Bath. Porque, habiendo esperado en vano que la señora hiciera alguna indicación con respecto al encuentro, decidió mencionarlo ella misma; y le pareció que una sombra de culpa cubría la cara de mistress Clay al escucharlo. Todo fue muy rápido, desapareció en seguida, pero Candy imaginó que por alguna intriga compartida o por la autoridad que él ejercía sobre ella, ésta se había visto obligada a escuchar (quizá, durante media hora) discursos y reprensiones acerca de sus designios con Sir Walter. Pero Mrs. Clay exclamó con afectada naturalidad:

-Así es, querida. ¡Imagine usted mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Mr. Andrew en la calle Bath! Nunca me he sorprendido tanto. El me acompañó hasta Pumpyard. No ha podido partir para Thornberry, no recuerdo por qué razón, porque llevaba prisa no llegué a prestar mucha atención, y sólo pude comprender que se proponía regresar mañana lo antes posible. No hacía más que hablar de "mañana"; y fue evidente que yo ya estaba bien enterada de esto mucho antes de entrar en casa, y cuando escuché los planes de ustedes y todo lo que había ocurrido, mi encuentro con Mr. Andrew se me borró de la cabeza.

* * *

HOLA CHICAS PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, LES DEJO DOS CAPÍTULOS PARA COMPENSAR, Y LES AVISO QUE SOLO FALTAN DOS CAPÍTULOS QUE ESPERO SUBIR MAÑANA...

LINDA NOCHE...


	19. Chapter 19

Sólo un día había pasado desde la conversación de Candy con Flammy, pero ahora tenía un interés más inmediato y se sentía poco afectada por Neil, excepto porque debía aún una visita de explicación a Lady Elroy, que de nuevo debió postergar. Había prometido estar con los Cornwall desde el desayuno hasta la cena. Lo había prometido, y las explicaciones igual que la cabeza de la sultana Scherazada, tendrían que dejarse para otro día.

Sin embargo, no pudo ser puntual; el tiempo se presentó malo y se lamentó de ello por sus amigos y por ella antes de intentar salir de paseo. Cuando, llegando a White Hart, se encaminó a la casa encontró que no sólo había llegado tarde, sino que tampoco era la primera en estar ahí. Los que habían llegado antes eran Karen y Tom, que conversaba con Mrs. Cornwall, y el capitán Harville, que conversaba con Terry, y de inmediato supo que Annie y Paty, sumamente impacientes, habían aprovechado el momento en que la lluvia había cesado, pero volverían pronto, y habían comprometido a Mrs. Cornwall a no dejar partir a Candy hasta que ellas volvieran. No le quedó más remedio que acceder, sentarse, adoptar un aspecto de compostura y sentirse de nuevo precipitada en todas las agitaciones de penas que había probado la mañana anterior. No había tregua. De la extrema miseria pasaba a la mayor felicidad, y de ésta, a otra extrema miseria. Dos minutos después de haber llegado ella, decía Terry:

-Escribiremos la carta de la que hemos hablado ahora mismo, Harville, si me proporciona usted los medios para hacerlo.

Los materiales estaban a mano, sobre una mesa apartada; allí se dirigió él y, casi de espaldas a todo el mundo, comenzó a escribir.

Mrs. Cornwall estaba contando a Karen la historia del compromiso de su hija mayor, con ese tono de voz que quiere ser un murmullo, pero que todo el mundo puede escuchar.

Karen escuchaba de muy buen talante y cuando decía algo, era siempre sensata. Candy confiaba en que los caballeros estuvieran demasiado ocupados para oír.

-Considerando todas estas cosas, -decía Mrs. Cornwall en un fuerte murmullo-, aunque hubiéramos deseado otra cosa, no quisimos oponernos por más tiempo, porque Allistear está loco por ella, y Paty también; y así, creímos que era mejor que se casaran cuanto antes y fueran felices, como han hecho tantos antes que ellos. En todo caso, esto es mejor que un compromiso largo.

-¡Es lo que iba a decir! -exclamó Karen-. Prefiero que los jóvenes se establezcan con una renta pequeña y compartan las dificultades juntos antes que pasar por las peripecias de un largo compromiso. Siempre he pensado que...

-Mi querida Karen -exclamó Mrs. Cornwall, sin dejarla terminar-, nada hay tan abominable como un largo compromiso. Siempre he estado en contra de esto para mis hijos. Está bien estar comprometidos si se tiene la seguridad de casarse en seis meses, o aun en un año... pero ¡Dios nos libre de un compromiso largo!

-Sí, señora -dijo Karen-, es un compromiso incierto el que se toma por mucho tiempo. Empezando por no saber cuándo se tendrán los medios para casarse, creo que es poco seguro y poco sabio, y creo también que todos los padres debieran evitarlo hasta donde les fuera posible.

Candy se sintió de pronto interesada. Sintió que esto se podía aplicar a ella. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y en el mismo momento en que sus ojos se dirigían instintivamente a la mesa ocupada por Terry, éste dejaba de escribir, levantaba la pluma y escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que volviendo la cabeza cambiaba con ella una rápida mirada.

Las dos señoras continuaron hablando de las verdades admitidas, y dando ejemplos de los males que la ruptura de esta costumbre había acarreado a gentes conocidas, pero Candy no pudo oír bien; solamente sentía un murmullo y su mente daba vueltas.

El capitán Harville, que nada había escuchado, dejó en este momento su silla y se acercó a la ventana; Candy pareció mirarlo aunque la verdad es que su pensamiento estaba ausente. Por fin comprendió que Harville la invitaba a sentarse a su lado. La miraba con una ligera sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza que parecía decir: "Venga, tengo algo que decirle", y sus modales sencillos y llenos de naturalidad, pareciendo corresponder a un conocimiento más antiguo, invitaban también a que se sentara a su lado. Ella se levantó y se aproximó. La ventana donde él estaba se encontraba al lado opuesto de la habitación donde las señoras estaban sentadas y más cerca de la mesa ocupada por Terry, aunque bastante alejada de ésta. Cuando ella llegó, el gesto del capitán Harville volvió a ser serio y pensativo como de costumbre.

-Vea -dijo él, desenvolviendo un paquete y sacando una pequeña miniatura-,

¿sabe usted quién es éste?

-Ciertamente, el capitán Benwick.

-Sí, y también puede adivinar quién es la destinataria. Pero -en tono profundo- no fue hecho para ella., ¿recuerda usted nuestra caminata en Lyme, cuando lo compadecíamos? Bien poco imaginaba yo que... pero esto no viene al caso.

Esto fue hecho en El Cabo. Se encontró en El Cabo con un hábil artista alemán, y cumpliendo una promesa hecha a mi pobre hermana posó para él y trajo esto a casa. ¡Y ahora tengo que entregarlo cuidadosamente a otra! ¡Vaya un encargo! Mas ¿quién, si no, podría hacerlo? Pero no me molesta haber encontrado otro a quien confiarlo. Él lo ha aceptado -señalando a Terry-; está escribiendo ahora sobre esto. -Y rápidamente añadió, mostrando su herida-:

¡Pobre Fanny, ella no lo habría olvidado tan pronto!

-No -replicó Candy con voz baja y llena de sentimiento-; bien lo creo.

-No estaba en su naturaleza. Ella lo adoraba.

-No estaría en la naturaleza de ninguna mujer que amara de verdad.

El capitán Harville sonrió y dijo:

-¿Pide usted este privilegio para su sexo?

Y ella, sonriendo también, dijo:

-Sí. Nosotras no nos olvidamos tan pronto de ustedes como ustedes se olvidan de nosotras. Quizá sea éste nuestro destino y no un mérito de nuestra parte. No podemos evitarlo. Vivimos en casa, quietas, retraídas, y nuestros sentimientos nos avasallan. Ustedes se ven obligados a andar. Tienen una profesión, propósitos, negocios de una u otra clase que los llevan sin tardar de vuelta al mundo, y la ocupación continua y el cambio mitigan las impresiones.

-Admitiendo que el mundo haga esto por los hombres (que sin embargo yo no admito), no puede aplicarse a Benwick. El no se ocupaba de nada. La paz lo devolvió en seguida a tierra, y desde entonces vivió con nosotros en un pequeño círculo de familia.

-Verdad -dijo Candy-, así es; no lo recordaba. Pero, ¿qué podemos decir, capitán Harville? Si el cambio no proviene de circunstancias externas debe provenir de adentro; debe ser la naturaleza, la naturaleza del hombre la que ha operado este cambio en el capitán Benwick.

-No, no es la naturaleza del hombre. No creeré que la naturaleza del hombre sea más inconstante que la de la mujer para olvidar a quienes ama o ha amado; al contrario, creo en una analogía entre nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas; si nuestros cuerpos son fuertes, así también nuestros sentimientos: capaces de soportar el trato más rudo y de capear la más fuerte borrasca.

-Sus sentimientos podrán ser más fuertes -replicó Candy-, pero la misma analogía me autoriza a creer que los de las mujeres son más tiernos. El hombre es más robusto que la mujer, pero no vive más tiempo, y esto explica mi idea acerca de los sentimientos. No, sería muy duro para ustedes si fuese de otra manera. Tienen dificultades, peligros y privaciones contra los que deben luchar. Trabajan siempre y están expuestos a todo riesgo y a toda dureza. Su casa, su patria, sus amigos, todo deben abandonarlo. Ni tiempo, ni salud, ni vida pueden llamar suyos. Debe ser en verdad bien duro -su voz falló un poco- si a todo esto debieran unirse los sentimientos de una mujer.

-Nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo sobre este punto -comenzó a decir el capitán Harville, cuando un ligero ruido los hizo mirar hacia Terry. Su pluma se había caído; pero Candy se sorprendió de encontrarlo más cerca de lo que esperaba, y sospechó que la pluma no había caído porque la estuviese usando, sino porque él deseaba oír lo que ellos hablaban, y ponía en ello todo su esfuerzo. Sin embargo, poco o nada pudo haber entendido.

-¿Ha terminado usted la carta? -preguntó el capitán Harville.

-Aún no; me faltan unas líneas. La terminaré en cinco minutos.

-Yo no tengo prisa. Estaré listo cuando usted lo esté. Tengo aquí una buena ancla -sonriendo a Candy-; no deseo nada más. No tengo ninguna prisa. Bien, miss Andrew -bajando la voz-, como decía, creo que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo en este punto. Ningún hombre y ninguna mujer lo harán probablemente. Pero déjeme decirle que todas las historias están en contra de ustedes; todas, en prosa o en verso. Si tuviera tan buena memoria como Benwick, le diría en un momento cincuenta frases para reforzar mi argumento, y no creo que jamás haya abierto un libro en mi vida en el que no se dijera algo sobre la veleidad femenina. Canciones y proverbios, todo habla de la fragilidad femenina. Pero quizá diga usted que todos han sido escritos por hombres.

-Quizá lo diga... pero, por favor, no ponga ningún ejemplo de libros. Los hombres tienen toda la ventaja sobre nosotras por ser ellos quienes cuentan la historia. Su educación ha sido mucho más completa; la pluma ha estado en sus manos. No permitiré que los libros me prueben nada.

-Pero, ¿cómo podemos probar algo?

-Nunca se podrá probar nada sobre este asunto. Es una diferencia de opinión que no admite pruebas. Posiblemente ambos comenzaríamos con una pequeña circunstancia en favor de nuestro sexo,- y sobre ella construiríamos cuanto se nos ocurriera y hayamos visto en nuestros círculos. Y muchas de las cosas que sabemos (quizá aquéllas que más han llamado nuestra atención) no podrían decirse sin traicionar una confidencia o decir lo que no debe decirse.

-¡Ah -exclamó el capitán Harville, con tono de profundo sentimiento-, si solamente pudiera hacerle comprender lo que sufre un hombre cuando mira por última vez a su esposa y a sus hijos, y ve el barco que los ha llevado hasta él alejarse, y se da vuelta y dice: "Quién sabe si volveré a verlos alguna vez"! Y luego, ¡si pudiera mostrarle a usted la alegría del alma de este hombre cuando vuelve a encontrarlos; cuando, regresando de la ausencia de un año y obligado tal vez a detenerse en otro puerto, calcula cuánto le falta aún para encontrarlos y se engaña a sí mismo diciendo: "No podrán llegar hasta tal día", pero esperando que se adelante doce horas, y cuando los ve llegar por fin, como si el cielo les hubiese dado alas, mucho más pronto aún de lo que los esperaba!

¡Si pudiera describirle todo esto, y todo lo que un hombre puede soportar y hacer, y las glorias que puede obtener por estos tesoros de su existencia! Hablo, por supuesto, de hombres de corazón -y se llevó la mano al suyo con emoción.

-¡Ah! -dijo Candy, creo que hago justicia a todo lo que usted siente y a los que a usted se parecen. Dios no permita que no considere el calor y la fidelidad de sentimientos de mis semejantes. Me despreciaría si creyera que la constancia y el afecto son patrimonio exclusivo de las mujeres. No creo que son ustedes capaces de cosas grandes y buenas en sus matrimonios. Los creo capaces de sobrellevar cualquier cambio, cualquier problema doméstico, siempre que... si se me permite decirlo, siempre que tengan un objeto. Quiero decir, mientras la mujer que ustedes aman vive y vive para ustedes. El único privilegio que reclamo para mi sexo (no es demasiado envidiable, no se alarme) es que nuestro amor es más grande; cuando la existencia o la esperanza han desaparecido.

No pudo decir nada más, su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, y su aliento, entrecortado.

-Tiene usted un gran corazón -exclamó el capitán Harville tomándole el brazo afectuosamente-. No habrá más discusiones entre nosotros. En lo que se refiere a Benwick, mi lengua está atada a partir de este momento.

Debieron prestar atención a los otros. Karen se retiraba.

-Aquí debemos separamos, Terrence -dijo ella-; yo voy a casa y tú tienes un compromiso con tu amigo. Esta noche tendremos el placer de encontrarnos todos nuevamente en su reunión -dirigiéndose a Candy-. Recibimos ayer la tarjeta de su hermana, y creo que Terrence tiene también invitación, aunque no la he visto. Tú estás libre, Terrence, ¿no es así?

Terry doblaba apresuradamente una carta y no pudo dar una respuesta como es debido.

-Sí -dijo-, así es. Aquí nos separamos, pero Harville y yo saldremos detrás de ti. Si Harville está listo, yo no necesito más que medio minuto. Estoy a tu disposición en un minuto.

Karen los dejó, y Terry, habiendo doblado con rapidez su carta, estuvo listo, y pareció realmente impaciente por partir. Candy no sabía cómo interpretarlo. Recibió el más cariñoso: "Buenos días. Quede usted con Dios", del capitán Harville, pero de él, ni un gesto ni una mirada. ¡Había salido del cuarto sin una mirada!

Apenas tuvo tiempo de aproximarse a la mesa donde había estado él escribiendo, cuando se oyeron pasos de vuelta. Se abrió la puerta; era él. Pedía perdón, pero había olvidado los guantes, y cruzando el salón hasta la mesa de escribir, y parándose de espaldas a Mrs. Cornwall, sacó una carta de entre los desparramados papeles, paso al lado de candy, tomo sus manos y le entregó la misteriosa carta, luego tomando sus guantes se alejó del salón, casi antes de que Mrs. Cornwall se hubiera dado cuenta de su vuelta.

La revolución que por un instante se operó en Candy fue casi inexplicable. La carta con una dirección apenas legible a "Miss C.A." era evidentemente la que había doblado tan aprisa. ¡Mientras se suponía que se dirigía únicamente al capitán Benwick, le había estado escribiendo a ella! ¡Del contenido de esa carta dependía todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecerle! ¡Todo era posible; todo debía afrontarse antes que la duda! Mrs. Cornwall tenía en su mesa algunos pequeños quehaceres. Ellos protegerían su soledad, y dejándose caer en la silla que había ocupado él cuando escribiera, leyó:

"_No puedo soportar más el silencio. Debo hablarte por cualquier medio a mi alcance. Me desgarras el alma. Estoy entre la agonía y la esperanza. No puedo concebir la idea de que es demasiado tarde, que tan preciosos sentimientos han desaparecido para siempre. Mi corazón que es aún más tuyo que cuando casi lo destrozaste hace ocho años y medio. No te atrevas a decir que el hombre olvida más prontamente que la mujer, que su amor muere antes. No he amado a nadie más que tú. Puedo haber sido injusto, débil y rencoroso, pero jamás inconstante. Sólo por ti he venido a Bath; sólo por ti pienso y proyecto. ¿No te has dado cuenta? ¿No has interpretado mis deseos? No hubiera esperado estos diez días de haber podido leer tus sentimientos como debes haber leído los míos. Apenas puedo escribir. A cada instante escucho algo que me domina. Bajas la voz, pero puedo percibir los tonos de esa voz cuando se pierde entre otras._

_T.G._

"_Debo irme, ahora, y en verdad no quisiera hacerlo. Pero volveré en cuanto pueda. Una palabra, una mirada me bastarán para comprender si debo guardar esperanzas o ya todo está dicho entre nosotros"._

No era fácil reponerse del efecto de semejante carta. Media hora de soledad y reflexión la hubiera tranquilizado, pero los diez minutos que pasaron antes de ser interrumpida, con todos los inconvenientes de su situación, no hicieron sino agitarla más. A cada instante crecía su desasosiego. Era, la que sentía, una felicidad aplastante. Y antes de que hubiera traspuesto el primer peldaño de sensaciones, Archie, Annie y Paty ya estaban de vuelta.

La absoluta necesidad de reponerse produjo cierta lucha. Pero después de un momento no pudo hacer nada más. Comenzó por no entender una palabra de lo que decían. Y alegando una indisposición, se disculpó. Ellos pudieron notar que parecía enferma y no se hubieran apartado de ella por nada del mundo. Eso era terrible. Si se hubieran ido y la hubieran dejado tranquilamente sola en su habitación, se hubiese sentido mejor. Pero tener a todos alrededor parados o esperando era insoportable; y en su angustia, ella dijo que deseaba ir a casa.

-Desde luego, querida -dijo Mrs. Cornwall-, vaya usted a casa y cuídese, para que esté bien esta noche. Desearía que Sara estuviese aquí para cuidarla, porque yo no sé hacerlo. Archie, llama un coche; no debe ir caminando.

¡No era un coche lo que necesitaba! ¡Lo peor de lo peor! Perder la oportunidad de encontrar a Terry, tenía que verlo inmediatamente, tenía que hablarle.

Candy, con cierta resistencia, dijo:

-Temo, señora, que no esté perfectamente claro. Tenga la amabilidad de decir a los demás caballeros que esperamos ver a todo el grupo esta noche. Temo que haya habido algún equívoco; y deseo que asegure particularmente al duque de Grandchester y al capitán Harville; deseamos ver a ambos.

-Ah, querida mía, está todo muy claro, se lo aseguro. El capitán Harville está decidido a no faltar.

-¿Lo cree usted? Pues yo tengo mis dudas, y lo lamentaría mucho. ¿Promete mencionar esto cuando los vea de nuevo? Me atrevo a decir que verá a ambos esta mañana. Prométamelo usted.

-Desde luego, si ése es su deseo. Archie, si ves al capitán Harville en alguna parte, no olvides de darle el mensaje de miss Candy. Pero de verdad, querida mía, no necesita intranquilizarse. El capitán Harville casi se ha comprometido, y lo mismo me atrevería a decir de nuestro querido duque.

Candy no podía decir más; su corazón presentía que algo empañaría su dicha. Pero de cualquier manera, el equívoco no sería largo; en caso que él no concurriera a Camden Place, ella podría enviar algún mensaje por medio del capitán Harville.

Otro inconveniente surgió: Archie, con su natural amabilidad, quería acompañarla a casa; no había manera de disuadirlo. Esto fue casi cruel. Pero no podía ser malagradecida; él sacrificaba otro compromiso para serle útil; y partió con él, sin dejar traslucir otro sentimiento que el de la gratitud. Estaban en la calle Unión, cuando unos pasos detrás, de sonido conocido, le dieron sólo unos instantes para prepararse para ver a Terry. Se les unió, pero como dudaba si quedarse o pasar de largo, no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar. Candy se dominó lo bastante como para refrenar aquella mirada sin retirar la suya. Las pálidas mejillas de él se colorearon y sus movimientos de duda se hicieron decididos. Se puso al lado de ella. En ese instante, asaltado por una idea repentina, Archie dijo:

-disculpe el atrevimiento su excelencia, ¿hacia dónde va usted? ¿Hasta la calle Gay o más lejos?

-No sabría decirlo –contestó Terry sorprendido.

-¿Va usted hasta Belmont? ¿Va cerca de Camden Place? Porque en caso de ser así no tendré inconveniente en pedirle que tome mi puesto y acompañe a miss Candy hasta la casa de su padre. No se encuentra muy bien y no puede ir sin compañía; yo tengo una cita en la plaza del mercado. Me han prometido mostrarme una escopeta que piensan vender. Dicen que no la empaquetarán hasta el último momento. Y yo debo verla. Si no voy ahora, ya no tendré oportunidad. Por su descripción, es muy semejante a la mía de dos cañones, con la que tiró usted un día cerca de Winthrop.

No podía hacerse ninguna objeción. Solamente hubo demasiada presteza, un asentimiento demasiado lleno de gratitud, difícil de moderar. Y las sonrisas reinaron y los corazones se regocijaron en silencio. En medio minuto Archie estaba otra vez al extremo de la calle Unión y los otros dos siguieron el camino juntos; pronto cambiaron las suficientes palabras como para dirigir sus pasos hacia el camino enarenado, donde por el poder de la conversación, esa hora debía convertirse en bendita y preparar los recuerdos sobre las ilusiones que formarían sus futuras vidas. Allí intercambiaron otra vez esos sentimientos y esas promesas que una vez parecieron haberlo asegurado todo, pero que habían sido seguidas por tantos años de separación. Allí volvieron otra vez al pasado, más exquisitamente felices quizá en su reencuentro que cuando sus proyectos eran nuevos. Tenían más ternura, más pruebas, más seguridad de los caracteres de ambos, de la verdad de su amor. Actuaban más de acuerdo y sus actos eran más justificados. Y allí, mientras lentamente dejaban detrás de ellos otros grupos, sin oír las novedades políticas, el rumor de las casas, el coqueteo de las muchachas, las niñeras y los niños, pensaban en cosas antiguas y se explicaban principalmente las que habían precedido al momento presente, cosas que estaban tan llenas de significado e interés. Comentaron todas las vicisitudes de la última semana. Y apenas podían dejar de hablar del día anterior y del día en curso.

En un momento, Terry se detuvo, y Candy también lo hizo… no resistiendo mucho más el impulso, tomó el rostro de Candy entre sus manos y acaricio su mejilla, para después depositar el más suave y dulce beso en los labios de ella.

Luego volvieron a su conversación, habían muchas cosas que aclarar…

Ella no se había equivocado. Los celos por Neil habían demorado todo, produciendo dudas y tormentos. Eso había comenzado en su primer encuentro en Bath. Habían vuelto, después de una breve pausa, a arruinar el concierto, y habían influido en todo lo que él había dicho y hecho o dejado de decir o de hacer en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Habían destruido todas las esperanzas que las miradas o las palabras o las acciones de ella hicieran esperar a veces.

Finalmente todas las dudas y temores fueron vencidos por los sentimientos y el tono de voz de ella cuando conversaba con el capitán Harville, y bajo el irresistible dominio de éstos, había cogido un papel y escrito sus sentimientos.

Lo que allí, en el papel, había declarado era lo cierto y no se retractaba de nada. Insistía en que no había amado a ninguna más que a ella. Jamás había sido reemplazada. Jamás había creído encontrar a nadie que pudiera comparársele. Verdad es -debió reconocerlo- que su constancia había sido inconsciente. Había pretendido olvidarla y creyó poder hacerlo. Se había juzgado a sí mismo indiferente, cuando solamente estaba enojado; y había sido injusto para con sus méritos, porque había sufrido por ellos.

Cuando procuraba enamorarse de Susana (por resentido orgullo) afirmó que jamás lo había creído posible, que nunca le había importado o podría importarle Susana; hasta aquel día cuando -reflexionó luego- Allí había visto él que todo exaltaba a la mujer que había perdido; y allí comenzó a lamentar el orgullo, la locura, la estupidez del resentimiento, que lo habían mantenido apartado de ella cuando volvieron a encontrarse.

Desde entonces comenzó a sufrir intensamente. Apenas se había visto libre del horror y del remordimiento de los primeros días del accidente de Susana, apenas comenzaba a sentirse vivir nuevamente, pero no ya libre.

-Encontré -dijo- que Harville me consideraba un hombre comprometido. Que ni Harville ni su esposa dudaban de nuestro mutuo afecto. Me quedé sorprendido y disgustado. En cierto modo podía desmentir eso de inmediato, pero cuando comencé a pensar que otros podrían imaginar lo mismo... su propia familia, Susana misma, ya no me sentí libre. Para honrarla estaba dispuesto a ser suyo. No estaba prevenido. Nunca pensé en eso seriamente. No supuse que mi excesiva intimidad podría causar tanto daño, y que no tenía derecho a tratar de enamorarme de alguna de las muchachas, a riesgo de no dejar bien parada mi reputación o causar males peores. Había estado estúpidamente equivocado y debía pagar las consecuencias.

En una palabra, demasiado tarde comprendió que se había comprometido en cierto modo. Y eso, justo al momento de descubrir que no le importaba nada de Susana. Debía considerarse atado a Susana si los sentimientos de ella eran los que los Harville suponían. Esto lo decidió a alejarse de Lyme y a esperar en otra parte el restablecimiento de la joven. De la manera más decente posible, estaba dispuesto a disminuir cualquier sentimiento o inclinación que hacia él pudiese sentir Susana. Y así, fue a ver a su hermano, esperando después volver a Kellynch y actuar de acuerdo con las circunstancias.

-Pasé tres semanas con Alexander, y verlo feliz fue mi mayor placer. Me preguntó por usted con sumo interés. Me preguntó si había cambiado usted mucho, sin sospechar que para mí será usted siempre la misma. Candy sonrió y dejó pasar esto. Era un despropósito demasiado halagador para reprochárselo. Es grato para una mujer de veintiocho años oír afirmar que no ha perdido ninguno de los encantos de la primera juventud; pero el valor de este homenaje aumentaba además para Candy al compararlo con palabras anteriores y sentir que eran el resultado y no la causa de sus nuevos y cálidos sentimientos.

El había permanecido en Somerset lamentando la ceguera de su orgullo y de sus desatinados cálculos, hasta que se sintió libre de Susana por el sorprendente compromiso con Benwick.

-Ahí -añadió- terminó lo peor de mi pesadilla. Porque entonces al menos podía buscar la felicidad otra vez, podía moverme, hacer algo. Pero estar esperando tanto tiempo y no teniendo más perspectiva que el sacrificio, era espantoso. En los primeros cinco minutos me dije: "Estaré en Bath el miércoles", y aquí estuve. ¿Es perdonable que haya pensado en que podía venir? ¿Y haber llegado con ciertas esperanzas? Usted estaba soltera. Era posible que también conservara los mismos sentimientos que yo. Además tenía otras cosas que me alentaban. Nunca dudé que usted había sido amada y buscada por otros, pero seguramente sabía que había rehusado por lo menos a un hombre con más méritos para aspirar a usted que yo y no podía menos que preguntarme: "¿Será por mí?"

Tuvieron mucho que decirse sobre su primer encuentro en la calle Milsom, pero más aún sobre el concierto. Aquella velada parecía estar hecha de momentos deliciosos. El momento en que ella se paró en el Cuarto Octogonal para hablarle, el momento de la aparición de Neil llevándosela, y uno o dos momentos más marcados por la esperanza o el desaliento, fueron comentados con entusiasmo.

-¡Verla a usted -exclamó él- en medio de aquellos que no podían quererme bien; ver a su primo a su lado, conversando y sonriendo, y ver todas las espantosas desigualdades e inconvenientes de tal matrimonio! ¡Saber que éste era el íntimo deseo de cualquiera que tuviese influencia sobre usted! ¡Aunque sus sentimientos fueran de indiferencia, considerar cuántos apoyos tenía él! ¿No era todo aquello bastante para hacer de mí el idiota que parecía? ¿Cómo podía mirar y no agonizar? ¿No era acaso la vista de la amiga que se sentaba a su lado bastante para recordar la poderosa influencia, la gran impresión que puede producir la persuasión? ¡Y todo esto estaba en mi contra!

-Debió comprender -dijo Candy-; ya no debió dudar de mí. El caso era distinto y mi edad, también otra. Si hice mal en ceder a la persuasión una vez, recuerde que fue por temor a riesgos, no por temor a correrlos. Cuando cedí, creí hacerlo ante un deber; pero ningún deber se podía alegar aquí. Casándome con un hombre al que no amaba hubiera corrido todos los riesgos y todos mis deberes hubieran sido violados.

-Quizá debí pensar así -replicó él-, pero no pude. No podía esperar ningún beneficio del conocimiento que tenía ahora de su carácter. No podía pensar: estaban estas cualidades suyas enterradas, perdidas entre los sentimientos que me habían hecho sufrir durante tantos años. Solamente podía pensar de usted como de alguien que había cedido, que me había abandonado, que había sido influida por otra persona que no era yo. La veía a usted al lado de la persona causante de aquel dolor. No tenía motivo para creer que tuviera ahora menos autoridad. Además debía añadirse la fuerza del hábito.

-Yo creía -dijo Candy- que mis modales para con usted lo habrían salvado de pensar esto.

-No; sus modales tenían la facilidad de quien está ya comprometida con otro hombre. La dejé a usted creyendo esto y sin embargo estaba decidido a verla de nuevo. Mi espíritu se recobró esta mañana y sentí que tenía aún motivo para permanecer aquí…

Candy y Terry llegaron finalmente a su destino, Terry no quería dejar a Candy, sin embargo, se obligo a despedirla, no sin antes robarle un tierno beso, aún no se rompía el contacto, cuando Terry, que aún sostenía a Candy le dijo con la emoción del momento:

¡Cásate conmigo!

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero llenos de alegría.

-Sí, por supuesto que me caso contigo…

Al fin, después de una despedida larga, Candy estuvo de vuelta en casa, más feliz de lo que ninguno podía imaginar. Toda la sorpresa y la duda y cualquier otro penoso sentimiento de la mañana se habían disipado, su felicidad no era comparable con nada, pronto uniría su vida al hombre que había ocupado su corazón desde el principio, y esta vez nada lo impediría.

Llegó la noche, se iluminó la sala y llegaron los invitados. Era una reunión para jugar a las cartas; una mezcla de gente que se veía demasiado con gentes que jamás se habían visto. Demasiado vulgar, con demasiada gente para establecer intimidad y demasiado poca para que hubiese variedad, pero Candy jamás encontró una velada más corta. Brillante y encantadora de felicidad y sensibilidad, y más admirada de lo que creía o buscaba, tenía sentimientos alegres y cariñosos para todas las personas que la rodeaban. Sin embargo, aún había una prueba difícil…

De un momento a otro, Neil se puso de pie, y fue hasta dónde ella estaba sentada, entonces arrodillándose ante ella, extrajo de su saco una cajita de fino material…

Candy supo inmediatamente de que se trataba, entonces, presurosa, se puso de pie…

-Querida mía, le dijo Neil, no debes avergonzarte… solo di que sí.

-No, dijo Candy, no puedo casarme con usted…

-Candice, la regañó su padre, Neil ha tenido a bien pedirme tu mano en matrimonio esta mañana y yo se la he concedido…

-Me rehúso, dijo ella…

-Candy, querida niña, dijo lady Elroy, debes recapacitar, no estás pensando las cosas con claridad.

Candy se alejó de ella y fue a colocarse al lado de Terry…

-Candice, regresa inmediatamente, le dijo su padre, pero ella permaneció firme…

-Si esté hombre te ha dicho algo… dijo Sir William señalando a Terry…

-Esté hombre, como tú lo llamas, es mi futuro esposo…

Todos en el salón se quedaron fríos ante la declaración.

Sir William, al darse cuenta del espectáculo que estaba dando, dijo entonces con diplomacia.

En ese caso, me parece que debemos discutirlo con calma…


	20. Chapter 20

En el salón de la casa de los Andrew todo seguía siendo conmoción, la mayoría de los allí presentes esperaban que Candy recibiera con absoluto placer la proposición de su primo, pues era bastante lógico que siendo él el heredero del título de sir William terminara este casándose con cualquiera de sus dos primas…

Sin embargo nadie espero el acontecimiento que sin querer Candy había anunciado…

Elisa trató por todos los medios de mantener la tranquilidad y que sus invitados también se tranquilizaran, trató de que aquel desafortunado acontecimiento no ensombreciera su reunión…

Sir William se levantó de su asiento, e invito a Candy y a Terry a que lo siguieran a la biblioteca, allí, se hizo formalmente la petición de mano… y sir William dio su consentimiento haciendo por primera vez un acto sensato a favor de Candy.

Después de todo a Sir William consideró que Terry, aunque fuera el hijo bastardo de un duque, ahora era lo suficientemente bueno, para cortejar a la hija de un baronet tonto y derrochador.

Días después del escándalo, Terry y ella daban un paseo, le dijo: he pensado en el pasado, y se me ha ocurrido que quizá tenía un enemigo peor que lady Elroy. Yo mismo. Dime si cuando volví a Inglaterra, pocos cientos de libras producto de mi trabajo como actor…si yo te hubiese escrito, ¿hubieras contestado a mi carta? ¿Hubieras, en una palabra, renovado el compromiso?

-Lo habría hecho -repuso ella con decisión.

-¡Dios mío -dijo él-! Cuantas veces pensé en hacerlo… después de todo, tú siempre fuiste mi motivación, lo que me impulso a convertirme en lo que soy. Pero yo era orgulloso, muy orgulloso para comprenderlo.

Lady Elroy, no estaba convencida en absoluto de la decisión que Candy había tomado, para ella fue muy doloroso enterarse de las bajezas de Neil, y le fue muy difícil aceptar que se había equivocado en juzgar a Terry.

Sir William, otorgó a Candy diez mil libras como dote, mismas que Terry no quiso recibir, siendo de esa manera, Candy se vio en la absoluta libertad de emplear el dinero en lo que mejor le pareció, y le pareció que era prudente dar a su padre ese dinero para que él y Elisa pudieran salir de sus deudas…

Elisa siempre orgullosa, rechazó la ayuda al principio, sin embargo, juzgo que no tenía porque seguirse privando de una vida llena de comodidades como la que había llevado siendo dueña de Kellynch.

Aunque sabía el matrimonio de su hermana, aunado al descubrimiento de las bajezas de su primo, predisponían a Terry para convertirse en el portador del título de Baronet, sin embargo en ese aspecto, Terry tampoco quiso saber nada de ello. Así que se decidió que aquel título terminaría a la postre recayendo en Archie.

De toda la familia, Annie fue quizá la que más se alegró con el matrimonio de Candy. No tuvo nada que lamentar cuando vio a Candy restituida a los derechos del señorío, como dueña de varias propiedades y ostentando ahora el tan codiciado título de lady Grandchester.

Después de que todos sus planes se fueran abajo, Neil abandonó Bath, pero no lo hizo solo…

Gran sorpresa se llevaron todos cuando a los pocos días de la partida de este, la señora Clay también se fue, a hurtadillas… poco después se enteraron de que se había ido para encontrarse con Neil… al parecer ellos se habían entendido bastante bien y se habían hecho amantes… esto significo una daga más en el corazón de Elisa que hasta entonces no había sido capaz de ver la falsedad de su amiga…

La boda de Candy y Terry fue un acontecimiento muy comentado, a pesar de que había sido muy discreto, nadie dudaba de la felicidad de la que gozaría la pareja.

Flammy también resultó beneficiada por la boda de Candy, pues teniendo un corazón muy generoso, Candy le hablo a Terry de los problemas legales que Flammy tenía y de la imposibilidad de recuperar unas tierras que le ayudarían a mejorar su situación económica.

Entonces, Terry dispuesto a cualquier cosa por su esposa, inmediatamente se hizo cargo de la situación, dio instrucciones a algunos abogados para que se encargaran de los negocios para que Flammy recobrase las propiedades de su esposo en las Indias Occidentales, escribiendo por ella, actuando y ocupándose de todas las dificultades del caso, con la actividad y el interés de un hombre valiente y un amigo solícito, devolvió todos los servicios que ésta hiciera o hubiese intentado hacer a su esposa.

Las buenas cualidades de Flammy no desmerecieron con el aumento de su renta. Con la salud recobrada y la adquisición de amigos que podía ver a menudo, continuó valiéndose de su perspicacia y de la alegría de su carácter; y teniendo estas fuentes de bienestar habría hecho frente a cualquier otro halago mundano. Habría podido estar más sana y ser más rica, siendo siempre dichosa.

La fuente de su felicidad estaba en su espíritu, como la de su amiga Candy residía en el calor de su corazón.

Terry quería alejar a Candy de aquella sociedad falsa en la que vivían y con tal propósito, compró una finca muy cerca de Somerset, donde vivían Alexander y su esposa, Candy y Terry se encontraban muy a menudo en esa propiedad, siempre que los compromisos de él no lo obligasen a permanecer en Londres, en cuyo caso, ocupaban la mansión que había pertenecido al padre de Terry…

A menudo, Archie y Annie pasaban mucho tiempo con ellos, con el tiempo, el comportamiento de Annie dejó de lado su comportamiento orgulloso, pues comprendió que no valía la pena esa manera de vivir.

Karen también dejó de lado su orgullo y comenzó a visitar las propiedades que habían sido de su padre, el matrimonio de Terry aún la tenía muy sorprendida, aún estaba sopesando el asunto de Susana, cuando se enteró que Terry se había comprometido con Candy, incluso su compromiso con Tom, había sido más largo que el de su hermano, sin embargo el hecho de que Terry se casara con Candy y no con Susana la llenó de alegría, pues a ella siempre le había gustado mucho, considerándola como la mujer perfecta para su hermano.

Candy y Terry eran tan felices, que incluso el hecho de tener que visitar de vez en vez a Sir William no hacía ninguna clase de estragos en ellos.

Por su parte Sir William terminó por aceptar el matrimonio, de hecho, su aceptación fue tal, que terminó por escribir, con evidente orgullo una inscripción especial en su libro magnífico libro de la historia de la familia Andrew… el cual citaba:

Candice Andrew White…

Nacida el 9 de Mayo de 1787 y casada con Terrence duque de Grandchester el 27 de Agosto de 1815…

* * *

**chicas... pues aquí está el último capítulo y el final de esta linda historia, una clásica historia de época...  
**


End file.
